Gifted or Cursed?
by Mikan-Satsuma
Summary: An OC-filled story set in the Bleach universe, it narrates the tale of Takiko Sawaki from the Sonzoku squad, a girl with exceptional abilities and remarkable beauty, the father she never knew she had and the boy who loves her so deeply.


**Bleach: Gifted or Cursed **

**Chapter 1: The Sonzoku Squad**

Kurosaki Ichigo along with his friends Kuchiki Rukia, Uryu Ishida, Inoue Orihime, Abarai Renji and Yasutora Sado "Chad" were at the huge and famous Shinigami Café relaxing themselves while eating their favorite dishes. Other Shinigami were also there, most of them were lieutenants, seated and unseated officers and a few captains.

"This place sure knows the word relaxation." said Ichigo, slouching on his chair.

"The Shinigami Café is everyone's favorite spot for day offs and breaks." said Renji.

"The food is even of the best quality here." said Rukia.

"Everything tastes so yummy." said Orihime, eating her last imagawayaki.

Rukia suddenly remembered something, "Oh! Speaking of yummy food, New Year's Day is coming." she said.

"Oh, yeah, New Year's only a week away." said Uryu.

Matsumoto Rangiku then came and told Ichigo and his friends, "Why don't you guys celebrate your New Year here in the Soul Society for the first time? It's gonna be fun as always."

"Can we really celebrate New Year here?" asked Orihime, cheerful.

"Sure." replied Rangiku.

Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Momo Hinamori came over to their table.

"Come on, Ichigo, it's gonna be something this New Year." said Ikkaku. "Don't tell me the New Year in the real world's pretty boring."

"Is not!" replied Ichigo, a little pissed.

"Well, to be precise, the New Year celebration here in the Soul Society is always marked by great magnificence and display." said Yumichika.

"We're already to welcome you and your friends during the New Year, Kurosaki-san." said Momo warmly.

"Come on, Kurosaki-kun; let's come here on New Year." said Orihime, still cheerful.

"Turning off to an invitation like this is plain being rude, Kurosaki." said Toushirou.

Ichigo sighed. "Okay, we'll be coming." he replied.

"Alright!" said Rangiku happily.

Just then, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu saw some shinigami who were wearing a reversible ankle-length cape made in black crushed velvet, lined in white crushed velvet, a large gold clasp for closure and at the back of their capes was a decagon.

"The Sonzoku Squad." said Renji.

"They're a very special and elite squad comprise of shinigami from old high-ranking noble houses who were bestowed with very rare bloodlines which granted them very powerful and special abilities." said Toushirou.

"How come I've never seen them before?" asked Ichigo, curious.

"That's because they're always given highly special missions." said Ikkaku. "I heard it's got a seven star rate for action."

"But lately, they've been able to take time out." said Yumichika.

"Since they're very special and elite, their position as shinigami is higher than the captains, almost reaching the level of the Royal Guard Squad." said Momo. "The captains can never give them orders, only the Central 46 can."

"But ever since the lost of the members and leaders of Central 46, they now respond to the orders of the Soul King." said Toushirou.

"They may have different gifts which they inherited from their parent who were the former chair title holders, but they all possess superhuman speed and strength." said Rukia. "And their spiritual energy is of the highest level. All of them have achieved their Bankai."

"How come they have a decagon at the back of their capes?" asked Uryu, curious.

"The decagon is their symbol; it represents the ten chair titles and the ten nobles who hold the position, each of them has their chair titles placed within the decagon." said Toushirou.

"Their always seen to be with their partners." said Rangiku. "Five boys and five girls make up the squad."

The first pair of the Sonzoku Squad members to enter was a tall and very statuesque girl with red violet short layered razor-cut hair that had a side-swept range and her eyes were dark green. Her shihakusho had a shortened hakama that was middle thigh-length resembling a skirt, her right sleeve was replaced by a fitting long sleeve fishnet, she wore fishnet stockings and thigh length boots, and she wore a choker with the Tsutsui family crest as its pendant and within the decagon of her cape was the word _Danshakufujin_. The boy next to her whom she held hands with was very burly and tall as Chad with medium-length auburn spiked hair and gray-tinted black eyes. He wore armguards with the Ogasawara family engraved on it; he wore his cape on his left side, hiding his zanpakuto and on his decagon was the word _Danshaku_.

"Okay, the red violet-haired girl is Tsutsui Namiyo, she's the Danshakufujin's Chair and the eldest among the girls in their squad. Her mom Tsutsui Chitose was the former Danshakufujin's Chair and she's got the power to manipulate anything with that unbelievable mind of hers. If you ask me she's got the mind that can handle a whale." said Renji. "The big auburn-haired guy is Ogasawara Shin; he's the Danshaku's Chair, the eldest among the boys in their squad and Namiyo's boyfriend. His dad Ogasawara Daigoro was the former Danshaku's Chair. He has tremendously potent magnetic forces surrounding his entire body giving him the ability to create his very own magnetic field where he can perform his ability to manipulate magnetic fields. But his field is invisible to his opponents' eyes, only he can see it."

Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad couldn't help but be amazed.

"Tsutsui Namiyo's parents are divorced though; her mom's family is scribes while her dad's side is philosophers." said Rangiku. "Ogasawara Shin's family runs the famous Ogasawara School of Mixed Martial Arts."

The next Sonzoku Squad members to enter were fraternal twins who both have titian hair, purple eyes and they appeared to be twelve-year-old children. The boy's hair was straight medium length; he wore an orange undergarment beneath his shihakusho, an earring with the Udono family crest engraved on it at his left ear and on his decagon had the word _Shishaku_. The girl had waist-length hair tied to low loose twin braids, she wore a pink undergarment beneath her shihakusho, the same earring her twin brother had on her right ear and on her decagon was the word _Shishakufujin_.

"The titian-haired children are the Udono twins, their parents Udono Hoshihito and Mikako were the former Shishaku and Shishakufujin's Chair." said Momo. "The boy is Kazuya; he's the older twin and the holder of the Shishaku's Chair. He inherited his father's ability to paralyze and disable opponents' abilities through illusions. His twin sister is Akina, she's the holder of the Shishakufujin's Chair. She inherited her mother's ability to manipulate her hair as if it was prehensile and she can drain the life force out of anything her hair is in contact with."

The next two to enter was a girl with light yellow brown layered hair with pink streaks and long side bangs that was tied to a high ponytail; she had light green eyes and was tall as Orihime. Her shihakusho had a shortened hakama that was knee-length resembling a skirt, she wore white knee-length lace up boots and a ring with the Hojo family crest engraved on it. Her decagon had the word _Hakushakufujin_ within it. The boy next to her had medium-length dark greenish blue shaggy haircut, he had dark blue eyes and he was lanky but muscular and was tall as Ichigo. He wore an upper- arm bracelet with the Nikaido family crest engraved on it over his shihakusho. His decagon had the word _Hakushaku _within it.

"The girl with pink streaks is Hojo Fusami, she's the Hakushakufujin's Chair, like her mother Hojo Tsubasa. When it comes to defense, she's the total expert; she inherited her mother's ability to create an unbreakable force field that can expand to any length and it can backfire any attack. Her family of course also runs the famous Hojo Dance School." said Rangiku. "The boy she's with is Nikaido Eisuke, like his father Nikaido Atsuya, he holds the position of the Hakushaku's Chair. He can be an idiot sometimes but never underestimate his power; he has the ability to hypnotize anyone with hand seals."

The next chair holders who entered was a boy with dark green short messy parted hair and a low straight ponytail, he had gray eyes and wore thin oval glasses giving him a scholarly look, he was lean but muscular, good-looking and was tall as Eisuke. He wore a belt rather than a sash on his waist with the Hosokawa family crest engraved on it. The word _Kou_ was placed within his decagon. Next to the boy was a pretty girl with soft wavy persimmon-colored hair that reached up to her shoulder blades, gray-tinted blue eyes and tall as Fusami. Her shihakusho was close fitting and slit at both sides, she wore white pants, black flat shoes and a bracelet with the Fuwa family crest engraved on it. The word _Koufujin_ was placed within her decagon.

"The scholary guy is Hosokawa Tadashi, like his dad Hosokawa Satoru, he holds the Kou's Chair. He maybe a bookworm but he got his dad's power to cut off opponent's senses." said Ikkaku. "The girl he's with is Fuwa Hanaka, she's the Koufujin's Chair and a medicine specialist like her mom Fuwa Tomoe and she's got the power to give and take away incurable diseases she creates."

"Fuwa Hanaka's mother is a brilliant medicine specialist; she has created thousands of medicines that cured rare diseases, but she lost her husband when Fuwa Hanaka-san was still at the academy and her little brother Shuuji was still young. While Hosokawa Tadashi-san lost his little sister after an accident when he was still eight." said Momo, her voice was a bit sad.

The last, but definitely not the least, two members of the Sonzoku Sqaud to enter was an astoundingly gorgeous girl with long silky straight chestnut brown hair that reached past her waist with middle chest-length sidelocks and a wispy frontal fringe that was tied to half ponytail and the rest to a low ponytail, she had green-tinted blue eyes, a very elegant figure similar to a model's, fair pinkish white skin, a very angelic face and she was as tall as Hanaka and Fusami. Her beauty was too perfect to be true. She wore a very exquisite shihakusho that had a full skirt with a full front center slit, a small trailing part at the back, blue violet and emerald green tulle with piping peaks out from underneath and a white obi, she wore slightly loose and billowy informal trousers drawn tight with a band at the ankle and auburn shoes with little heels and embroidered flower patterns. She wore a jeweled ornament in the shape of a half crown with the Sawaki clan emblem engraved at the center that was placed over her forehead. The word _Koushakufujin _was written within her decagon. Next to her was a very handsome boy with long glossy ebony black hair that went down to the middle of his back with wispy frontal fringe and a top-knot ponytail, his eyes were light brown, he was as tall as Eisuke and Tadashi and slight but muscular. He wore a top-knot trinket with the Takanashi family crest engraved on it and bandages from his hands to his forearms. The word _Koushaku _was written within his decagon.

"The girl who's wearing a diadem is Sawaki Takiko-hime. She's the holder of the Koushakufujin's Chair like her deceased mother Sawaki Yuuna-hime. Like the Kuchiki and Shihouin clan, her family is one of the four high noble clans. Her grandfather Sawaki Hirohito is the current king of their family and a former Koushaku's Chair holder while she is the crown princess. She graduated from the Shinigami Academy within nine months, the very first one to graduate among her fellow squad members. It's hard to believe, but she's the only member of the Sonzoku Squad to have two special powers." said Toushirou.

"Two… special powers?!" said Ichigo, flabbergasted.

"She has the control over fire and water." said Toushirou. "She inherited her mother and grandfather's ability to control the Sacred Phoenix Flames, but it's unknown where she inherited her ability to control the Divine Dragon Waters. The most unbelievable thing about her is that she has two Bankai. Everyone considers her as the Gifted One."

This shocked Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu.

"Is that even possible?" asked Uryu disbelievingly.

"It's only possible for someone like her." replied Toushirou. "According to what the Commander-General and some of the captains said about her, she has the rarest bloodline among all the Sonzoku Squad members."

"What about her father?" asked Orihime. "Maybe Takiko-hime got her power to control water from her father."

"No one knows." said Rangiku. "She never knew who her father was; he left them when she was only a baby."

"Whatever happened to her mother Yuuna-hime?" asked Chad, curious.

"She died from a disease after giving birth to Takiko-hime." replied Rukia sadly.

"That must have been so painful for Takiko-hime." said Orihime, wiping a tear from her eye.

Rangiku placed a comforting hand over Orihime's shoulder

"Not only the crown princess, but so as the king who loved his daughter with all his heart." said Toushirou.

"So who's the boy with her?" asked Ichigo, changing the subject.

"That's Takanashi Raiha, the holder of the Koushaku's Chair like his father Takanashi Reigen, he has the ability to control lightning and he's more known as the 'Lightning Genius' and he's the fastest in their squad. He graduated from the Shinigami Academy within eleven months, the second one to finish in their squad." said Toushirou. "His family has ties with the Sawaki clan, so he serves as Sawaki-hime's bodyguard, and he's also the heir of his family."

"All of them are heirs and heiress to their family." said Yumichika.

"Sawaki-hime and Takanashi-san are the leaders of the squad since they hold the highest position." said Momo.

Far from the table where Ichigo and his friends were, the Sonzoku Squad was enjoying their food and drinks, from the way everyone viewed them, they were like a family rather than just a squad. Namiyo just giggled as she placed an apple on Shin's mouth, Akina showed her twin brother some tricks with her diabolo and control sticks, Eisuke got smacked by Fusami with her fan, Tadashi pushed his glasses up higher to the bridge of his nose as he turned to the next page of his book, Hanaka enjoyed drinking her cup of jasmine tea, and Takiko and Raiha enjoyed eating their slices of cake.

**Chapter 2: New Year and Picnic **

New Year finally came; a lot of shinigami crowded the main temple of the Soul Society dressed in their kimono, people say to each other "Happy New Year", plenty lined up at the fortune-telling booths to have their future for the New Year be foretold, aromas from food stalls selling osechi-ryōri, ozōni, mochi and other dishes filled the air, children were happy as they received their money-filled envelopes from their parents and applauded while watching puppet shows, plenty played hanetsuki, takoage (kite flying), koma (top), sugoroku, fukuwarai (whereby a blindfolded person places paper parts of a face, such as eyes, eyebrows, a nose and a mouth, on a paper face), karuta, and others.

Ichigo came wearing a dark and pale green kimono, Uryu wore a brown and khaki kimono he made for himself, Orihime wore a coral and lavender kimono and Chad wore an icy blue and red kimono. They met up with Rukia who was wearing a beautiful purple and yellow kimono and Renji who was wearing a dark red and brown kimono.

"So glad you could come." said Rukia.

"Yeah." said Orihime, merry. "You look really pretty, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia giggled. "Thank you, you too Inoue." she replied.

"Lookin' good huh, Ichigo?" Renji told Ichigo teasingly.

"Oh, shut up." replied Ichigo, pissed.

"Come on let's go." said Rukia. "Everyone's waiting."

Arriving inside the shrine, all of the captains and their squad were there.

"Wow, everyone's here." said Ichigo.

"Of course, all of the Gotei 13 comes to the main temple every New Year." said Renji in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Even the Sonzoku Squad comes here as well." said Rukia.

"So where are they?" asked Uryu.

"They'll be coming soon." said Rukia.

Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Chad and Uryu then followed Rukia as she headed to her and Byakuya's squad.

"Nii-sama, Captain Ukitake, Ichigo and his friends have already arrived." Rukia told her brother and captain.

"It's been a while, Byakuya, Ukitake-san, Happy New Year." Ichigo told the two captains.

"Happy New Year to you, Ichigo-kun." said Juushirou; his voice was warm and friendly as always.

"Happy New Year, Kurosaki Ichigo." said Byakuya, his tone was cool as always.

"Nii-sama, Captain Ukitake, we should now go inside the temple." said Rukia.

"That's right." said Juushirou.

"Let's just proceed." said Byakuya, leaving first.

'I hope he tries to get a little softer this New Year.' thought Ichigo, staring at Byakuya's back leaving.

All them then entered the temple and began saying their prayers for New Year. After praying, outside, they met up with Squad 8.

"Oh, Ukitake, you're late." said Shunsui.

"We just finished saying our prayers." replied Juushirou. "I didn't even saw you here earlier."

"That's because he was busy with his usual habit in chasing women." said Nanao.

"Nanao-chan…" started Shunsui, feeling a little embarrassed.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey, Ichigo!" called out a voice, which was none other than Kenpachi.

Squad 8 then came to where they gathered. They were all dressed in kimonos like everyone else.

"Hi, Icchi!" said Yachiru, her voice was merry as always. "Happy New Year!"

"Long time no see, Ichigo." said Kenpachi. "You're lucky I won't kill you today since its New Year."

'Hasn't he really gotten over it?' thought Ichigo. "Uh… yeah… Happy New Year by the way." he said.

All of a sudden, they all saw Takiko making her way into the temple, she was wearing a very exquisite kimono made from the finest silk anyone has ever seen, the top was cream white with red flower patterns embroidered, her obi was ebony black and the skirt was flared and scarlet red, her hair was tied to a side ponytail and she was still wearing her diadem, there was no trace of make-up on her face. At Takiko's left was a man in his late seventies, he had gray hair that was kept into a top knot, he had a pencil thin goatee and his eyes were dark blue with no green-tinted. He wore a white baggy damask trouser, a voluminous blue and gold outer robe cut in the Chinese style but tucked in at the waist and patterned with the Chinese phoenix and a headdress of black lacquered silk, has an upright pennon decorated with the Sawaki clan emblem. At her right was a girl with shoulder-length purple hair tied in half twin ponytails and sky blue eyes, she had the appearance of a fourteen year old teenager and she wore a pink and green kimono.

"Looks like Takiko-chan was able to bring Hiro-jii with her." said Shunsui.

"Wait! Hirohito… Sawaki Hirohito! Takiko-hime's grandfather?!" said Ichigo, very surprised.

"Correct, the current king of the Sawaki clan and a former holder of the Koushaku's Chair." said Byakuya. "Like his granddaughter Takiko he possesses the Sacred Phoenix Flames and is considered a living legend for his undefeatable exceptional abilities."

"King Sawaki was once a very strong candidate for a Royal Guard but he refused because he won't be able to attend to his duties as the king of his clan and he won't be able to see his family." said Juushirou.

"Even Takiko-chan is a candidate to be Royal Guard, but like her grandfather, she refused." said Shunsui. "Hiro-jii is also a close friend of Yama-jii."

Just then, Takiko turned to her grandfather. "Grandfather, may I please be excused for a while?" she asked politely and respectfully. "I will just greet some people Happy New Year."

"Yes, you may, I will wait for you inside." replied Hirohito.

Takiko turned to the purple-haired girl. "Yukie-san, I would like you to accompany me."

"Yes, Ojousama." replied Yukie, smiling.

As Hirohito left, Takiko gracefully headed to the area where Sqaud 8, 11 and 13 and Ichigo and his friends, along with Yukie. Takiko was startling in her beauty; her pallor was all gone, and if her eyes were still pensive, her mouth on the contrary seemed to know only smiles, everyone couldn't help but

"Is she heading here?" asked Ichigo silently.

"Uh-huh." replied Chad.

"Oh, Takiko-chan, lookin' beautiful as always." said Kyouraku.

Takiko smiled. "You still haven't change, Captain Kyouraku." she said, her voice was warm and gentle. She then bowed and said in the same tone, "I greet all of you Happy New Year, may all our prayers be fulfilled."

Everyone greeted her back warmly and respectfully.

The beautiful Sawaki clan princess then turned her attention to Ichigo. "You're Kurosaki Ichigo-san if I'm not mistaken. The famous Substitute Shinigami." she said.

"Oh… uh… yes," replied Ichigo with a bow. "I-It's a great honor to meet you, Sawaki-hime."

"No need to be formal, Kurosaki-san." said Takiko, smiling. "It's _actually_ a great honor to meet you."

Ichigo was a little surprised and embarrassed. A noblewoman who is an heiress to one of the four powerful noble families of the Soul Society wanted to meet him.

"My godfathers told me everything about you and your friends Inoue-san, Ishida-san and Yasutora-san." said Takiko, smiling at Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime and Chad.

"Your… godfathers…?" said Ichigo, curious.

Captain Ukitake went to the back of Takiko's right while Captain Kyouraku at the left.

"That's right." said Takiko. "My godfathers are Captain Ukitake Juushirou of Squad 13 and Captain Kyouraku Shunsui of Squad 8." said the Sawaki clan princess.

Everyone, except Byakuya, Rukia and Nanao, were wide-eyed and open-mouthed by the far-fetching words coming from Takiko.

"I-I-Is it true, Captain Ukitake?!?!" asked Sentarou, very astounded.

"N-No way!" said Kiyone, teary-eyed and astounded as Sentaro.

"R-Rukia, Captain, you know about this?!!" asked Renji, astounded as everyone else.

"Yes." replied Byakuya with his eyes closed.

"Of course." replied Rukia. "Kaein-dono told me about this."

Takiko broke the unexpected mood as she said, "We're going to have a picnic tomorrow at a lake owned by my family, my grandfather won't be able to make it though, and we would like to invite you and your friends. I've already invited all of the Gotei 13."

Ichigo turned to his friends. "Do you guys wanna go?" he asked.

"Sure." replied Chad.

"I love to!" replied Orihime, merry.

"You know my response, Kurosaki." replied Uryu.

"Okay, we'll come." Ichigo told Takiko.

Takiko smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Hey, Sawaki!" called out a voice, which was none other than Shin.

Takiko turned and saw her squad along with their family. She smiled and waved back.

"Ojousama, we must be on our way now, your grandfather is waiting for you." Yukie told Takiko.

"Oh, yes." said Takiko. She then turned to everyone again: "I'll be on my way now."

"Take care, Takiko-chan." said Juushirou.

"I will, Godfather Juushirou." replied Takiko, smiling.

"Hey, Taki-chan, do you have something for me this New Year?" asked Yachiru, she was hoping to get another huge gift from the Sawaki clan princess.

"Lieutenant…," started Yumichika.

"Of course I always have, Lieutenant Kusajishi." said Takiko. She then turned to her lady-in-waiting, "Yukie-san, you do have Lieutenant Kusajishi's New Year gift."

"Yes, Ojousama." replied Yukie. She then took out a big box wrapped with a stripped gift wrapper and a big pink ribbon and gave it to Yachiru.

Yachiru rapidly opened her gift; it was a big three-layered strawberry cheesecake with frosting. "Thank you so much, Taki-chan." she said as she began eating the entire cake.

Takiko then left to meet up with her squad, leaving Captain Ukitake smiling as he felt happy that his beloved goddaughter was her usual happy self.

"Takiko-chan really is her spit and image." Shunsui told Jushiro silently.

"Truly she is." replied Jushiro, his eyes were still on his goddaughter.

Later that afternoon, Takiko was at her personal training ground along with Raiha and Yukie. The training area was located within a small meadow owned by the Sawaki clan. The forest was indeed dark; it felt like night time already. There were six primordial kunugi, seven kurita and four katsura that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. There was also a waterfall close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

"Let's begin, Raiha-san." Takiko told Raiha as she unsheathed her zanpakutou, she was now wearing her shihakusho and Sonzoku Sqaud Cape. "Most holy of all holy, most everlasting of all everlastingness, Amatsu Kami" –Heavenly and Eternal– after saying the command, a stream of emerald green water interlaced with blue violet flames began to orbit around her zanpakutou, it then transformed into the most beauteous naginata anyone has ever seen decorated with jewels.

"Okay, then, Takiko-san." replied Raiha as he drew out his zanpakutou, he was also now wearing his shihakusho and Sonzoku Squad Cape. "Holiest lightning descend now from the heavens and become my blade, Seiraikouken." –Holy Lightning Saber–after saying the command, he raised his sword to the air. Ominous clouds were forming and a lightning bolt clashed with his zanpakuto, he was not electrified, but the blade of his sword became a blade of pure lightning.

"Ojousama, do remember that you must finish your training less than your usual five-minute time limit." Yukie reminded her mistress, she was now dressed in an indigo kimono with a pink obi and a white apron.

"Yes, Yukie-san." replied Takiko. "As you know, I plan to end this training with Raiha-san before the first leaf of the Kunugi falls."

'The Amatsu Kami.' thought Raiha, staring intently at his partner's naginata. 'That zanpakutou is holiest and most beautiful zanpakutou in the Soul Society. It only acknowledges Sawaki clan leaders and heirs as its wielder and is passed down to the person next in line to be its owner, whosoever would try to use it for evil would perish unbearable torture. That zanpakutou has gives its owner the ability to manipulate the element they were born with. In other words, Takiko-san can manipulate both the Sacred Phoenix Flames and the Divine Dragon Waters simultaneously with her zanpakutou.'

'The Seiraikouken.' thought Takiko, staring intently at her bodyguard's saber. 'That zanpakutou is the most powerful lightning element zanpakutou in the Soul Society. It was made especially for the Takanashi family leaders and heirs just like the zanpakutou of the Sonzoku Squad members. Like his ancestors, Raiha-san is the reincarnation of Takanaishi Raiden, the first Koushaku's Chair of the first Sonzoku Squad members.'

Takiko and Raiha then entered their fighting stance as they glared at each other. Yukie stared intently at the two shinigami. The wind began to blow; all of the leaves began to rustle, all Raiha and Takiko were waiting for was a Kunugi leaf to part away from its branch. Finally after a few seconds, a Kunugi leaf began to fall and the two made a dash towards each other.

"It's over." said Yukie silently.

As the Kunugi leaf fell to the ground, it was now sliced into two. Raiha and Takiko who were now at each other's opposite position, remained in the same calm emotion. Unexpectedly, the bandages of Raiha's left arm were torn but he had no cuts or wounds.

"You're prodigious as always, Takiko-san." said Raiha as the lightning blade faded away and he sheathed his zanpakutou.

The Sawaki clan princess smiled and turned to face the Takanashi clan heir. "You're a prodigy as well, Raiha-san, you also deserve some credit."

"Two minutes and forty-five seconds, Ojousama, Takanashi-sama." said Yukie, looking at the stopwatch.

"That was a bit slow than last time." said Raiha.

"Well what's important is that we managed to end less than five minutes." said Takiko. "Let's just head back to the manor, my grandfather might be quite worried."

"Sawaki-dono, sure worries about you so much." said Raiha as he rode on his gray horse. "I've always noticed that he treats you more like a daughter rather than a granddaughter."

"It's because I'm all that he has left." replied Takiko as she rode on her beautiful white horse.

"Ojousama, we must be on our way now." said Yukie; she was now riding on her brown horse.

"Okay, Raiha-san, last one to arrive at the manor, gets to make the reports for a whole month." said Takiko; she then took off quickly.

"Hey!" cried Raiha, he then rode off.

Yukie just rode off following Raiha and Takiko.

Arriving at the Sawaki clan manor, the guards quickly opened the gates upon seeing the princess riding on her horse.

Takiko didn't stop and directly went inside. "Thank you!" she said to the guards.

Just as the guards were about to close the gates, Raiha came next and finally Yukie.

"I see Sawaki-hime had a race with Takanashi-sama again." said the first guard as he groggily got up.

The second guard got up and massaged his head. "She's just like her mother."

At the courtyard, Takiko's horse jumped above the big fountain, landing right in front of the elaborate horseshoe-shaped staircase that dominated the entrance to the manor.

The Sawaki clan manor is a hill castle located on the biggest flatland-mountain owned by the clan. The manor was of six-storey high with tall stone foundations, whitewash walls, dark grayish-brown roofs and organizations of the buildings within the complex are standard elements of any Japanese castle. Yet it had ornate glass doors leading to long splendid marble balconies giving a Western feature. The main complex, that consisted one of main donjon and three secondary ones, is located on two hills. The main tower, almost one hundred fifty feet tall, that is located on one hill and the western tower is located on the other. The size of the entire complex is one hundred forty meters on the east-west axis and one hundred twenty-five meters on the north-south axis. The main towers were connected by corridors and passages to the other three towers, forming an inner court. The main donjon consists of seven floors, five of which are visible. The tower is strengthened by two wood columns that run from the fifteen meter stone foundation to the roof. The eastern and western towers consist of four floors, three of which are visible. The northwestern tower has five floors, only three of which are visible from outside. The manor had a strong resemblance to the Himeji Castle. It was far bigger than the Shihouin and Kuchiki manor.

The manor was surrounded by a very beautiful garden. There were shrubs and flowering plants, including peonies, irises and roses, bordering the lawn. Carefully trimmed box plants formed the hedge while water, rocks and gravel set off a range of plants with attractive foliage. There were sweet-smelling cassia trees, garden pavilions, benches sitting by koi fish ponds and fountains. Far from the gardens were the houses of the servants.

"Looks like I win again." said Takiko cheerfully.

"You always win ever since we were kids, Takiko-san." said Raiha, he then walked over to Takiko and helped her going down.

"Well, you're still the Raiha I know." said Takiko. "Let's have some snacks and tea first before you head back home, I made some chocolate croissants today."

"Chocolate croissants…?" asked Raiha, he wasn't familiar with pastries from the human world.

"Ojousama, made some pastry she learned from a recipe book she bought from the world of the living." said Yukie. "Sawaki-dono loves all of her baking, most especially her banana toffee cake."

Takiko, Raiha and Yukie had their afternoon tea at a very beautiful garden pavilion; they were later then joined by Hirohito.

"You're an excellent baker as always, my granddaughter." Hirohito told Takiko.

Takiko smiled. "You always give me too much credit, Grandfather." she said.

"I hope you'll enjoy your picnic tomorrow." said Hirohito.

"Are you sure you won't be able to come tomorrow, Grandfather?" asked Takiko, concerned. "I still have time to make your favorite banana toffee cake."

"I'm sorry, Takiko, but the doctor said that I should rest." replied Hirohito sadly.

Takiko seemed disappointed at her grandfather's reply.

"But don't worry, your godfathers and godmother will be there, they'll be in my place." said Hirohito.

A smile formed on Takiko's lips, knowing that Captain Ukitake would be there.

The Sawaki clan king then turned to Raiha and told him, "Raiha, as my granddaughter's bodyguard, and even though you'll just be going to a picnic, you have to protect her. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sawaki-dono." replied Raiha, respectfully.

The Sawaki clan king then turned to Yukie and told her, "Yukie, continue to assist my granddaughter."

"Yes, Sawaki-dono." replied Yukie with a bow.

"I also wish to talk to you alone tonight at the throne room, Yukie." added Hirohito.

Yukie became quite surprised. "Y-Yes, Sawaki-dono, I will be there."

Raiha and Takiko were also surprised as Yukie; Hirohito rarely spoke to servants in private.

After their afternoon tea, Hirohito immediately went back inside the manor for his check up with the family doctor; Yukie also went inside to give Takiko and Raiha some privacy.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Takiko-san." Raiha told Takiko in the gentlest voice, looking straight to her eyes.

Takiko nodded. "I know you'll come tomorrow, Raiha-san." replied Takiko, looking straight into her bodyguard's eyes.

From the rooftop, Yukie was watching the two shinigami saying goodbye to each other with the sunset as a background. 'How romantic…' she thought with a sigh.

Before riding on his horse, Raiha gave Takiko a kiss on the cheek. "Take care." he whispered to her. He then rode on his horse and fled away from the manor.

Takiko, who was surprised and blushed, just followed **him with her eyes, remaining still and listening to the sound of the horse's footsteps gradually fading away.**

Later that night, pale and with contracted lips, Yukie left the throne room. Looking at her forehead, which was gloomy and covered with perspiration, one would have said that she must have remembered the most horrible moment of her life.

The following day, everyone whom Takiko invited came to the lake where they would have the picnic. The lake traveled an area where the lakes, mountains, and beautiful summer weather have made it one of the most famous summer playgrounds in the Northwest. It is a land of dense forests, giant aromatic cedars and wildflowers, where one can view the largest nesting osprey population in the western states on the shores of the lake. Punctuated by lapis blue flowing rivers, cascading over waterfalls, sitting still in azure lakes, it allowed anyone to taste the sweetness of wild huckleberries, smell the aroma of fresh cut timber and bask in the friendliness of a casual and relaxed countryside. Everyone, except the Sonzoku Squad members, couldn't help but be amazed by the beauty of the place.

"Wow, this place is place is owned by the Sawaki clan?!" said Shuuhei, dumbfounded by the entire place.

"It's so pretty!" said Yachiru, admiring the beauty of the place.

"Truly beautiful." said Yumichika, also admiring the place.

"This place sure is perfect for the picnic." said Renji, amazed by everything. "Sawaki-hime sure knows how to plan a celebration."

"It's so beautiful here." said Retsu, smiling.

Isane nodded in agreement.

Yukie who was holding some baskets then came and said. "This lake is a Sawaki clan property but the rightful owner is Ojousama."

Those who didn't know about this were taken by surprise at Yukie's words.

Takiko then came with Raiha and said, "True, this lake was given to me by my grandfather as a graduation gift."

"Who would wanna give a lake as a graduation gift?" asked Ichigo, unable to believe what Takiko just said.

"Ojousama's grandfather." Yukie told Ichigo.

"Speaking of which, where is the Commander-General and Squad 8 and 13?" asked Fusami, curious.

"I received word that the Commander-General won't be able to come but I don't know about Squad 8 and 13." said Tadashi.

"I see. Thank you for the news, Hosokawa-san." Takiko told Tadashi.

"You're welcome, Koushakufujin." replied Tadashi.

"So, what's good to do around here?" asked Ikkaku.

"You can go fishing, boating, hiking and camping." replied Takiko.

"Fishing?!" said Yachiru, she has always loved fishing most especially at Byakuya's koi pond.

"Yeah, there are lots of." said Takiko.

"There are boats and fishing equipment there at that cabin." said Yukie, pointing to a cabin at her far right. "You can use them but please do so, you have to return them."

Everyone agreed on what they wanted to do, some went fishing for their meal; some went hiking at the woods while others helped in preparing for the picnic. It was indeed a wonderful day for relaxing after celebrating New Year. Takiko who was sitting on the grassland by the lake, felt happy to see everyone enjoying the picnic, yet she felt loneliness in her part, her grandfather was unable to attend because of his condition while her godfathers seem to be not coming.

"Is something wrong?" asked Raiha as he sat down next her.

"No, I'm fine." replied Takiko.

"You seem a bit sad." Raiha pointed.

Takiko sighed. "A little." she replied. "Grandfather wasn't able to come and I thought godfather Juushirou would be here today."

"You really love Captain Ukitake like a father."

"True. He was always there for me ever since I was little. And to be honest, I always feel at ease with him, like he's really my father."



It was afternoon at the Ugendou, Captain Ukitake and little Takiko sat by a pool, shaded under a cherry blossom tree. Captain Ukitake touched the surface of the pool and pulled his hand out of the water and opened his palm to reveal some small bits of food. Dropping them to the pond, a carp came and ate all the food.

"It sure is a wonderful day." said Juushirou. He then noticed that his little goddaughter was depressed while hugging her knees. "Is something wrong, Takiko-chan? Are you ill?" he asked, full of concern and worried.

"No, I'm fine." replied little Takiko with an edge of sadness in her tone.

Captain Ukitake placed his arms around his little beautiful goddaughter. "Are you sure? Because it looks like you're not. You can tell me what's wrong, I am your godfather."

Little Takiko looked up to her godfather momentarily. "Does my father love me?" she asked suddenly.

The captain was a bit surprised by the question. "What do you mean? Of course your father loves you. Why would you ask that?"

The little Sawaki clan princess raised her eyes filled with tears and stared at him for a long time, then again fell to weeping bitterly "Grandfather told me that my father left me and never came back. If my father really loves me, then why —"

Before Captain Ukitake could let little Takiko finish, he hugged her and said, "It's alright, Takiko-chan, I'm always here for you. Remember, there are no fathers who don't love their children."

"All I want is a father who will always be there for me." said little Takiko, wiping her tears.

Captain Ukitake then smiled at her and said, "If you want, I'll stand up as your father."

"Re…really?" asked little Takiko, surprised but happy at the request.

"Of course." replied Juushirou, smiling. "I have always loved you like a daughter. So don't cry anymore, I'll always be there when you need me."

The little princess then hugged her godfather as she said wholeheartedly, "Thank you very much. I love you so much, godfather Juushirou."

"I love you too so much, Takiko-chan." replied Juushirou as hugged his goddaughter back. "My little princess." he whispered.



As the flashback faded in Takiko's mind, she thought, 'Ever since that day, I never felt the sadness of longing for a father. Godfather Juushirou has always treated me like his own flesh and blood, even though I was always away because of my missions, I couldn't stop thinking about the times I spent with him. If only he was my real father, if only mother chose him instead of my wastrel father.'

While Takiko was busy staring far away at the skies, Raiha turned to his back as he sensed someone's spiritual pressure; a smile was formed on his lips. He then stood up and left Takiko.

Suddenly, Takiko felt two hands placed over her eyes to hold her fast and heard Captain Ukitake's voice ask merrily, "Who am I? Who am I?"

Takiko sprang from her position and hugged her godfather. "I'm so glad you could come." she said happily.

Captain Ukitake hugged his goddaughter back and then steadied her. "I won't be able to forgive myself if I miss your picnic." he said.

From afar, Captain Kyouraku looked at his best friend and goddaughter and said silently, "Those two…"

"Captain Kyouraku—" started Nanao.

"Come on, Nanao-chan, let's leave those two alone." Shunsui told Nanao, positioning to leave.

Even though confused, Nanao followed her captain's order and left along with him, heading to where Captain Unohana, Isane and Yukie were.

"Kyouraku-sama, Lieutenant Ise, we're so glad you could come to Sawaki-hime's picnic." said Yukie.

"Yeah." said Shunsui.

"I had to dump a whole bottle of sake on him just to for him to get up." said Nanao.

"I knew it." said Yukie.

"Try to keep it between us the next time, okay, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui told Nanao.

Captain Unohana smiled. "So, where's Captain Ukitake?" she asked.

Captain Kyouraku pointed with his thumb where his best friend was and said, "Do you need to ask?"

Captain Unohana and Isane turned to see where Captain Ukitake with Takiko. The two were laughing while having a conversation.

"Captain Ukitake truly loves his goddaughter." said Retsu, smiling.

"Ever since Takiko-chan was a baby he always worried about her rather than himself." said Shunsui.

"Um… Captain Unohana…," started Isane.

"Yes, Isane?" asked Retsu.

"How come Captain Ukitake loves Sawaki-hime so much?" asked Isane curiously.

"Personally, the only thing I know is that he told us that he sees someone and himself through Sawaki-hime." replied Retsu. "Whenever he's with her, he always feels at ease, and he even forgets about his illness."

"He won't be even to forgive himself when something bad happens to Takiko-chan." added Shunsui.

"Ukitake-sama and Ojousama share such an inseparable bond." said Yukie, looking worriedly at her mistress. "Almost like a father-and-daughter relationship."

Just then, Kiyone and Sentarou arrived to where Yukie, Captain Unohana, Isane, Captain Kyouraku and Nanao were.

"Nee-san!" said Kiyone.

"Oh, Kiyone, you weren't with Captain Ukitake?" said Isane.

"Yeah, he wanted to go alone." replied Kiyone.

"Where is Captain Ukitake anyway?" asked Sentarou, looking around.

"He's with Sawaki-hime." replied Isane, pointing to where the Squad 13 captain and the Sonzoku Squad's Koushakufujin's Chair were.

'Why does the captain have to play favorites with the Sawaki clan princess?' thought Kiyone, glaring at Takiko with jealousy.

'Just because the captain's her godfather, doesn't mean she has to be as dear to him as apple of one's eye.' thought Sentarou, also glaring jealously at Takiko.

Just then, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika came carrying some fishes.

"We're having fish barbeque for lunch." said Ikkaku.

"Yukie-chan, please make them yummy." Yachiru told Yukie, giving her some fish.

"Okeydokey, Lieutenant Kusajishi." replied Yukie, taking the fish.

Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku then came.

"Hey, everyone." said Rangiku.

"I knew you'd come here today, Shunsui." said Toushirou.

"Well, boy genius, this is my goddaughter's picnic, I'm not suppose to disappoint her." replied Shunsui.

The word 'goddaughter' shocked both Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku.

"Sa-Sawaki-hime is your goddaughter?!" stammered Rangiku, flabbergasted.

"Since when were you a godfather?" asked Toushirou, surprised and curious.

"Since Hirohito-san asked Ukitake and I to be her godfathers and Captain Unohana to be her godmother." replied Shunsui.

"What?!" exclaimed Rangiku, unable to believe. "Captain Ukitake is also her godfather?! And Captain Unohana is her godmother?!"

"That's right." Isane told Rangiku.

"Speaking of godfathers and godmothers, Ukitake's here? I thought he couldn't come because of his health." said Toushirou.

Captain Kyouraku laughed. "Pretty boy's actually feeling good today. He's with his goddaughter right now."

Captain Hitsugaya turned to where Captain Kyouraku pointed.

Later at exactly eleven o' clock noon, the picnic began. Everyone enjoyed the fish barbeque and main course dishes Yukie made, she had help from the Sawaki clan's chefs, and the desserts Takiko made, most especially Yachiru. It was the best day, for the beautiful Sawaki clan princess, everything turned out the way she wanted it to be.

Later that night, when everyone in the Sawaki clan manor was asleep, King Hirohito was awake. Inside his room, he was by his desk writing something rather more consequential than his own health to worry.

Hirohito's chamber was had a strong resemblance of the Reinaissance and Modern Europe. The time of the 17th century which has been called "the century of magnificent beds," the style a la duchesse, with tester and curtains only at the head, replaced the more enclosed beds in France, though they lasted much longer in England.

Beautifully constructed by skilled craftsmen and artisans from birch solids, cherry, pecan veneers and elm burl with a classic chestnut finish, the marble and carved accents create a unique ambience for this outstanding collection.

He had an enormous beautiful lit à la duchesse bed that had embroideries enriched with pearls, and figures on a silver or golden ground, it had dark blue velvet curtains. So much gold was used that the velvet bluecy showed.His room also consists of bedside chest and decorative mirror, dresser and mirror, Gentleman's Chest, armoire, accent wall mirror and three ornate gold chandeliers.

'Five months… I only have five months left before I shuffle off this mortal coil.' he thought, he stopped for a while as he massage his eyes then went on. 'Takiko… I have always loved you like a daughter. I never wanted to hurt you… but you must know the truth. Protecting you from the truth was the greatest mistake I've ever made in my whole life. I am deeply sorry. I don't deserve to be called your grandfather.'

Hirohito then stood up and went over to an elaborate sideboard with a mirror in a richly carved frame hanging above it. On top of the table was a chest made of fine wood and had beautifully carved designs. As he opened the chest, he took out a small book that was the only thing inside it. As he held it on both of his hands, he couldn't help but stare intently at it.

**Chapter 3: Farewell **

A week after the picnic, everyone resumed to their daily tasks. It was a peaceful and beautiful morning at the Sawaki clan manor; Takiko and Hirohito were at the elegant dining room enjoying their ten-course breakfast. The sixteen feet long table rested on two carved crocus pedestals with an elaborately molded base. The top had a beveled edge and rounded corners. The chairs featured a Sheraton back, carved arms and front legs, and gold brocade fabric. The crown of each chair bears a fern frond overlay carving highlighted in gold. It was of solid wood construction using select cherry and mahogany woods. Hirohito sat at the first end of the table while Takiko at the opposite side.

All the drawers of the dining room were dovetailed for optimum strength. Drawers were also dust proofed and feature metal guides with a built-in stop. Both cabinets were braced with solid wood corner blocks, glued and screwed in place to provide perfect rigidity. The serpentine-front china cabinet had three curved doors with raised and scrolled moldings, mirrored back, three-way touch lighting, plate groove in back shelf rail, and adjustable wooden shelf behind each door. The server had a stone top, mirrored back, cabriole posts on rack, plate grooves on bottom of rack, and two doors with beveled glass. All were built on solid hardwood frames with select mahogany and maple veneers.

Despite the manor's traditional architecture, seventy percent of the manor's interiors and architectural designs were of European style in the 18th century because of the Sawaki clan family members love for European arts.

"Takiko…" said Hirohito, opening the conversation.

"Yes, grandfather?" asked Takiko, putting down her tea cup.

"Do you have any plans for today?" asked Hirohito.

"Well, I have training with Raiha-san, I'm going to the Hojo Dance School for our final recital, and bake some pastries and if I have time, I can visit godfather Juushirou, I heard he's very ill today." replied Takiko.

"I see…" said Hirohito silently; he shook his head to hide the sadness in his eyes.

'Grandfather…' thought Takiko, worried.

Later on at the Hojo Dance School, Fusami, Akina and Takiko were all dressed in exquisite kimono and their hairs were kept with ornate pins and chopsticks.

"Today's the final recital." said Fusami, fixing her kimono.

"Speaking of final, why isn't Fuwa-san here today?" asked Takiko, attaching a flower pin to her hair.

"Hanaka-nee is with her mother today hiking at a mountain to get some new herbs for some new medicines." replied Akina.

"Is that so…" said Takiko.

"Don't worry, Sawaki-san, mom said that she's excused." Fusami told Takiko.

"Well, I'm glad that your mother allowed Fuwa-san to be excused." said Takiko.

"Takiko-nee, you look so beautiful." Akina commented Takiko.

"Thank you, Akina-san." replied Takiko, smiling.

"I wonder when'll the Central 46 give us another mission, all I've been doing is dancing." said Fusami.

"You know if you keep dancing every single day, Hojo-san, you'll end breaking the dance floor." said Takiko, teasing.

The three girls then giggled.

A woman wearing a floral patterned kimono yellow with black hair with red streaks kept into a knot by a dragon pin and green eyes came into the room. "Are you girls ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom." replied Fusami.

"Yes, Auntie." replied Takiko and Akina.

"It's too bad that Hanaka-chan isn't here. That girl improved so much in dancing." said Tsubasa. "Let's go then."

The three girls followed their teacher to the studio for their final recital. During their final recital, Fusami performed first, and as expected, her performance was perfect. Takiko was able to do her recital well, yet Tsubasa noticed that something was bothering the beautiful princess. Unlike Fusami and Akina's performance, Takiko's feet and hands were heavy. When class was over, just when Takiko was about to get in her carriage, Tsubasa came.

"Auntie Tsubasa, is there something wrong?" asked Takiko, curious.

"You mastered your steps and you had perfect timing with the music, but you seemed disturbed." said Tsubasa, concerned. "Is something wrong, Takiko-hime?"

Takiko bent her head down. "Well… it's Grandfather…"

"Is something wrong with Sawaki-sensei?" asked Tsubasa, worried.

"He's been acting quite depressed lately." replied Takiko sadly. "It's like he feels guilty over something."

Tsubasa then placed a comforting hand on Takiko's shoulder. "Why don't you spend time with him? You and the others were far away for a long time because of your missions, not to mention that you're busy with your duties as a leader of the Sonzoku Squad, he probably wants you to be around with him. Sawaki-sensei will indeed be glad if you're always with him."

Takiko smiled. "Okay, I will. Thank you, Auntie Tsubasa."

Tsubasa smiled, seeing her sensei's granddaughter happy again.

Takiko then bid Tsubasa goodbye and told her carriage to head off to the Ugendou.

As Tsubasa watched Takiko leave, she couldn't help but picture in her mind Takiko's mother. 'Yuuna-hime…' she thought.

After traveling for many minutes, Takiko's carriage arrived and stopped at the Ugendou. The coachman opened the carriage door and led Takiko down.

"Is there something else you need, Ojousama?" asked the coachman as he handed Takiko a bento box placed inside a lavender cloth. He had navy blue parted hair and pale brown eyes and wore an indigo shihakusho.

"No, it's alright, Tasuku-san." replied Takiko, taking the bento box. "Just please wait patiently. I'll visit my godfather and have afternoon tea with him."

"Yes, Ojousama." replied Tasuku with a bow.

Meanwhile at Captain Ukitake's room, the Squad 13 captain sat up on his bed and was reading a book. Just then, he heard the sound of running footsteps heading toward his room. As his door was abruptly opened, it revealed Kiyone and Sentarou, who were panting and sweating heavily.

"Kiyone…? Sentarou…?" asked Juushirou, surprised and curious. "Is something—?"

Sentarou pushed Kiyone aside and said, "Captain—"

Kiyone kicked her co-3rd seat and said, "Captain Ukitake, you—"

Before Kiyone could finish, Sentarou pushed her face. "Captain, you have a—"

Just when Sentarou was about to finish, Kiyone pushed him to wall. "Sorry to interrupt you, Captain Ukitake, but you have a guest." she said and then panted.

Captain Ukitake sweat dropped. "A guest…? Who…?" he asked curiously.

Sentarou then pushed Kiyone to the other side of the wall. "Your goddaughter, Sawaki Takiko-hime, sir,"

Kiyone broke free from Sentarou's hand. "Stop stealing my lines, gingko-head!" she shouted angrily at Sentarou.

"Stealing!?! Why don't you get your own spotlight, pipsqueak!" Sentarou shouted back.

Captain Ukitake sighed and sweat dropped. "Can you please bring her here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." replied Kiyone and Sentarou simultaneously.

Before the two 3rd seat holders could leave, Takiko arrived outside the room.

"Good afternoon, Godfather Juushirou." said Takiko in a gentle and warm tone.

Captain Ukitake smiled. "Good afternoon to you too, Takiko-chan, you should have told me you'd be visiting."

"I wanted to surprise you." said Takiko.

Captain Ukitake then turned to his two 3rd seat and said, "Kiyone, Sentarou, you may go now."

"Yes, Sir." replied Kiyone and Sentarou, simultaneous. As the two left, they were still arguing, making Captain Ukitake and Takiko sweat drop.

Takiko then went inside her godfather's room and sat down and placed her bento box next to her. "How are you feeling?" she asked, full of concerned.

"I feel completely relieved, most especially that you visited me." replied Juushirou, smiling.

"Then I hope you'd be glad to join me for afternoon tea." said Takiko, as she unwrapped the cloth.

"Of course I will, you know that I love your afternoon tea." said Juushirou with a smile.

Captain Ukitake and Takiko then had their afternoon tea at a garden pavilion. The two enjoyed eating the pastries and sandwiches and the delicious soothing cream tea. The captain felt that his illness was gone because of the joy he felt being with his beloved beautiful goddaughter. The crown princess herself felt that her problems were gone, being with her godfather, she seemed to be in a world where there were no problems. The two indeed felt so happy with each other's presence.

"So how are things lately?" asked Juushirou, opening the conversation.

"Fine." replied Takiko, putting down her tea cup. "But since the Central 46 hasn't given us any missions lately, most of my squad members, especially Tsutsui-san, Ogasawara-san and Nikaido-san, are quite disappointed."

"I see."

"Those three are the most eager in getting into any kind of action. That's why they love being members of the Sonzoku Squad."

"How is Sawaki-san? Has his health condition improved?"

"Well, the doctors say that he's doing fine. Although… I'm quite worried."

"It's alright, Takiko-chan, its best if you spend more time with him. King Sawaki loves you very much; he just wants you to be with him before you leave for another mission. Use your time wisely; every single second is as precious as life."

Takiko smiled. "That's what Auntie Tsubasa told me too. I do plan in spending more time with grandfather."

"He'll indeed be happy having quality time with you."

Takiko looked at her godfather for a moment and then bowed her head to hide the sadness in her face.

Captain Ukitake noticed his goddaughter's sad facial expression, this time, he broke the silence as he said, "You seem so downcast, Takiko-chan, what's wrong this time?"

"Um…" started Takiko.

"What is it?" asked Juushirou, curious and concerned.

"Godfather Juushirou… what do you know about my mother?" questioned Takiko. "Grandfather told me that you, Godfather Shunsui and Godmother Retsu were good friends."

At this question, the captain couldn't help but also be saddened. "Well… your mother was indeed the most beautiful woman in the world; she was prodigy and an excellent leader of the Sonzoku Squad, and she was also very kind-hearted. But above that, she was vital and had passion and energy for everything she does." he answered.

"What do you know about her husband, my wastrel father who left us?"

"Now, Takiko-chan, you mustn't speak about your father like that."

"I know… but what do you know about him?"

"I don't know anything about your father's history, nor do I know his name and what he looks like."

"But you must know something even a little bit."

"The only thing your grandfather told us that he wasn't able to handle the mistake he did, that he abandoned you and your mother. Your grandfather indeed blamed him for Yuuna-san's death and why you were orphaned of your parents."

Takiko felt hurt at her godfather's words, she tried to fight back the tears inside.

But just before a tear was about to fall, Captain Ukitake hugged his goddaughter. "It's alright. Remember that I promised to you that I'll stand as your father? Isn't that enough for you?"

Takiko couldn't help but cry on her godfather's chest. Those words echoed endlessly in her heart. 'Why? Why couldn't godfather Juushirou be my father? He's always been there for me when I need him the most. If only…If only…' with these thought in her mind, the crown princess began to recall the precious moments she shared with Captain Ukitake. These memories were far more precious than her position in the Soul Society.

From afar, Sentarou and Kiyone were hiding behind the trees. They've been eavesdropping on Captain Ukitake and Takiko the whole time.

"What's going on? Why is Captain Ukitake hugging his goddaughter?" asked Kiyone then thought, 'I wish I could be in her place right now.'

'Honestly, why does Sawaki-hime have to be the captain's favorite.' thought Sentarou, jealous.

Later on when the afternoon tea was over, Takiko already felt well after being comforted by Captain Ukitake, she was now outside the Ugendou with her godfather, ready to leave.

"Are you sure you're fine now?" asked Juushirou, a little worried.

"Yes, I'm already fine, thank you so much, Godfather Juushirou," replied Takiko.

"Well, I'm glad that you're fine. Have a safe trip home."

"I will."

"Ojousama, we must go now." Tasuku told Takiko.

Takiko nodded, she bid Captain Ukitake goodbye once more before entering her carriage and left the Ugendou. Arriving at home, she immediately went down from her carriage and went inside the mansion.

"Welcome back, Ojousama." Yukie greeted Takiko, bowing respectfully.

"How is my grandfather?" asked Takiko.

"He's fine." replied Yukie. "He's waiting for you at the garden."

"I see."

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Okay."

Arriving at the garden, Takiko saw her grandfather sitting serenely in a garden pavilion with his eyes closed; there was a slight smile on his lips. He was almost as calm as Buddha, he felt so enlightened as if he was in another world.

"Grandfather…" said Takiko, breaking the silence.

Hirohito opened his eyes and turned to his granddaughter. "Sit down, Takiko." he told her.

Although confused, Takiko sat down next to her grandfather. There was a moment of silence.

"The day has almost come to an end." said Hirohito, opening the conversation.

"Indeed." replied Takiko, staring at the sunset.

"But as they say: no matter how many times the sun will set, it will continue to rise."

"Chances in life…"

"So how was your day?" asked Hirohito, changing the subject.

"Fine, Godfather Juushirou loved the afternoon tea I prepared for him." replied Takiko, smiling.

"You truly love Captain Ukitake like a father."

"Yes."

At his granddaughter's words, Hirohito gave a worried look at Takiko; he couldn't help but recall something in his mind.



King Hirohito rushed upstairs to the chamber of his daughter. Yuuna was now about to give birth to her baby, her scream of pain could be heard in the entire mansion. As Hirohito arrived outside of his daughter's chamber, several servants, including Yoriko, his daughter's lady-in-waiting, were there.

"How is my daughter, Yoshimi-san?" Hirohito asked Yoshimi, he was pale and sweating because he was extremely worried of Yuuna.

"Please calm down, Sawaki-dono." replied Yoshimi. "The doctors say that we must be patient and hope that she'll be fine."

"I have to go in." said Hirohito, he tried to enter the room but the guards stopped him.

"Forgive us, Sawaki-dono but you can't enter." said the first guard.

"But Yuuna needs me!" protested Hirohito.

"Please, Sawaki-dono, the only way for you to help Ojousama is to have faith in her." said Yoshimi.

Hirohito managed to calm down. "Very well then, I'll be in the shrine." with that, he left the place quietly.

Several hours passed, Hirohito went back upstairs to the room of his daughter. Yet he noticed that everyone was so downcast, some were even crying. This made him worry about his daughter.

"Doctor, how is my daughter?" Hirohito asked the first doctor.

"She successfully gave birth to a very beautiful and healthy baby." replied the first doctor.

"May I see Yuuna? Is she asleep?"

The doctors shook their head; there was sadness on their faces.

"Why? Is something wrong? What happened to Yuuna?" asked Hirohito, he was almost losing control of himself.

"Sawaki-dono…" started the third doctor.

"Yuuna-hime… has… passed away…" said the second doctor sadly.

Hirohito's eyes widened in shock by the news, he abruptly went inside the chamber. Upon seeing his daughter lying lifelessly in her bed with a cotton white cloth that covered her body, the Sawaki clan king fell on to his knees and shouted his daughter's name out loud, that every person in the mansion heard it. He went over to his daughter and began to mourn.

"Yuuna, forgive me… If I only listened to you back then." said Hirohito through tears.

The second doctor then approached the distressed nobleman. "Sawaki-dono…" he started.

"Where is the baby?" asked Hirohito, his tone changed to anger that his spiritual pressure began to emit a fearful state. "Where is that baby?!!"

"S-She's… with… the princess's lady-in-waiting." stammered the second the doctor, he became very frightened.

The nobleman then stormed out of his daughter's chamber and head downstairs, following the baby's spiritual pressure. He arrived at Yuuna's personal living room, there he saw Yoshimi with the baby who was wrapped in the softest white cloth.

"Yoshimi!" said Hirohito in almost a furious tone, approaching Yoshimi and the baby.

"Y-Yes, Sawaki-dono?" stammered Yoshimi, she felt fear at the powerful spiritual pressure of the nobleman.

"Give me that baby!" demanded Hirohito.

'N-No!' thought Yoshimi, clutching the baby as if protecting it. Yet as she stepped back, she realized that there was no way out.

As Hirohito was about to take the baby from Yoshimi's arms, to his surprise, the baby was looking at him directly in the face. He saw that the baby's eyes were the exact shade of green-tinted blue as Yuuna's. Looking at the baby's eyes, he remembered the day his own daughter was born. His rage disappeared.

"Yuuna…" Hirohito whispered gently.

"Your Majesty…?" asked Yoshimi, worried.

"May I hold my granddaughter?" asked Hirohito, his voice became more gentle and warm.

This surprised Yoshimi but she gently gave the baby to Hirohito.

With the baby in his arms, Hirohito felt the same joy he felt when he held Yuuna in his arms when she came to the world.

"Sawaki-dono, is there something you need?" asked Yoshimi, worried.

"Takiko…" said Hirohito. "My granddaughter shall be named Takiko… Sawaki Takiko. She'll be named after my mother."

A week later, Yuuna was now laid in her death bed in the Sawaki clan temple. She wore funeral clothes far richer than those she had worn in life. Silk undergarments to keep her warm, a silk gown sewn with gold thread, she wore her diadem with her hair tied to a right side ponytail and two delicate slippers with the softest leather soles. She was surrounded with peonies, lilies, roses, camellia, all of her favorite flowers. Everyone in the manor, even the baby, wore the coarsest mourning clothes. Sorrow reigned over the entire household, nobody spoke in their normal tones, even their faces portrayed nothing but melancholy.

When Hirohito finished lighting incense and praying, he went over to his granddaughter who just woke up from her sleep. As he held Takiko in his arms, he couldn't help but feel happy as the little baby smiled at him. Just then, as his granddaughter opened small right hand, the Sacred Phoenix Flames appeared.

Yoshimi, who witnessed this, was taken by surprise. "King Sawaki…!" exclaimed Yoshimi.

"Her Sawaki blood has awakened." said Hirohito, amazed. 'She not only resembles Yuuna in appearance but also in ability. Yet, her spiritual pressure is more powerful than mine and Yuuna's.' he thought.

But to Hirohito's greatest surprise, when Takiko opened her left hand, water that shined in emerald green appeared. 'This is—! The Divine Dragon Water!' thought Hirohito, shocked.

Ever since that incident occurred, the news spread throughout the entire Seireitei, and this alarmed the Central 46 and the Soul King. Because of this, Hirohito was sent to the Seijoutoukyorin.

"Sawaki Hirohito, we have received news that your granddaughter Sawaki Takiko possess two special abilities." said a wise man.

"Yes, she has the Sacred Phoenix Flames and the Divine Dragon Waters." replied Hirohito.

"Members of the Sonzoku Squad must possess one ability. Never two or three or way pass one. We freely acknowledge that her birth is inhumane." said another wise man.

"But how can you say that?!" questioned Hirohito, trying to control his rage. "How can you say that my granddaughter is a cursed child? Who gives you the right to say that?!"

"We are not saying that she is cursed but rather one who can utter threats against the Soul Society." said a wise woman.

"What are you all trying to say?" questioned Hirohito, fear almost came unto him.

"You're granddaughter's powers may one day be used to destroy the entire Soul Society." answered a judge. "The Soul King himself sees the same view that she is a danger to all of us. Therefore, it is our duty to annihilate any threat to the Soul Society."

Hirohito's eyes widened of fear. "Are you saying that my granddaughter will be—?!"

"She shall be executed as our final judgment." said the other judge.

"You can't mean it?! She's just a baby! How in the world could make such a fateful decision so lightly?!

"We do not take it lightly we assure you." said a wise man. "You must accept this fate no matter how hard it is. Your granddaughter is the Cursed Child. The child we all feared that one day may bring calamity."

Hirohito clutched his fist in anger. 'No, you're wrong! Takiko is not the Cursed Child! I can't let them do this to my granddaughter whom Yuuna gave her life to bring her into this world.' thought Hirohito, and then said, "Please, I beg from all of you, give me a chance to prove that Takiko is not a threat to the Soul Society. It's not my fault why she was given two gifts, but I know that she'll never fall into the wrong hands. Please, please, give me the chance to prove to all of you."

The members of Central 46 looked at each other; Hirohito was indeed so persistent in saving his granddaughter.

"Very well then, we will immediately send this request to the Soul King and inform you of his response." said the first judge. "As of now, you may return to what you were doing today."

Later that night, Hirohito sat up on his bed unable to sleep. The words of the Central 46 echoed in his mind repeatedly. He felt himself drained out of all his power. He just lost his daughter and now he will lose his first grandchild? His entire world was now turning upside down. What will he do? What if the Soul King won't approve his request? He felt himself shattered into endless pieces.

'I can't afford this… I won't let Takiko die!' thought Hirohito, clutching his blanket.

Unable to sleep, the nobleman went to his granddaughter's chamber. There, the baby was sleeping soundly in her beautiful canopied crib, looking at Takiko, Hirohito couldn't help but remember Yuuna. Just then, Takiko cried, Hirohito picked her up and carried her.

"It's alright, Takiko, grandfather's here." he whispered gently while rocking the baby to sleep.

The chamber door was slightly open that Yoshimi saw and heard what Hirohito said. 'Your majesty…' she thought.

"As long as I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you." whispered Hirohito, a tear slowly fell down to his cheek.

The following day, Hirohito was immediately summoned by the Central 46 again.

"Sawaki Hirohito, the Soul King has approved your request." said the first judge.

The nobleman felt relieved at the news.

"His majesty has given word that you must find a group of witnesses that could testify that Sawaki Takiko is not a threat to the Soul Society." said the fourth judge.

"If you succeed, then your granddaughter's life shall be spared and this entire case will be buried in secrecy." said the first judge.

"I understand." replied Hirohito.

This news arrived to the Gotei 13. All of the captains couldn't believe that how could the Soul King and the Central 46 have no pity for an innocent baby.

"But how could they do such a thing?" questioned Juushirou.

"I for one can't believe it myself." said Yamamoto.

"Sawaki-san had just lost his daughter and now he'll lose his first grandchild." said Retsu. "It's so cruel."

"Cruel indeed." said Ginrei.

"Is there anyway we can help Hirohito-san, Yama-jii?" asked Shunsui.

"Yes, there is." replied Yamamoto.

"How?" asked Juushirou. "How can we help?"

"Sawaki-san is in need of a group of witnesses to testify that his granddaughter Takiko is not a threat." replied Yamamoto.

"So how are we gonna testify the baby?" asked Shunsui curiously.

"Those who are willing to help Sawaki-san will come with me to the Sawaki clan manor this afternoon to see the child." said Yamamoto. "If all of the members of the Gotei 13, most especially the captains, will be witnesses, then Sawaki Takiko shall be spared."

"I'll go, Genryuusai-sensei." said Juushirou.

"I will come as well." said Retsu.

"Count me in." said Shunsui.

Soon, all of the captains joined in. And later that very afternoon, all of them went to the Sawaki clan manor.

"Welcome to the Sawaki clan manor, honorable guests." Yoshimi greeted the captains warmly and respectfully.

"We are here to help Sawaki-san." said Yamamoto. "Can you take us to him?"

"Yes, he's in the throne room." replied Yoshimi, she felt happy that Takiko will be saved.

Yoshimi then lead all of the captains to the throne room at the sixth floor. As they were there, the captains couldn't help but be amazed at the display of riches inside the mansion, everything, from the architecture down to all the furniture, everything was of such great value that a suitable price is hard to estimate.

"I never knew this place has gotten bigger." said Shunsui, looking in amazement at the entire room.

"Sawaki-dono has ordered extensions to be done since he has a granddaughter now." replied Yoshimi.

"But isn't the manor too big already?" asked Juushirou with a sweat drop, doesn't Hirohito understand what is big or too much?

"It seems Sawaki-san truly loves his granddaughter." said Retsu, smiling.

Yoshimi then stopped right in front of two large elaborate mahogany doors, there were two guards standing by the sides.

"State your business." said the two guards.

"The captains of the Gotei 13 came here to help King Sawaki in sparing his granddaughter's life." replied Yoshimi.

"You may now enter." said the two guards, opening the doors.

The throne room was unique, as it retains the original decor from the days of the very first ruler of the clan. The sumptuous room has gold garnishing with crimson-velvet wall coverings complemented by a marble ceiling, lit by a rock crystal chandelier. Adorning the room are huge mirrors made in the clan's glass factory.

Hirohito stood up from his throne and went over to the captains. "Genryuusai-san, what brings all of you here?" he asked, curious.

"We are here to help you in saving your granddaughter." replied Yamamoto.

Before Hirohito could say anything, another servant entered with the current Sonzoku Squad members.

'My students…' thought Hirohito, and then said, "Reigen, why are all of you here?"

"We've come to help you, Sawaki-sensei." replied Reigen. "We've heard about the news about Yuuna's daughter, and we want to help."

"It's the least we can do for Yuuna-hime." said Tomoe.

A smile formed on Hirohito's lips. "I greatly appreciate all of your help." he said, and he then turned to his deceased daughter's lady-in-waiting, "Yoshimi-san, is Takiko awake?"

"Yes, she's been quite bored though." replied Yoshimi.

"Let's go then." Hirohito told everyone.

Takiko's chamber was at the fifth floor right next to Yuuna's chamber. As they entered, the room was very elegant for a nursery, there were graceful furniture, silk carpets, and velvet curtains. Fresh peonies, roses, carnations, daffodils and other flowers placed in ornate vases were decorated in the room. They saw the beautiful baby wrapped in silk and satin clothing in an attractive round crib that had an appealing center panel with a three-dimensional hand embossed cherub that had constructed of native hardwoods; it featured tapered legs and the canopy ring is made of aluminum tubing for maximum strength to display drapes and canopies.

Yoshimi picked up Takiko and showed her to everyone. "This is the new crown princess of the Sawaki clan, Sawaki Takiko." said Yoshimi in a proud tone.

Everyone was awed at the baby, not only that she was astoundingly gorgeous but she was strong resemblance of her mother and her spiritual pressure was far powerful for a baby.

"She's so beautiful." said Retsu.

"She looks exactly like Yuuna-hime." said Hoshihito.

Captain Yamamoto stared intently at the baby. 'That baby's spiritual pressure… is quite powerful.' he thought.

"Would you like to hold her, Unohana-sama?" Yoshimi asked Retsu.

"Of course." replied Retsu.

Captain Unohana then held the baby crown princess in her arms. "Such a beautiful baby." she said while caressing the baby's soft cheek.

"Wonder why the baby's not scared of her." Shunsui whispered to Juushirou.

Juushirou shrugged.

"Scared of what?" Retsu asked Shunsui.

Shunsui and Juushirou froze in fear.

"I… uh… Takiko-chan's not scared that she's surrounded by new faces." replied Shunsui, slightly nervous.

"Uh, yeah, that's right." said Juushirou.

As Takiko opened her right hand, the Sacred Phoenix Flames appeared again. This surprised everyone.

"That's the Sacred Phoenix Flames!" said Ginrei, very amazed at what he had just witnessed.

"Correct." said Hirohito.

But when Takiko opened her left hand, the Divine Dragon Waters appeared. This made everyone more surprised.

"Sawaki-sensei, this is—!" exclaimed Chitose, turning to her former mentor.

"The Divine Dragon Waters." said Hirohito, staring intently at the emerald green water. "According to some documents my ancestors wrote, the Divine Dragon Waters is the power opposed to the Sacred Phoenix Flames. I don't know how or where in the world Takiko received this power. And because this, her life is beset with danger."

Intense silence filled the entire room at Hirohito's words.

"It hasn't been a year since Takiko was born." Hirohito went on, facing outside of the window while clutching the curtains. "Her first words and first steps, her first birthday. And now, she'll never be able experience any of these things."

Everyone inside the room couldn't say and a single word and all of them were filled with sadness for Hirohito and most especially Takiko.

"Yuuna gave her life for Takiko to be brought into the world, and all that's going to happen is that her life will be taken away. Yuuna's sacrifice will become nothing but a waste. I won't let Takiko die, even if I have to fight the Soul King himself."

At Hirohito's words, everyone was confounded. He wasn't afraid of anything, even his majesty the Soul King himself and the law.

'Sawaki-sensei…,' thought Satoru, amazed by the words of his former mentor.

"Don't worry, Sawaki-san, we are here to help you." said Yamamoto.

"It's alright, Sawaki-sensei, we will protect Takiko." said Atsuya.

Now that plenty came to help him, Hirohito couldn't help but be lifted from a bit of the burden he was carrying on his shoulders. All of the captains and the Sonzoku Squad then began to testify Takiko, they tried to sense if there was any evil present within her, and they tried to determine if her powers were dangerous or safe. This time, Takiko was now in the arms of Captain Ukitake and this somehow quite alarmed Hirohito.

"I didn't know you were good in handling babies, Captain Ukitake." Retsu told Juushirou.

"Not really." replied Juushirou, a little embarrassed at the comment. "You see, I use to take care of my siblings when they were still little."

"But I can that she feels so comfortable with you." said Retsu, watching the baby who was smiling.

"Yeah, she does." said Shunsui, looking at the baby. "It may sound weird, but she kinda looks like you a little bit."

"Stop saying jokes like that." Juushirou told Shunsui. "I'm not her father you know."

Captain Yamamoto noticed the way how Hirohito looked at Captain Ukitake and Takiko, and he wondered why. As Hirohito left the room without being noticed, Captain Yamamoto followed him to the hallway. Another intense silence filled the air and Yamamoto knew this tension.

"Sawaki-san…," started Yamamoto.

"What is it?" asked Hirohito, he was facing outside of the window in the hallway.

"If I am not mistaken, Takiko's father—"

"If the man who is in your mind right now is whom you think my granddaughter's father, then you are correct my friend."

"What do you plan to do then?"

"… This truth shall forever remain a secret. This is for the sake of my granddaughter and for the clan's pride."

"Blood is thicker than water."

"True. But the time will indeed come."

"I hope you know what you are exactly doing. Falsehood is easy but the truth is difficult."

"I indeed know what I'm doing."

The day of the trial finally came, with the help of the Gotei 13 captains and the Sonzoku Squad, Hirohito managed to prove to the entire Central 46 and to the Soul King that Takiko was not a threat, the so-called Cursed Child. She was instead called the Gifted One. A child blessed with an extraordinary gift that is used to fight in order to protect. On that day, Takiko was saved from death, the Sawaki clan's pride and honor was never stained. And on that day, an unforgivable lie was born.



"Grandfather," said Takiko.

Hirohito heard his granddaughter's voice calling him; he managed to himself back to the present. "What is it, Takiko?" he asked.

"I was wondering since we haven't been given any missions, I wanted to spend some time with you." replied Takiko. "If that's fine with you. But I understand if you can't because of your health and duties as the king of our clan."

Before responding, Hirohito hugged his granddaughter. "How could I say no to you, Takiko? It would be a shame on my part as a grandfather to not spend time with my own granddaughter."

Knowing that his life had a limit, Hirohito spent all his remaining months with Takiko who had no missions. They spent there quality time doing their favorite pastimes and hobbies. Each moment Takiko spent with her grandfather she couldn't help but recall the childish happiness she felt years ago, she never felt this happiness for so long. Even Hirohito himself felt the happiness he shared with both his daughter and granddaughter. But as the days end, he couldn't help but feel guilty of the lie he made years ago. He didn't deserve the smiles of his granddaughter.

Months passed, Hirohito knew that he would not last long anymore. As he looked outside of the window from his throne room, he couldn't help but feel his spirit being drained away. Just then, Yukie entered the room.

"You sent for me, Sawaki-dono?" asked Yukie, bowing respectfully.

"Yes, I did." replied Hirohito, not moving from his position. "Send Captain Ukitake Juushirou of Squad 13 here to the manor immediately. There is something of notable worth I must give to him."

'Sawaki-dono…' thought Yukie before replying, "Right away, your majesty."

But as Yukie was about to leave, shockingly, Hirohito passed out cold.

"Sawaki-dono!" cried Yukie. "Guards!" she called.

The two guards quickly went inside the throne room.

"What happened here?" asked the first guard.

"Quick! Carry Sawaki-dono back to his chamber and call the doctors." said Yukie.

"Right away." said the second guard.

Yukie immediately left the throne room and rode the carriage out to the mansion, heading to the Squad 13 barracks. Arriving at her at the squad barracks, she directly went to the captain of Squad 13.

"Ukitake-sama." said Yukie, barging into Captain Ukitake's room.

"Hold it! You can't just barge in like that!" Kiyone and Sentarou told Yukie.

"Yukie-san." said Juushirou, surprised that Yukie came without Takiko.

"Forgive me for coming in rudely to your squad barracks, Ukitake-sama, but Sawaki-dono wishes to see you in the Sawaki clan manor." said Yukie, bowing respectfully. "He wants to give you something that is of notable worth."

"Very well then, I'll go." replied Juushirou.

"But, Captain!" protested Kiyone and Sentarou.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Juushirou told his subordinates. "You two take care of things here while I'm gone, alright?"

"Yes, sir." replied the two 3rd seat.

Captain Ukitake and Yukie quickly rode in the carriage and headed rapidly to the Sawaki clan manor. Arriving at the estate, they rushed to the clan leader's chamber, to their surprise; Takiko was there, sitting right beside her grandfather.

"Godfather Juushirou." said Takiko as she stood up form her seat.

"Takiko, please leave for a while." Hirohito told his granddaughter. "There is something I must tell your godfather alone."

"But…" started Takiko, protesting.

"Do as what you are told." said Hirohito sternly.

Despite her protest, Takiko left the room with Yukie heading back to her chamber.

"Yukie, why is godfather Juushirou here?" asked Takiko curiously. "Is there something going on that I'm not told of?"

It took a few seconds for Yukie to respond. "Your grandfather has something very important to talk and give to Ukitake-sama. That's all I know, Ojousama."

"I see." replied Takiko. "As of now, we'll just have to wait."

Moments later, a servant arrived and informed Takiko that Hirohito has summoned for her presence in his chamber. The crown princess immediately went to her grandfather's chamber, arriving there, Captain Ukitake was still there.

"Grandfather…?" said Takiko, breaking the silence.

"Sit down, Takiko." Hirohito told Takiko.

The crown princess sat right next to her grandfather.

Hirohito took the hands of his granddaughter and said gently, "You truly have grown, Takiko."

'Grandfather…' thought Takiko, she was about to cry at her grandfather's words.

"Not only you've grown, but you've become an ideal lady like your mother." Hirohito went on. "If only your mother was here to see you, she'd indeed be proud of you. Seeing you right now, I feel at peace."

"Don't say that, grandfather." said Takiko, her hands were shaking.

Hirohito then turned to the Squad 13 captain. "Ukitake, I thank you for giving my granddaughter the love of a father that I can't give her. Please continue to protect and love her like she was your daughter."

"I will, Sawaki-san." replied Juushirou. "I came to love Takiko-chan like a daughter. I promise I will protect and take care of her as if she was my own."

"Please, don't say that you are going to leave me, Grandfather." Takiko begged to her grandfather, fighting back tears.

"Takiko, life is like a story, it has a beginning, and whenever there is a beginning, there is an ending." said Hirohito sadly. "You must not fear the future, nor must you not weep the past. Promise me, Takiko, that you will continue to live the virtues that characterize a true Sawaki clan princess."

Tears were now forming in Takiko's eyes. "To be strong, noble and compassionate." she said with a sad smile.

"No matter how cold the path that awaits you, you will succeed." said Hirohito, his voice was weakening. "You won every obstacle in your life with nothing but aspirations in your heart. I wanted you reached that far away place that I couldn't, and you did. I never wanted to leave you because I feared that you'll be alone… but I think I made a mistake… you will never be lonely… Farewell…Takiko…I'm sorry."

With his final words, Hirohito, the king of the Sawaki clan and a living legend, met his end in life.

Captain Ukitake and Yukie were shocked and saddened at what had just occurred. They remained silent, unable to say something; they knew nothing would comfort Takiko.

There were too many tears for Takiko, and she tried to swallow them one by one, but the tears came too fast, until finally her closed lips burst open and she cried heavily. Releasing all the sadness she had in her heart. Then she cried all over again, letting everyone in the room feed on her tears.

"Grandfather!" she whispered.

Captain Ukitake and Yukie took hold of Takiko. With all the grief the crown princess carried in her heart, she fainted.

"Ojousama!" said Yukie, rushing into her mistress side.

'She couldn't stand the grief, that she's lost consciousness.' thought Juushirou, and then told Yukie, "It's alright, Yukie-san, she'll be fine. I'll carry her back to her chamber, while you go call the doctor."

"Yes, Ukitake-sama, right away." replied Yukie.

Because of the death of the Sawaki clan leader, sorrow reigned over the manor the following day. Every servant in the household spoke silently, no one spoke in their normal tones from morning till night. This news quickly spread throughout the entire Seireitei like a wildfire that the Gotei 13, most especially the captains, the former and current Sonzoku Squad members were taken by surprise and anguish. All of them left their duties and went to the Sawaki clan manor to mourn the death of Sawaki Hirohito, wearing their coarsest mourning clothes.

Hirohito, just like his daughter, was lying on his death bed in the Sawaki clan temple. He wore the funeral clothes for a king that was far brilliant than any of his clothes when he was still alive. Silk white baggy damask trouser, a voluminous blue, purple and gold outer robe cut in the Chinese style but tucked in at the waist and patterned with the Sacred Phoenix Empress and his hair was kept into a top-knot with a gold top-knot trinket and he wore his crown that showed his status as the king of the Sawaki clan king.

Yukie greeted the Gotei 13 with a bow as they arrived.

"We came here to mourn." Yamamoto told Yukie.

"Yes, you may." replied Yukie.

Soon, Shihouin Yoruichi along with Ichigo and his friends came; they too were wearing their mourning clothes.

"Shihouin-sama!" said Yukie, surprised.

"I came here to mourn, so as Ichigo and his friends." said Yoruichi.

"Oh, yes, you may." replied Yukie.

"Where is, Takiko-hime anyway, Yukie-san?" Ichigo asked Yukie.

"She's in her chamber with Takanashi-sama." replied Yukie sadly. "She won't eat anything, nor hasn't she said a single word since yesterday. Takanashi-sama is trying to lift her spirits up, but I think it really isn't turning out quite good."

"She's already eaten her meal, she's just resting right now." said a voice, which was none other than Raiha.

Everyone turned their attention to the Takanashi family heir.

"I'm sure she'll be able to attend tomorrow's funeral." added Raiha.

"I hope Takiko-hime will be alright." said Orihime, very worried.

"She'll be alright." Raiha told everyone. "The doctors said that she just needs to rest. She's physically and emotionally stressed."

"May I see her?" asked Juushirou.

"She's not allowed to have any visitor right now." replied Raiha. "Takiko-san needs to rest for tomorrow's funeral ceremony, Return to the Eternal Dawn."

"Return… to the… Eternal Dawn" repeated Ichigo, curious.

Tadashi then came to where everyone gathered. "It's a funeral ceremony wherein the soul will no longer be reincarnated on Earth. In other words, the soul will forever remain in peace."

"It's a tradition done within every Sonzoku Squad member who dies." said Yoruichi.

"As of now, no one must speak in normal tones." Yukie told everyone, looking at her mistress balcony. "We must not only pray for Sawaki-dono's soul to rest in peace, but Ojousama as well, she needs to be stronger than before."

Everyone was saddened at Yukie's words. Raiha and Captain Ukitake were both looking up at the balcony of Takiko's chamber; both their faces portrayed nothing but dolefulness.

Takiko, who was lying on her bed inside her dark room, whispered in a weak voice, "Grandfather…"

The very next day, it was now the funeral. Everyone came and gathered in the Sawaki clan temple, all of them were wearing their mourning clothes once more. Takiko was present at the funeral but she was dull, as if she had lost her spirit, she had not said a single word since morning, even during breakfast. Raiha, Captain Ukitake, Captain Unohana and Captain Kyouraku were right next to the crown princess, incase they had to take hold of her. Takiko didn't cry as everyone wanted to expect, she was rather impassive and cold, this made her squad members, most especially Raiha worried sick, even her godparents, Captain Ukitake was the one worrying the most.

When the ceremony finally began, everyone began to offer incense while the priest was chanting a sutra. During the entire ceremony, Takiko felt as if her whole being was dying, her spiritual pressure was reflecting her feelings. Everyone noticed it and was quite worried. As the ceremony was about to end, everyone placed flowers in the casket around the Hirohito's head and shoulders.

"Sawaki Takiko-hime, it is time." the priest told Takiko. "You must now place the Eternal Dawn Myrrh on your grandfather."

"Yes." Takiko replied in an impassive tone.

Yukie then opened the opulent purple, blue and gold myrrh case.

Takiko took some of the myrrh and spread around the sides of her grandfather. When she was finished, the priest then gave her a sutra that she must recite for the ceremony to be finished.

After reciting the sutra, the myrrh began to sparkle like thousands of diamonds; the light slowly began to engulf Hirohito's body. Plenty were amazed at what was happening, while Takiko remained impassive the entire time while clutching her fist. As the light slowly faded away, Hirohito's cadaver had vanished into the thin air, leaving nothing but the flowers on his death bed.

"May his great soul forever be in peace." said the priest.

With that, the ceremony was now over. Takiko turned to her back and began to leave as the people respectfully made way for her. She still hasn't spoken a single word and her face was still cold and impassive.

"Tears." said Yamamoto, breaking the silence.

Takiko stopped.

"Don't you think that it is proper for a granddaughter to shed tears for her grandfather?." said Yamamoto.

"A woman's tears are far more precious than any jewel in the world; they would become worthless if they are shown in front of other people." replied Takiko, she then began leaving.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ichigo asked Takiko.

"I'm going back inside the manor to the living room for the reading of my grandfather's final testament." Takiko told Ichigo.

"Ojousama's godparents, the former and current Sonzoku Squad members are also needed at the reading of the final testament." said Yukie. "While the rest of the guests, you may now go home."

"Captain Ukitake…" started Kiyone and Sentarou.

"It's alright, just head back to the barracks, I'll catch up." Juushirou told his officers.

"Captain Kyouraku—" said Nanao.

"Just wait at the garden; I'll be back, Nanao-chan." Shunsui told his lieutenant.

"It's alright, Isane, just wait at the also." Retsu told her lieutenant.

Isane nodded.

"Come on, Ichigo, let's go back." Yoruichi told Ichigo.

"Okay." replied Ichigo, he then turned to Yukie, "Um, Yukie-san can you extend our condolences to Takiko-hime?"

"Of course, Kurosaki-sama, I will." replied Yukie, she then began leaving with the people she called.

The living room featured chocolate brown velvet that cleverly bordered a comfortable, well-wearing fabric dominated by hues of warm red with touches of gold and black. The pillows served to accent the group and for resting. The coffee and lamp tables have glass nestled in a unique raised wooden edge to form a frame around each table top, while exquisite carving on the apron and legs makes them a work of art. There were antique walnut hand-rubbed satin finishes. All select hardwood construction on the furniture frames, while cherry, mahogany, maple, and oak woods are used on the tables.

As everyone sat down, the family's lawyer came into the living room and sat down facing Takiko and opened the last testament. Hirohito's last testament stated that everything owned by the clan now belongs to Takiko, down to the very last cent. The crown princess is now the head of the Phoenix Stealth Brigade; this was separate branch of Soul Society's army, traditionally tied to the Sawaki clan. The brigade is under the command of the head of the Sawaki clan. And finally, Takiko is to be crowned the new queen of the Sawaki clan. These duties would forever change the noblewoman's life; her life would become harder than before.

Takiko remained silent throughout the entire time. It was as if she didn't care what new path awaits her.

"On your upcoming birthday, you are to be crowned as the new queen of the Sawaki clan." added the lawyer as he gave the last testament to Takiko. "All of the arrangements are now stable. Is there anything else you have to ask or to be done?"

"No. There is nothing else to be talked about." replied Takiko. "Everything is settled, all that is need is for the actions to be done. Thank you very much for everything."

'Takiko-san…' thought Raiha, worried.

Everyone inside was indeed worried about Takiko, yet none of them spoke to her knowing nothing would lighten up her crushed spirit.

"If that's all, I'll be going now." said Takiko as she stood up and began leaving.

"Would you like to take your lunch, Ojousama?" Yukie asked Takiko.

"No, I'm not hungry right now." replied Takiko. "Just prepare my bath."

"Yes, Ojousama." replied Yukie.

All of sudden, as Takiko was about to take another step, she began to lose balance until she collapsed. Just as she was about to hit the floor, Raiha caught her and everyone ran to her side.

"Ojousama!" said Yukie, very worried.

"It's alright, she's fine." said Retsu, placing her hand on Takiko's forehead. "She just needs to rest."

"I'll call some servants to carry her back to her room." said Yukie.

"No, I'll do it." said Raiha as he stood up and carried Takiko in bridal style.

Just before anyone could say something, Raiha already vanished. His speed was truly as fast as lightning.

"Your son's one loyal bodyguard," Shunsui told Reigen.

Reigen smiled. "Well, Raiha fullfill's his duties as Takiko-hime's bodyguard without any hesitations." he said, and then thought, 'You haven't changed at all my son.'

"Well, I guess we should all head back home." said Chitose.

Everyone nodded and started leaving.

"Yukie-san, please take care of Takiko-chan for me." Juushirou told Yukie.

"I will, Ukitake-sama." replied Yukie. "But I think Ojousama would be more pleased if you visit her tomorrow. Right now, she's facing a new path of her life now; she needs someone who is close to her heart."

"Okay, I will." replied Juushirou before leaving.

Several hours passed, Takiko finally woke up and discovered that she was now in her timeless classic chamber lying in her beautiful queen size Lit a la Polonaise bed of lavender and purple silk velvet canopy, lavender and gold velvet bedspread, blanket and pillows.

Within her suite was a glorious revival of late 18th century styles, the precursor to the Victorian furniture age. The majestic shapes and elaborate carvings of this tradition grace the finest. The frames of the chair were solid beechwood with corner-block construction to ensure generations of use. Crests and aprons of these authentic reproductions are intricately carved with scrolls, tendrils and plumes. A careful, hand-finishing process follows with sanding, staining, hand-rubbing and sealing and shown in the lacatta and high gloss finish.

'My chamber…' she thought, looking around the entire room. She had noticed that it was already evening; the three ornate chandeliers of her room were off, only the ornate lamp of her bedside table was lit.

Just then, Yukie came into the chamber carrying a tray of food for dinner. "Ojousama, are you alright now?" she asked worriedly, placing the tray on the fruitwood coffee table with elaborate overlay carvings, four scroll arms extending upward to support the serpentine top with its stain-proof cultured marble surface.

"I'm fine." replied Takiko. "What happened to me a while ago, Yukie-san?"

Yukie went by her mistress's side and said, "You passed out when you were about to leave after the reading of your grandfather's last testament."

"I see. So who carried me here to my chamber?"

"It was Takanashi-sama."

"Raiha-san…"

Yukie then took out a note and handed it to Takiko. "Takanashi-sama left something for you." she said.

Takiko took the letter and said, "Oh, thank you."

"Is there anything else you need, Ojousama?"

"Oh, no, you may go back to what you were doing."

Yukie bowed then left the room.

The crown princess, on the other hand, got up from her bed and opened the glass door of her leading to her splendid marble balcony. She then got her tray and placed it one the serpentine table with carved rose on both sides and a spiral pedestal and matching chairs featuring heavily carved front legs, sides and back. Takiko then turned off her lamp and opened the three chandeliers, and went back to her balcony and sat down.

Looking at the stars, the noblewoman couldn't help but think about the new path that awaits her. She was now the surviving member of her family, her grandfather has now left her. Looking at the star that shined the brightest in her eyes, Takiko couldn't help but be saddened; she knew that star was the eyes of her grandfather, watching her even in death. She wanted to cry but she just couldn't. Just then, she remembered the note Yukie gave her from Raiha; she gently opened the note and read its content:

**Don't cry anymore. I'll always be here for you. I will protect you.**

— **Raiha**

Reading the note wholeheartedly, Takiko couldn't help but smile and held the note close to her heart.

**Chapter 4: New Path and Revelation **

The following day, Takiko was still in the same cold and distant personality, she at her balcony eating her breakfast, ever since her grandfather died, she preferred to eat breakfast in her room rather than at the dining table because it would remind her too much of her grandfather.

"That was delicious." Takiko told Yukie, wiping her mouth with her table napkin.

"You're welcome, Ojousama, I'm glad you loved the breakfast I cooked." replied Yukie, smiling.

"Your cooking is the best, Yukie-san." said Takiko, she was still impassive.

"Is there something else you need, Ojousama?" asked Yukie as she began clearing the table.

"No, I just want to be alone today." replied Takiko, drinking her last cup of cream tea.

"Alright, I'll tell everyone to observe silence for the whole day." said Yukie, taking Takiko's tea cup and placing it on the tray.

As Yukie left, Takiko freshened up and went back to her balcony once more. The crown princess just continued to look far away into the sapphire skies, as if she was waiting for something to appear. For hours, she remained in the same position and facial expression, not even the whistle of the wind or the chirp of the birds seem to bother her. Just then, she heard a knock from outside, which pulled her back to reality.

"Who is it?" asked Takiko.

"It is I, Ojousama" replied Yukie.

"Come in then, Yukie-san." said Takiko.

As Yukie entered, she bowed down and said, "Forgive me for interrupting you, Ojousama, but you have a guest."

"A guest?" asked Takiko, curious.

The guest was none other than her godfather Captain Ukitake. "Hello, Takiko-chan." he said, smiling.

"Godfather Juushirou…" started Takiko as she stood up, surprised that her godfather visited her; he seldom visits the manor because of health and captain duties.

"Would you like something to eat, Ukitake-sama?" Yukie asked Juushirou.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm still full." replied Juushirou.

"Is there something you would like, Ojousama?" Yukie asked Takiko.

"Nothing, just inform me when lunch is ready." replied Takiko, she then turned to her godfather. "Godfather Juushirou, would you like to stay for lunch?"

"If it's fine with you, then I will." replied Juushirou.

"I'll be on my way then." replied Yukie with a bow before leaving.

Captain Ukitake then went over to the balcony and took a seat. Takiko also sat down with her hands on her lap but she was silent, she couldn't look at her godfather in the face because of what she feels this very day. A moment of silence took place between the two nobles.

"So, how are you today?" asked Juushirou, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine." replied Takiko in a weak voice; she still didn't face her godfather.

"You know better than I do, Takiko." said Juushirou. "What's wrong?"

Takiko was speechless at first then said, "I don't know…"

This made Captain Ukitake worried.

"Grandfather has left me forever. I want to cry but I can't, I want to scream but I can't. I don't understand what's wrong with me. I don't know what exactly I want to happen. I can't understand what I feel at all. I don't know if I'm angry or scared or depressed. I just don't know— I'm so confused." Takiko spoke in a low, measured tone, calmly, tearlessly.

"Just cry all you want, Takiko-chan, you can even scream all you want. I won't stop you; you have all the freedom to do so." Juushirou told Takiko.

"But—"

"I know that a woman's tears is far precious than any jewel in the world, but there are things far more precious than material riches and you know that very well. The more you swallow all your misery, the more chances you shall lose your spirit."

Takiko's hands began to clutch.

"If you lost your spirit, do you think your grandfather would be pleased to see this?"

At her godfather's question, Takiko remembered her grandfather's last words. Finally, her pearl-like tears fell down to her hands. "Do I really deserve to be called the new queen of my clan?" she said while crying heavily. "I guess I'm just a spoiled brat. Grandfather gave me everything I've wanted in life; in return, I had to pass his expectations. Everyone indeed considers me a prodigy— the Gifted One. But I was too vain because of all the praise given to me that I wasn't able to return all the love my grandfather gave me. I nothing but a—"

Just when Takiko was about to finish her sentence, her godfather hugged her and said, "You're not a selfish or spoiled brat, you're the Gifted One. I have always believed in my entire life that you're the Gifted One, I've seen how you've grown from the sweet little girl I took care like my very own daughter to the young ideal lady I'm with right now, you deserve to be called Queen Sawaki Takiko. For me, you're not only my little princess, but you're the little queen of my life as well."

"Godfather Juushirou…" whispered Takiko gently and sadly.

"Just cry all you want." Juushirou told to his goddaughter.

Takiko's cry became heavier than before; her eyes were now too blurry because of her tears that all she could do was cry onto her godfather's chest. While Juushirou gently brushed his goddaughter's hair as remembered years ago when he comforted Takiko the same way he was doing right now.

Outside the chamber, since the door was slightly open, Yukie saw what had just happened and smiled in relief that her mistress was now fine. But as she looked at Captain Ukitake, a sad smile formed on her lips and she became a bit worried of something.

Later on, Captain Ukitake and Takiko had their lunch at the outdoor dining area under the elaborate garden pavilion. That garden pavilion was both precious for the two nobles, because back when the crown princess was still little she spent most of her time playing here with her godfather back when she was little. As the captain's eyes rests at the sight of the blooming peonies, he couldn't help but picture in his mind a little Takiko giggling as she wore her crown of peonies.

'She indeed has become an ideal lady.' thought Juushirou, smiling at his beautiful goddaughter.

"Godfather Juushirou…" said Takiko, pulling Captain Ukitake back to the present.

"Oh!" said Juushirou, surprised.

"Is something wrong?" asked Takiko, curious and worried.

"Oh, no, nothing at all." replied Juushirou. "I was just wondering if you already organized your coronation. Your birthday is two months from now."

"Well… I haven't started yet, but Yukie-san and Raiha-san are going to help me plan out everything." said Takiko.

"Takiko-chan, listen to me. You'll soon become a queen, and as you know, you'll face a new path. Things are going to become harder."

"I know that. Our law indeed states that the king or queen of the Sawaki clan has absolute power over the entire clan and I have to issue any decree, law or policy within the household. Plus, the heir or heiress can never back off from their destiny to take the throne."

"It's alright, Takiko-chan, you don't have to worry that much. I'll always be there when you need me. Remember that I promised to your grandfather that I'll protect and take care of you as if you were my daughter.

Takiko smiled. "I always appreciate your help, Godfather."

"As your godfather, it's my duty to help you."

"May I ask you a favor then, Godfather?" asked Takiko.

"Of course," replied Juushirou

"During my coronation can you, Godfather Shunsui and Godmother Retsu be by my side when I receive my crown?" asked Takiko.

"Of course I will." replied Juushirou. "I think Shunsui-san and Unohana-senpai would also love to be by your side during your coronation."

"I'll also be inviting the entire Gotei 13 and Shihouin-san and Kurosaki-san and his friends." added Takiko.

"Then I see that your coronation will indeed be a grand celebration." commented Juushirou with a smile.

After lunch, the two nobles rested for a while then went for a walk around the manor. Each place they went, they couldn't help but recall the moments they shared years ago. Takiko began to forget the sorrow she felt, her cheerful smiles from her childhood days came back; it was as is if her godfather gave her a new spirit. While Captain Ukitake himself felt that he lost his illness, it was like his goddaughter cured him. He has never felt this feeling towards anyone except Takiko.

Later that afternoon, Captain Ukitake then went to Squad 8's barracks to inform his best friend about Takiko's request.

"I see…" said Shunsui, taking a sip from his cup of sake.

"Takiko-chan really wants us to be by her side during that day." Juushirou told Shunsui.

"Well, since I'm also her godfather, I'll go then." replied Shunsui. "Did you tell Captain Unohana about this?"

"Already did." said Juushirou. "She was even happy about it."

"Well, despite being scary she sure does know how to do her godmother duties." commented Shunsui.

"Well, Takiko-chan looks up to her as a mother-figure." pointed Juushirou.

"You can say that again. Those two share the scary personality."

The two captains just ended up laughing.

Nanao who was outside reading her book lost her concentration that she muttered, "Talk about being a godfather." with that, she left the room.

The laughing stopped as Captain Kyouraku told his best friend, "With my greatest honesty here, pretty boy, Takiko-chan really loves you like a father while you love her like she's your daughter."

"She also loves you like a father." Juushirou told Shunsui.

"But compared to me and Captain Unohana, she feels more comfortable with you."

"Oh, come on, Kyouraku, I'm not her father."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, if only you didn't screw up years ago."

"Yeah, I guess you were right. I did screw up a lot back in those days."

Later that very night, as Captain Ukitake was about to go to bed, he noticed the letter Hirohito gave him before he died, he hadn't read the letter earlier because he was too busy worrying about Takiko. As he opened the envelope, he slowly took out and opened the letter. Yet, as he read Hirohito's last message to him, his eyes widened with shock and fear and he was sweating and his hands were shaking as he held the letter. He has never felt this tension. It was as if his entire being was being drained away.

'Takiko is—' he thought, as he continued grasping onto the letter as if he was going to crumple it.

What could have been inside Hirohito's letter that made Captain Ukitake feel so dumbstruck? And what does Takiko have to do with any this?

Days passed, Takiko's birthday and coronation was about to arrive. Evryone in the Sawaki clan manor began preparing for the event: the chefs were busy planning what dishes are to be cooked, servants began to clean every room in the manor, and the organizers began to plan everything for the event. While Takiko herself was even busy preparing herself for the event, she was right now in her room with her designers, they were busy making her juunihitoe; the crown princess had to stand with her arms sideward while the designers were sewing her court dress and trying to get the right measurements. Her juunihitoe was of the colors lavender, indigo, white, pink, light green, peach and black.

"Is this too tight, Sawaki-hime?" asked a designer who was measuring Takiko's small waist.

"No, it's alright." replied Takiko.

"You indeed have an elegant figure, Sawaki-hime." commented another designer.

Takiko giggled. "Tsutsui-san's figure is more of a model's than mine."

Just then, Takiko heard a knock from outside. "Come in." she said.

Yukie then came in with Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyouraku and Captain Unohana.

Takiko was quite surprised.

"Did I disturb you, Ojousama?" asked Yukie with a bow.

"Oh, no, not at all." replied Takiko.

"Your godparents are here to see you." Yukie told Takiko.

"I see you're quite busy today, Takiko-chan." Shunsui told Takiko.

"Not really." replied Takiko, she then turned to her lady-in-waiting, "Yukie-san, can you serve them some tea and the pastries I made at my parlor?"

"Yes, Ojousama, right away.' replied Yukie with a bow. "This way, please." she told the captains.

Takiko's parlor, like all rooms in the manor, were exquisite ,the pillows and medium-firm cushions provided beauty and comfort for the sitting pleasure. The gathered fabric, or ruching, on the seat cushions adds a wonderful touch of charm. Beautifully appointed tables provide not just a place for items to collect, but for the exquisite carving to delight your soul. The furniture makers apply an antique walnut hand-rubbed satin finish. All select hardwood construction on the furniture frames, while cherry, mahogany, maple, and oak woods are used on the tables.

"I can see that Takiko-chan's family really appreciates Western art." commented Shunsui, looking around the entire room.

Yukie then came in carrying a tray of cream tea and pastries. "Seventy percent of the manor's interiors and architectural designs are of European style. Ojousama and her family greatly appreciate Western art." she said.

"Very much if you ask me." said Shunsui.

"Well, I just love these pastries Takiko-chan makes." said Retsu, taking a bite from her cruller shaped cake doughnut that was finished off with a layer of glaze.

Captain Ukitake was just quite while drinking his cream tea.

"Hey, Yukie-chan, don't you have any sake?" Shunsui asked Yukie.

"No." replied Yukie.

"Why not?" asked Shunsui, curious.

"That's because Ojousama dislikes drinking habits here in the manor." replied Yukie.

Shunsui sighed. "Hiro-jii really raised her with poise and so other nobility stuff." he commented.

Takiko then came into the room saying, "As you know, Godfather Shunsui, Grandfather wanted to raise me the perfect way."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Shunsui told Takiko.

"Speaking of which, what brings all of you here?" Takiko asked her godparents as she took a seat.

"Well, we wanted to tell you that we'll be there right by your side on your coronation." Retsu told Takiko.

"I'm so glad to hear that." said Takiko happily.

"As your godparents, we promised to Hiro-jii that we'll make you happy." Shunsui told Takiko.

Captain Ukitake was still silent but he was looking intently at his goddaughter.

"Well, more than a thousand invitations have gone out." said Takiko. "I've already sent an invitation to Kurosaki-san and his friends."

"It will be a grand celebration then tomorrow." commented Retsu.

Takiko just smiled, she then noticed that Captain Ukitake was looking intently at her. "Godfather Juushirou, is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

Captain Ukitake managed to snap himself back to the present. "Oh! I… um… no, nothing's wrong."

"You seemed to be bothered with something." said Takiko.

"No, Takiko-chan, I'm fine." said Juushirou.

"Well, my coronation ceremony will last less than an hour and I'll need all of you to be by my side." said Takiko. "There will be a feast following that. All the chefs are busy right now in the kitchen."

"Don't worry, Takiko-chan, we'll always be here for you." said Juushirou.

Later that very night, Takiko was at her balcony sitting calmly with her eyes closed as the wind breeze blew her silky chestnut brown hair. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at the star that shined the brightest to her eyes.

'Grandfather… I'll soon be queen.' she thought. 'I will finally fulfill your wish for me.'

Outside her chamber, Yukie was peeking through the slight opening of the chamber doors with a worried look.

'You have to be strong, Ojousama…' she thought.

The very next day, everyone in the manor began to prepare for the celebration: all the servants took out the tables and placed the very best table cloths, the chefs and kitchen servants took out all the dishes and laid them on the tables, decorations were being put up. While Takiko was at her room getting ready for her coronation, her maids began were fixing her juunitoe, they put on her the finest jewelries, but she didn't wore any make-up. At the colossal courtyard, all the members of the Gotei 13, the Sonzoku Squad and their parents and Ichigo, Yoruichi and his friends came; everyone was wearing their kimono instead of their shihakusho. Everyone was amazed by what they saw. Everything looked bigger than they seemed.

"It's so beautiful!" said Yachiru, admiring the architecture of the place.

"Amazing!" said Izuru, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"No way! Takiko-san owns all of this?!" said Ichigo, disbelievingly. It was so unreal. How could a girl own this land and property?

"You're correct, Kurosaki-san." said Hanaka, smiling as she followed a butterfly with her eyes. The flowers were all in full bloom, she noticed.

"Koushakufujin inherited her grandfather's countless wealth when he left." said Tadashi. "The Sawaki clan is considered to be the wealthiest among the four great noble clans of the Soul Society."

"She was born with a golden spoon in her mouth to be short with." said Namiyo, even though she has been in Takiko's manor several times, she was still amazed at the surroundings. It was like stepping into a fairytale book.

"She inherited not only wealth but beauty, brains and talents also." said Eisuke then thought, 'Oh, Taki-chan you truly are the woman of all women.'

"Wow! This place is so huge!" commented Kiyone, wide-eyed and open-mouthed with wonder.

"You're right about that." said Rangiku, staring at the interior of the house.

"It's quite amazing how someone like Sawaki Takiko is able to manage everything her grandfather left." said Isane, dumbstruck at the immense display of wealth.

"Well I guess she's the richest Shinigami in the whole Soul Society." said Ichigo as he fell into step behind the others.

"You got that right." said Rukia, half disbelievingly.

"My, my, Takiko-chan really organized everything." commented Shunsui, amazed at everything in the courtyard.

Yukie then came into the courtyard and approached Captain Kyouraku. "Kyouraku-sama you are needed right now at your position during the coronation ceremony."

"Okay." replied Shunsui, he then turned to his lieutenant and said, "I'll be back, Nanao-chan."

"Yes, Captain." replied Nanao.

Yukie then went over to Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana and escorted them to their position.

"Man, I just hate wearing kimono." complained Ichigo.

"You're not the only one who dislikes it." Yoruichi told Ichigo.

"Inoue-san, do you have our gift to Takiko-hime?" Uryu asked Orihime.

"Sure do." replied Orihime.

Soon, everyone kept quiet as a servant stroked the huge gong. At the balcony, the Sawaki clan temple's priest stepped out from the room with two servants, one was carrying the crown, another was carrying an amulet and the last one was carrying the Amatsu Kami on a pillow

"All honorable shinigami of the Soul Society, we are gathered here to celebrate not only the day when Sawaki clan's crown princess was born but the day she shall take the throne that is rightfully hers." said the priest.

Everyone was paying closely attention.

"Presenting, her majesty, Crown Princess Sawaki Takiko." said the priest, louder than before.

Takiko then stepped out of the room with her godparents, she gently took off the indigo tulle from her head, revealing her face to everyone, her face was no longer impassive and cold but now back to her joyful self. She was startling in her beauty; her pallor was all gone, and if her eyes were still pensive, her mouth on the contrary seemed to know only smiles. With maiden friendliness the happy young woman greeted the acquaintances of her childhood, now the admirers of her promising youth. In less than a fortnight she had succeeded in recovering that frank confidence, that childish prattle, which seemed to have been benumbed between the narrow walls of the manor. It might be said that on leaving the cocoon the butterfly recognized all the flowers, for it seemed to be enough for her to spread her wings for a moment and warm herself in the sun's rays to lose all the stiffness of the chrysalis. This new life manifested itself in her whole nature. Everything she found good and beautiful, and she showed her love with that maiden modesty which, having never been conscious of any but pure thoughts, knows not the meaning of false blushes. While she would cover her face when she was teased, still her eyes smiled, and a light thrill would course through her whole being.

Everyone couldn't help but be awed.

The priest then began reciting verses from the Sawaki clan scroll and offering a coronation prayer. After the prayer, various items of the Sawaki regalia were brought forward. Takiko first received a blue violet gemstone amulet that was glowing.

"Behold, the amulet of Queen Sawaki Jinguu, the noble founder of the Sawaki clan." said the priest as he put on the amulet on Takiko. "With this amulet, Sawaki Takiko is now the new wielder of the founder's power."

At the priest's words, a blue violet life force momentarily surrounded Takiko. The crown princess felt the power of the amulet.

Next regalia that was brought forward was the Amatsu Kami. As Takiko took her zanpakutou, she said its shikai command, transforming into its true form.

"The Amatsu Kami, the holiest of all zanpakutou in the Soul Society that was created for every Sawaki clan heir has now acknowledged Sawaki Takiko as its wielder. With its great power, she shall possess the holiest power there is." said the priest.

As Takiko held the Amatsu Kami, she felt that its power was greater than before; it seemed to have a strong bond with her ancestress amulet.

For the finale of the ceremony, the crown was brought forward. As the priest took it, he told the crown princess, "Sawaki Takiko, descendant of Sawaki Jinguu, granddaughter of Sawaki Hirohito and Suiko and daughter of Sawaki Yuuna, accept your crown and fulfill your prophecy as the new queen of the Sawaki clan."

"Yes." replied Takiko loudly. "I accept my crown and I shall fulfill my prophecy."

With the crown princess's reply, the priest laid the crown on Takiko's head and said, "I hereby declare you from now own as, Queen Sawaki Takiko!"

As Takiko wore the crown, all of a sudden, a beautiful enormous bird with a brilliant blue and violet plumage appeared at Takiko's right while a gigantic emerald green scaled Oriental dragon with finned legs and arms, large spinuos fin on his entire back and a long tail with a large fin at the end. Everyone was dumbfounded at this moment. Takiko's zanpakutou spirits have revealed themselves and her spiritual pressure was increasing in an unremarkable speed rate.

"Yoruichi-san… that's…" Ichigo told Yoruichi, he couldn't take his eyes off the two spirits.

"Yes." Yoruichi told Ichigo, staring intently at the phoenix and the dragon. "The Sacred Phoenix Empress and the Divine Water Dragon Emperor. But those aren't in their truest form. Somehow like a powerful fragment. "

"But that phoenix is of a different color." Uryu told Yoruichi, he was enchanted at the phoenix's beauty like everyone else.

"That's because the Sacred Phoenix Empress is different from the usual scarlet and gold phoenix." replied Yoruichi. "That phoenix is said to be the most sacred and most beautiful of all phoenix because of its great flames. Every time Sawaki clan successor is born, the Sacred Phoenix Empress immediately grants them with her power, but until that successor becomes king or queen, the power within them is just a fragment. But for a fragment, that power is very vast."

All of them were speechless.

"Then… that dragon is…" said Orihime, her eyes were locked at the gigantic dragon.

"The Divine Water Dragon Emperor," Yoruichi told Orihime. "That dragon is the ruler of all the moving bodies of water and is the most powerful of all water-type zanpakutou spirit. Its water is the rarest and most divine of all water. Everyone claims that the dragon is the counterpart of the phoenix. But it's hard to believe that Takiko was able to control her zanpakutou spirits. She truly is a prodigy."

"So does that mean that the Sacred Phoenix Empress is the most powerful fire-type zanpakutou spirit?" Chad asked Yoruichi.

"No, it's only the second most powerful." replied Yoruichi. "The most powerful is the Commander-General's. Even the zanpakutou Amatsu Kami ranks second to the Commander- General's Ryuujin Jakka."

They were all speechless again.

"Like the Sacred Phoenix Empress, the Divine Water Dragon Emperor's powers were only a fragment until Takiko became queen." added Yoruichi, and then thought as he looked intently at the dragon and then to Takiko, 'For some reason could the Divine Water Dragon Emperor have come from her father? Because it did, then her father's spiritual pressure is of water element. But until now, who is Takiko's father?'

The Sacred Phoenix Empress and the Divine Water Dragon Emperor then went back inside Takiko, they have now granted her there full powers. Its effect on her physical body was stronger than she expected it to be, it was a good thing that her godparents caught her before she would hit the ground. The coronation ceremony ended with applause and amazement. Takiko couldn't help but be happy, not only that she has fulfill her prophecy and she was acknowledge by the Sacred Phoenix Empress and the Divine Water Dragon Emperor as their new master and they entrusted her with their power, but her loved ones and friends were there to witness the greatest event of her life. Following the ceremony was the feast; everyone enjoyed the delicious food prepared, most especially Yachiru who invaded the entire dessert table filled with Takiko's homemade desserts, but other squads like Squad 11 were disappointed because there was no sake.

"Huh?! There's no sake?!" a member of Sqaud 11 complained to a servant.

"You actually call this a party when there's no sake?" complained another Sqaud 11 member.

"S-Sorry, b-but the queen dislikes drinking habits here in the manor." said the servant, frightened by the Squad 11 members anger.

From afar, Ichigo and his friends, Yoruichi, the Sonzoku Squad and Squad 8 and 13 saw and heard the complaint.

"Man, Kenpachi's squad sure has a lot of nerve." said Ichigo.

"Rude to be exact." said Uryu.

"Squad 11 hasn't changed a bit." said Tadashi.

"You can say that again." said Shin.

"Totally." said Namiyo.

Captain Kyouraku then smirked. "I don't think it's gonna last long." he said.

"You got that right." said Yoruichi with a smirk and closing her eyes.

"First of all you maggots don't know who you're dealing with." complained another Squad 11 member.

Just then, they saw Takiko appeared behind the complaining Sqaud 11 members and said. "Who are you calling maggots? Do you men have some problem in how my servants are serving you?"

Hearing the voice of Takiko, the Squad 11 members became filled with fear.

"O-Oh, h-h-hello there, Queen Sawaki," stammered a Squad 11 member, fearing the noblewoman.

"Q-Q-Queen Sawaki, you were there?" stammered another Squad 11 member in fear as he slowly turned his head to the noblewoman.

"I thought I heard such a ruckus? This is a celebration of my birthday, I expect everyone to enjoy what my servants worked hard for." said Takiko.

The Squad 11 members couldn't say a word and were more scared of Takiko.

"Just to remind you that you are in my manor and I expect all of my guests to follow my rules, even if this celebration is in honor of my coronation as the new queen of my clan and my birthday." said Takiko. "Please don't forget that." opening her eyes, she usedd her spiritual pressure in the form of a stare to paralyze the Squad 11 members in fear.

The Squad 11 members screamed, "W-We're Sorry! S-S-S-Somebody save us!!!" with that they ran far away, not even thinking were they should go.

Takiko became confused at this. "Well, now, did they just saw a ghost?" she said.

Some sweat dropped at this.

"Captain, your goddaughter is quite scary." Sentarou told Captain Ukitake.

Captain Ukitake laughed. "Well…"

"I guess they say like godmother like goddaughter." said Shunsui, referring to Captain Unohana and Takiko's relationship.

"I agree." said Yoruichi.

Takiko then approached Ichigo and his friends. "I'm so glad that you came to my celebration, Kurosaki-san." she told Ichigo warmly with a smile.

"Um…yeah… congratulations, Takiko-koujou." said Ichigo.

"Just call me by my first or last name without the honorific queen. It's fine with me." Takiko told Ichigo.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that." said Ichigo.

"Oh, Sawaki-san, we have a present for you." Orihime told Takiko.

"A present?" asked Takiko.

Orihime then showed to Takiko an elegant European three-piece tea set in the lovely lavender tea rose pattern. Golden rims encircle the muted rose pattern on the elegant set. It had six cup teapot with a lid, six teacups and saucers and a sugar and creamer set. It was inside a basket wrapped with white cellophane and a red ribbon.

"We heard from your godfathers that you love having tea time, so figured to give you this elegant European three-piece tea set." said Uryu.

"We also heard that lavender's your favorite color so we chose the lavender tea rose pattern than the pink one." said Chad.

"We gathered our allowances that we saved and bought this gift." said Ichigo.

"Thank you very much, everyone." said Takiko, taking the gift. "But you really shouldn't have…"

"We wanted to give you something in return for inviting us to your picnic and birthday. Although it's not that much." said Ichigo.

Takiko smiled. "I greatly appreciate your gift. I'll use it when I'll invite you to my afternoon tea."

Raiha on the other hand was holding his gift for Takiko; he wanted to give it to her but with the people around them, he didn't have the courage to do so.

"I'll show you around inside. Come on." Takiko told Ichigo and his friends.

Arriving inside the manor, Ichigo and his friends and those who haven't entered were amazed at the display of luxurious furniture inside.

"Wow! Everything's so beautiful in here!" commented Orihime, lost with everything inside.

"Everything here is of Western design.' said Uryu, amazed at all the interiors and architectural design.

"Your family sure has a taste in Western culture." Ichigo told Takiko.

"True." said Takiko. "Ancestress Jinguu appreciates Western art and so does the rest of my family."

"So what does your Ancestress Jinguu look like?" asked Ichigo.

"I'll show you." said Takiko as she positioned heading to the next room.

The next room was a large and impressive hall full of portraits of the Sawaki clan nobles. Takiko stood in front of a portrait of an astoundingly gorgeous woman with long lustrous chocolate brown hair and dark blue eyes; she was in her early twenties. She wore the diadem the same as the one Takiko recieved and an exquisite blue violet and silver kimono, she was holding the Amatsu Kami naginata and with the Sacred Phoenix Empress at her right.

"This is Queen Sawaki Jinguu." Takiko told everyone proudly. "The first descendant of the Sawaki clan, the very first Koushakufujin's Chair of the Sonzoku Squad, the first master of the Sacred Phoenix Empress and the woman of all women. She existed five thousand years ago."

"She's a raving beauty." commented Orihime, amazed at the beauty of Takiko's ancestress.

"So true." said Uryu, agreeing at Orihime's opinion.

Everyone else in the room except the Sonzoku Squad and the two captains were amazed.

"She was the strongest female shinigami to ever exist." said Takiko. "She wasn't called the woman of all women only for her beauty but also for her exceptional skills."

"What a minute, if she married then how come your family name has never been changed?" Uryu asked Takiko, confused.

"Female Sonzoku Squad Chair Holders carry their maiden names even when they are married." replied Takiko. "But in Kazuya and Akina's condition, they carry their father's name because the law state if a Sonzoku Squad member marries a fellow Sonzoku Squad member, the woman and her children will carry her husband's last name. Auntie Mikako and Uncle Hoshihito were the very first Sonzoku Squad members to have married their fellow Sonzoku Squad member."

"Is that true?" Ichigo asked the Udono twins.

"Correct." replied Hoshihito.

"Yup." replied the Udono twins.

Takiko then moved on to another portrait. It was another astoundingly gorgeous woman; she had a strong resemblance of Takiko but her long chestnut brown hair was curly like ringlets. She wore an elegant purple and pink kimono and she wore the same diadem Takiko wore when she was still a princess, she was also holding the Amatsu Kami naginata and had the Sacred Phoenix Empress at her right side just like the other portraits.

"Is this you, Sawaki-san?" Orihime asked Takiko.

"No. That's my mother Sawaki Yuuna-hime." replied Takiko, her tone became sad.

Silence filled the entire room.

"She was said to be the reincarnation of my ancestress. Like my godfathers, she was one of the first graduates of the Shinigami Academy. But she graduated from the academy within nine months because her skills were far advance than the other students even if she was just in her first year." said Takiko. "She was personally trained by my grandfather and he had once said that she could surpass our ancestress' skills. She was a master swordsmanship specialist, a kido master, a master strategist and tactician just like Ancestress Jinguu. And like her fellow Sonzoku Squad members, her strength and speed is superhuman."

Ichigo and his friends were speechless.

"My grandfather once told me that there is a possibility that I am a reincarnation of Ancestress Jinguu." added Takiko. "But I don't think so. There is no way that my ancestress would ever be reborn to someone like me who came from a worthless father."

At these words, Captain Ukitake felt saddened, as if he was guilty.

Everybody was speechless once more. Until now, Takiko still despises her father whom she blames why her mother died when she was only a baby and never became queen.

Takiko broke the tension as she said with a smile, "Let's go back outside. We wouldn't want to miss the rest of the celebration."

Everyone just followed Takiko heading outside and didn't say anything.

'Takiko-san…' thought Raiha, he looked at Takiko with a worried look. He knew that Takiko was hiding her pain with her smile.

The celebration ended the way Takiko expected it to be: everyone enjoyed the food and drinks, all the squads were able to enjoy themselves from their duties and Takiko herself felt happy that she has finally fulfilled her grandfather's wish for her to be queen. The newly crowned queen was with Yukie thanking the guests for coming.

"Takiko, may I speak with you?" Yamamoto asked Takiko.

"Yes, Commander-General." replied Takiko.

Takiko and Captain Yamamoto then went to a garden pavilion to have their talk.

"Takiko, your grandfather wanted to me to tell you something before he would pass away." said Yamamoto, opening the conversation.

Takiko paid attention to what the Commander-General was going to say.

"Your father is still alive." Yamamoto told Takiko.

"And so?" asked Takiko, she didn't seem to care about this news.

"I know that you still hold a grudge against your own father, but this I tell you, you father is not the kind of man you think he is. He is a very well-respected and highly honorable, and always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is."

But Takiko was still stubborn. "It's not that I'm being rude or anything, Commander-General, but even if my father was that kind of 'person' he is, that would be nothing but a complete nonsense. He left my mother and me and was the reason why my mother died of depression in giving birth to me and she never became queen. He deserves to end up in the house of correction for what he did and does not deserve to have the position as the father king of the Sawaki clan."

"Children of today are truly stubborn." said Yamamoto as he shook his head. "Very well then, since that's how you really view your father I can't force you to immediately change your mind about him. But I tell you, you will regret despising him for your entire life once he reveals himself to you. The only advice I can give to you right now is think before you speak."

Takiko remained silent.

"I'll be going then." said Yamamoto as he stood up. "Congratulations." he told Takiko.

Later on that very afternoon, while the servants were busy cleaning what was left from the feast, silence and confusion dominated the newly crowned queen's parlor. Vainly were the rich coronation presents heaped upon a table; neither the diamonds in their cases of red velvet, nor the beautifully embroidered cloths, nor the rolls of silk, drew the gaze of Takiko. Until now, the words of Captain Yamamoto kept echoing inside her mind.

'What does he mean I'll regret for despising my wastrel father?' thought Takiko, staring intently at the wall.

Just then, the noblewoman's thoughts were distracted as she heard a knock and Raiha's voice saying, "Mind if I come in?"

Takiko turned to her back and saw Raiha leaning to the side of the door while smiling. "Raiha-san…" she said.

"Hope I didn't disturb you, my queen." said Raiha in a friendly teasing voice. He then took a seat in front of Takiko.

The noblewoman giggled. "You don't need to call me queen; you know I hate that stuff— Too much formality. So what brings you here? I thought you and Uncle Reigen and Autie Kaede had some stuff to do?"

"I wanted to give them some privacy." replied Raiha. "And I forgot to give you something."

"Something?" asked Takiko, curious.

Without saying a word, Raiha offered his hand to Takiko who accepted his hand despite being confused, the Takanashi family heir then lead the beautiful queen to her balcony.

"Really, what is it?" Takiko asked Raiha once more.

"Just close your eyes and don't peak." Raiha told Takiko.

Takiko turned to her back and did what her bodyguard told her to do.

Raiha then took out the lavender velvet box he held a while ago and opened it, revealing a very beautiful necklace: two hearts were joined in an infinite loop and laden with brilliant round diamonds; it was suspended from a delicate eighteen karat white gold cable chain. He then gently placed the necklace around Takiko and locked its clasp.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Raiha told Takiko.

As Takiko gently opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Raiha's gift for her. As if it was the greatest gift she ever received. "Raiha-san, its so beautiful." she said in the sincerest tone.

"This necklace means eternity. Eternal love." said Raiha as he gently traced the pendant with his finger. "Like I said to you: I'll always protect you with all my life… Not even a million miles can keep me apart from you, Takiko-san."

'Raiha-san…' thought Takiko, her heart was beating as fast as her eyes were locked to Raiha's.

Outside Takiko's room, Yukie sighed melodramatically and said, "How romantic… Eternal love…"

One day after a captain's meeting…

"Meeting adjourned!" said Yamamoto.

Everyone then began leaving the meeting room.

"What a meeting." Shunsui told Juushirou in a bored tone.

"It wasn't that tedious." said Juushirou.

"Well, I'm off here are you coming?" Shunsui asked Juushirou.

"I'll catch up." replied Juushirou. "Genryuusai-sensei wants to talk to me in private."

"Suite yourself." said Shunsui as he began leaving.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, close the doors as you leave the room and make sure that nobody is outside eavesdropping." Yamamoto told his lieutenant.

"Yes, Commander-General." replied Choujirou as he began leaving.

When the two captains were now alone, tension filled the air along with silence. Captain Ukitake clutched Hirohito's letter and was sweating. Captain Yamamoto on the other hand knew what the tension was all about.

"I know the truth, Juushirou." said Yamamoto, breaking the silence and tension.

Captain Ukitake's eyes widened.

"Give me that letter." commanded Yamamoto.

Captain Ukitake gave the letter to his teacher without saying anything.

As Captain Yamamoto read the letter, he sighed then said, "From the very beginning I knew it. My intuition was right from the very beginning."

"But why didn't you tell me if you knew the truth from the very beginning, sensei?" questioned Juushirou, he felt angry and betrayed.

"I had to respect Hirohito's decision." replied Yamamoto. "He had reasons for this."

"What reasons?" asked Juushirou, trying to calm himself.

"First of all, for the memories of his daughter, he couldn't stand his daughter humiliated even until her death. Second, he wanted to protect his family's name and honor. And his final reason was to protect his granddaughter from the pain of the truth."

"So that very whole time when he said Yuuna-san was quarantined she was actually—"

"Yes, you're correct."

"But—but why?"

"Hirohito blamed you for Yuuna's death. You never realized the result of what happened between the two of you."

Captain Ukitake couldn't help but feel guilty as he saw Yuuna in his mind.

"I never wanted to say this, but I never felt so disappointed in you, Juushirou."

The truth. This was something Captain Ukitake couldn't believe that he remained rooted to his position, his eyes were widened in fear and he was sweating nervously until he fell unto his knees and then whispered to himself, "Yuuna-san… forgive me… forgive me for what I've done to your life."

"The only way you can redeem yourself from your mistake, Juushirou, is to reveal everything to her the entire truth right in front of everyone." Yamamoto told Juushirou.

Captain Ukitake couldn't help but clutch his fist. This was going to be the most challenging thing he'll ever do. The truth that was hidden for almost like centuries will soon be revealed. But this will take the captain himself to gather the courage he needs to reveal the truth and face the consequences that awaits him.

As the months passed, everything was so peaceful, everyone was able to rest and take the rest of their time easily. One afternoon at the Ugendou, two long time friends Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku, were about to have a very serious and consequential talk.

"So what's number one on today's list?" asked Shunsui while taking a sip from his cup of tea.

Captain Ukitake took out Hirohito's letter then gave it to his best friend. "Read this." he simply said.

Captain Kyouraku put down his tea cup as he received the letter. Upon reading its contents, his eyes widened momentarily. "So what are you planning to do?" he asked

Captain Ukitake was speechless at first until he said, "I'll… have to reveal it to her."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Shunsui, a little surprised.

"In front of everyone." replied Juushirou.

"Hey, hold on a minute here, Ukitake, don't tell me everyone, as in, the Gotei 13 including Yama-jii?" said Shunsui, even more surprised. "You know she won't believe you that—"

"I know that." interrupted Juushirou. "Everyone needs to know the truth, most especially her. Not a single secret in the world has never been revealed. Plus, it's the only way I can repent for the mistake that I've done in the past."

"Whatever you say, my friend,"

"Further more, it's best if it is revealed to her rather than she'll find out by herself." added Juushirou.

"Are you gonna invite Ichigo-kun and his friends?" Shunsui asked his best friend.

"Like I said, everyone even Shihouin Yoruichi." replied Juushirou. "But Genryuusai-sensei's not coming because he knew about this the whole time; he was just waiting for my respond."

"Well then, when's the date for the beans to spill?" asked Shunsui. "I'll tell Nanao-chan to give out some invitations."

"This Saturday at the Sawaki clan manor." replied Juushirou. "I already spoke to Yukie, she also knows about this. She told Takiko that it's an order to have a meeting held at her manor and she eventually agreed."

Captain Kyouraku smirked. "Very classical." he commented.

That evening at the Sawaki clan manor, Takiko was sitting at her usual position on the dining table eating dinner. It's been two months since her grandfather met his end; the dining room was still calm as always every meal time, but the aura was entirely different for the past few months. As she was about to take another bite of her grilled steak, she suddenly saw her grandfather at his position of the dining table.

"Grandfather…!" started Takiko as she stood up from her seat.

"Takiko, please forgive me." said Hirohito.

"What?" questioned Takiko, she was completely puzzled.

"Forgive me that I let you live a life of complete falsehood."

"Complete falsehood…? What do you mean… by that…?"

"What has been shrouded within shadows from the very beginning will soon be divulged."

"Soon… be… divulged…?"

"When that time comes, you must learn to accept the truth, accept him… and forgive me."

Just as Takiko was about to say something, her grandfather vanished from her very sight, leaving her with an unclear mind.

"Grandfather…" whispered Takiko.

Yukie then came into the dining room with a plate of two slices of cookies n cream cake, Takiko's favorite pastry for snacks and desserts.

"Ojousama, is something wrong?" asked Yukie. "I thought I heard a clamor."

All of a sudden, Takiko fell into a faint.

Yukie's blue eyes widened, she dropped the plate and quickly went over to her mistress's side. "Ojousama, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Just in time, other servants came into the room and they carried Takiko into her chamber.

The unconscious Takiko couldn't help but recall the incident that happened during dinner time. Her grandfather's last words kept echoing in her mind endlessly.

"Grandfather!" exclaimed Takiko as she sat up from her bed.

"Ojousama, have you finally regained consciousness?" asked Yukie with concern.

"What happened? Where am I?" questioned Takiko.

"Please calm down, Ojousama, you fainted at the dining room a while ago. Some servants came and carried you to your chamber." answered Yukie.

"Was anyone there?"

"No. You were all alone, Ojousama."

"Is that so?"

"Ojousama, you have a guest tonight." informed Yukie, attempting to shift Takiko's mind from the earlier incident.

"A guest...?" asked Takiko curiously, momentarily distracted.

Yukie stood up and opened the door for the guest, who was none other than Raiha.

"Raiha…-san…" started Takiko, she was both surprised and happy to see him.

As Raiha entered, Yukie bowed down and left the chamber, closing the door softly behind her.

Raiha got a chair and sat newt to Takiko. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

Takiko smiled. "Yeah. But who told you about happened?" she asked, looking at him from beneath her long eyelashes.

"Yukie-san called me." replied Raiha. "I got worried so I quickly left the house. What really happened anyway? All Yukie-san told me was that she heard something."

Takiko looked away from Raiha, knowing that he wouldn't believe her.

"Come on, tell me, you can trust me like always." said Raiha as he placed his hand over Takiko's.

The Sawaki clan queen slowly turned to the Takanashi family heir, looking straight at his light brown eyes, as she said, "My grandfather… he came to tell me something."

"What?" asked Raiha, he was very confused.

"I'm not sure if it was just a hallucination but it almost felt real." said Takiko, she was shaking a bit, feeling a little frightened.

Raiha then held both of Takiko's hands tightly and held her close to him as he said in a gentle voice, "It's alright, Takiko-san, there's nothing to be afraid of as long as I'm here."

'Raiha-san…' thought Takiko as she continued to look at Raiha in the eye.

Outside the chamber, Takiko's lady-in-waiting listened to the conversation through the keyhole.

"It sounds like love happening in there." said Yukie in a melodramatic tone and with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Saturday finally came and all the Gotei 13, the Sonzoku Squad members, Yoruichi, Ichigo and his friends were in front of the huge Sawaki clan manor's main gate.

"Alright, tell me the exact point why I had to come to this meeting?" questioned Ichigo, an irritated edge to his voice.

"You were chosen, so don't register a complaint, okay?" replied Rukia, Ichigo fell silent.

"Speaking of register, why aren't Kurotsuchi and Byakuya here?" asked Yoruichi.

"Mayuri-sama has something very important to research on and he doesn't want to be disturbed for the entire day." replied Nemu. "So, I'm here in his place. I'll report to him what happened during the meeting."

"Same as the captain." replied Renji. "He's also busy and doesn't wanna be bothered."

Yoruichi smirked. "Byakuya really hasn't changed." she commented.

"Among all the places to have a meeting, why in the Sawaki clan manor?" questioned Ikkaku, looking at the huge house.

"Strange isn't?" said Yumichika, also looking at the manor.

Just then, the pair of lacquered doors was opened by the two guards who were at the main gate tower revealing the grandiose and elaborate Sawaki clan estate. As everyone entered the estate, the two guards immediately closed the lacquered doors. The Sonzoku Squad members lead the way, while the others followed. They finally stopped right in front of the elaborate marble horseshoe-shaped staircase that dominated the entrance to the mansion and where Yukie stood.

"Welcome, honorable guests, for those who don't know me, my name is Akizuka Yukie. I am the Sawaki clan queen's lady-in-waiting. I'll be guiding you to the living room where my mistress is." said Yukie with a bow.

While heading to the living room, a lot of them, most especially those who haven't entered the mansion became lost with all of the riches inside. It was like they were entering a real fantasy. Every room was elegant and filled with very ornate furniture, lightings, paintings, accessories and decorations that were worth of unbelievable price. All of them had to make sure they won't break or mess up anything or they might end up paying twice the price of the items.

They finally arrived outside the living room. Before entering, Yukie knocked and said, "Ojousama, the guests have arrived."

"Alright, let them come in then." replied Takiko.

Yukie then opened the doors and entered along with the others. Plenty were once more amazed by the elegance of the room. Since there weren't enough seats, there were floor pillows enough for the others.

Takiko stood up from her seat and said, "Welcome to my manor. Make yourselves at home but do so, please follow the rules while you are under this roof."

"Another beautiful room." commented Yumichika.

"Not to mention huge." said Ikkaku. "I think over a thirty can fit in here."

'This is actually a room?' thought Shuuhei, amazed on how big the room was.

"This is one nice place you have, Sawaki-san." Rangiku told Takiko.

"Thank you, Matsumoto-san." replied Takiko warmly with a smile.

Takiko sat down on a sofa with Raiha at her right and Yukie at her left, Captain Ukitake sat down on a single sofa facing Takiko, the other captains, also sat down on the sofas, the lieutenants, seated officers, Ichigo, his friends and Yoruichi sat on the floor pillows.

"Shall we begin then?" said Takiko.

"Take the floor, Ukitake." Shunsui told his best friend.

Everyone turned to Captain Ukitake.

"To clarify things, first of all, there is no meeting." said Juushirou.

Everyone except Yukie and Captain Kyouraku were taken aback by the announcement.

"What's the meaning of this, Ukitake?" demanded Toushirou.

"Calm down, Captain." Rangiku told Toushirou.

"This maybe arduous to believe but there is something you all must know that happened years ago." said Juushirou. "Most especially you, Takiko,"

"What?" questioned Takiko, puzzled and surprised.

'Ojousama…' thought Yukie as she looked worriedly at her mistress.

"Okay, what's going on?" questioned Ichigo, confused and surprised as Takiko.

"Just wait." Yoruichi told Ichigo.

Captain Ukitake then spoke, "Takiko… I am your father."

At the Squad 13 captain's words, everyone except Yukie and Captain Kyouraku were dumbfounded, most especially Takiko, whose face was appalled and was speechless. The entire atmosphere of the room was filled with a tension that that no one else has ever felt.

"What you're saying is quite out of the question, Ukitake." said Soifon.

"Yeah." said Marechiyo. "Since when were you married, Captain Ukitake? I thought you were single?"

"Yeah, if you were Sawaki-san's father, then shouldn't her last name be Ukitake not Sawaki?" asked Shuuhei, he was just as confused as everyone else.

"And if you were her father shouldn't you be the Sawaki clan's king father?" asked Rangiku.

"Captain Ukitake, what the heck is going on?" asked Renji, he was getting impatient.

"I'd like to ask the same thing." said Ichigo.

"Why don't we allow Captain Ukitake to explain further." said Retsu.

Everyone turned their attention once more to Captain Ukitake.

"Takiko, before your grandfather passed away he gave me this letter." Juushirou told Takiko as he showed her the letter. "And in this letter stated the truth your grandfather hid for almost your entire life.'

At Captain Ukitake's words, Takiko remembered that night wherein her grandfather's spirit visited her, telling her about something that will soon be revealed.

Captain Ukitake went on, "Your mother, Sawaki Yuuna-hime, the former crown princess of the Sawaki clan and the former Koushakufujin's Chair of the Sonzoku Squad was the only woman I have ever loved. Not only that she was the woman of all women but she was vital and had passion and energy for everything she does."

As Captain Ukitake began to unveil the truth to everyone, most especially to Takiko, the years began to move in reverse, slowly ticking backward, like the hands of a clock rotating in the wrong direction.



Two thousand years ago at the Sawaki clan manor…

"You're sending me to the Shinigami Academy?" Yuuna asked her father. She stood before her father inside the throne room.

"Yes, Yuuna, that's right." Hirohito told his daughter.

"But why, father?" asked Yuuna, curious. "I thought you will be the one to school me."

"True. I will be your mentor _in_ becoming a Sonzoku Squad chair holder." replied Hirohito. "You maybe destined to become the next Koushakufujin's Chair, but you are a shinigami. This school Yamamoto founded shall teach you everything in becoming a shinigami."

"Father, Reigen-san, Chitose-san and Daigoro-san and my other future fellow Sonzoku Squad members have already enrolled there. I'm two weeks behind them."

"Nonsense, Yuuna, you are a prodigy, and not only a prodigy but you are a reincarnation of Ancestress Jinguu. Just because they enrolled earlier doesn't mean they're ahead of you. You're a unique shinigami, Yuuna, remember that."

"Very well then, father, I shall take the entrance examination to the Shinigami Academy this weekend. I promise I won't fail your expectations."

"Do your best then. You may go now."

Yuuna bowed down and then left the room quietly.

After taking the entrance examination, Yuuna was now starting her first day at the academy. Before classes was about to start, she was at Captain Yamamoto's office for a few instructions.

"So tell me, how does it feel to be here in the Shinigami Academy?" Yamamoto asked Yuuna.

"Well, I have this feeling that I'll come across a number of inconveniences, but despite all this, I believe I can make it here." replied Yuuna.

"Very well then, Yuuna, I permit your admission to the Shinigami Academy." said Yamamoto. "All of your scores in the entrance examination were perfect, you did very well. But remember this: you maybe the daughter of my friend and you belong to one of the four great noble clans of the Soul Society that doesn't mean you'll receive special treatment. Here in the Shinigami Academy, I treat all my students equally. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." replied Yuuna.

The bell finally rang; Yamamoto then left his office with Yuuna heading to the classroom. Meanwhile inside the classroom, all the students were talking about the arrival of their new classmate.

"Hey, have you heard? The Sawaki clan's crown princess is gonna be joining us." said a student.

"Yeah." replied a student.

"I heard that she got perfect in the entrance examination."

"Really?! No one has been able to nail that test perfectly. Juushirou, Shunsui and Reigen got the highest scores but got some mistakes. She really must be smart."

The future Sonzoku Squad members were even amazed at the news.

"Yuuna-san's really something." said Chitose; she had maroon short blunt bob hairstyle and gray-tinted green eyes and was very statuesque like her daughter Namiyo.

"You can say that again." said Daigoro, he was the tallest and ver burly like his son Shin with chocolate copper caesar cut hair and gray-tinted black eyes.

"Well, she _is _Sawaki-sensei's daughter." said Hoshihito; he had straight medium-length midnight brown hair and purple eyes.

"She is a genius after all." said Satoru, he had moss green short slightly messy parted hair and dark brown eyes, and he had a strong resemblance of his son Tadashi.

"I'm just glad that we'll all be together." said Mikako, she had long straight titian hair with assymetrical bangs and dark blue eyes, and she had a strong resemblance of her twins.

"Looks like you've got another rival, Reigen." Atsuya told Reigen, he had dark blue green shaggy hairstyle and light blue eyes that gave him a strong resemblance of his son Eisuke.

"I'm her bodyguard, not her rival." said Reigen; he had long dark ginger brown hair with a top-knot ponytail and light brown eyes.

"Well, let's just help each other while we're all here in the academy." said Tomoe; she had long wavy gamboge hair and gray-tinted blue eyes that gave a strong resemblance to her daughter Hanaka.

Captain Yamamoto then entered the classroom. "Quite down, rascals." he said.

'Yama-jii's always a grumper.' thought Shunsui.

Everyone immediately went back to their seats.

"So, without furthur ado, I'd like to call upon the newest member of the class to say a few words." said Yamamoto.

As Yuuna entered the room gracefully, everyone, most especially the boys, were astounded at her superhuman beauty.

"I've never seen such a beautiful girl." said a student.

Captain Ukitake was dumbfounded upon seeing Yuuna.

"My name is Sawaki Yuuna. It is a pleasure to be introduced to all of you." said Yuuna warmly with a bow.

"I'm sure a number of you know, but Yuuna is the daughter of Sawaki Hirohito and she's the crown princess of the Sawaki clan." said Yamamoto. "Yuuna, you may take your seat right next to Ukitake Juushirou." he told Yuuna as he pointed to a sickly looking boy with short white hair.

'Looks like, Mr. Popular's lucky as ever.' thought Shunsui with a grin as he looked at his best friend who was blushing.

Even as Yuuna was heading to her seat, although she wasn't looking, all the students had their eyes on her. Her beauty was indeed one that **instantly arrests attention at sight. Yet, this was quickly dismissed as Yamamoto began the lecture. Throughout the entire lecture, Yuuna felt bored at the topic because she already knew everything about it since her father taught her everthing he knew, she just spent the entire period doodling on her notebook. **

**'Why isn't she listening?' thought Juushirou as he glanced at Yuuna. **

**As the bell rang, before letting his students take their break, Yamamoto announced to his class, "Alright, class, three months from now shall be your finals. You shall all take a test regarding about all the topics you studied. I'm telling this to all of you earlier so you can prepare. Class dismissed." **

**'That was pretty boring.' thought Yuuna as she gathered her books. **

**"Hey, Yuuna-san, let's eat lunch together." called out Chitose. **

**"Sure." said Yuuna as she stood up. **

**As Captain Ukitake was about to leave, he noticed that Yuuna forgot a book, he quickly grabbed it and caught up with his seatmate. "Um, excuse me, Sawaki-hime, you forgot this." he said as he gave her the book. **

**"Oh, thank you." replied Yuuna as she got her book. **

**A moment of silence happened between the two. If someone had noticed, the two were blushing with their heads bent down; the two didn't have the confidence to look at each other and say something first. **

**"Yuuna-san!" called Tsubasa, breaking the silence between the two. **

**"I'm coming." replied Yuuna as she left Juushirou, heading to her friends. **

**Captain Ukitake just watched Yuuna leaving the room that he didn't notice his bestfriend placing his hand over his shoulder and said, "Tough luck, huh, Romeo?" **

**"Kyou-Kyouraku?!?!" stammered Juushirou, surprised. **

**"Looks like you really blew off." Shunsui told his best friend. **

**"What are you talking about?" asked Juushirou. **

**Captain Kyouraku laughed. "You know what I'm talking about." **

**Captain Ukitake slightly blushed. "I don't know what you're thinking but get over it." he said as he began leaving. **

**Captain Kyouraku just laughed and shook his head as he followed his bestfriend out. **

**Meanwhile at the academy's gardens, the future female Sonzoku Squad members were enjoying eating their lunch. **

**"Can I have the last rabbit?" Mikako asked Yuuna as she took the rabbit shaped meat dumpling from Yuuna's box lunch. **

**"Sure. Just let me have the last butterfly in return." replied Yuuna as she took the butterfly shaped meat dumpling from Mikako's box lunch. **

**"Okay." said Mikako as she ate Yuuna's dumpling. **

**"By the way, Yuuna-san, do you have a crush on Ukitake Juushirou?" Chitose asked Yuuna. **

**At Chitose's question, Yuuna choked while drinking her juice. "What?!" she asked, surprised. **

**"Chitose-san!" said Tomoe. **

**"Why on earth would I have a crush on someone I've hardly ever knew?" asked Yuuna. "And what do you know about my seatmate anyway?" **

**"Well, you see, Yuuna-san, Ukitake Juushirou is the eldest son from the low-aristocratic Ukitake family; he has five brothers and two sisters and he's the best friend of Kyouraku Shunsui." said Chitose. **

**"Who's Kyouraku Shunsui?" asked Yuuna. **

**"He's the second son of the high-ranking noble Kyouraku family. He's known as the class womanizer, he can be an idiot but he's really wise for his age." said Tsubasa. **

**"Ukitake's very popular here in the academy." said Mikako. **

**"Oh?" said Yuuna unbelievingly. **

**"You see, he suffers from tuberculosis, but despite that he's really strong and smart." said Chitose. **

**"I see." said Yuuna as she ate her riceball. **

**"Just watch out for Shunsui." Chitose told Yuuna. "You might be his next target with that superhuman beauty of yours." **

**"Don't worry, Chitose-san, I never let my guard down." replied Yuuna, she then took out another box lunch that had a** classic moist white cake with rich vanilla butter cream. "I made some vanilla butter cream cake for us to share."

"Looks delicious." said Mikako as she took one slice.

"You're the best baker, Yuuna-san." said Chitose as she took a bite of the cake.

Yuuna smiled. "Thank you." she replied.

Later on, the class was now having their zanjutsu lessons at the academy's dojo. Everyone got their wooden swords and sat down as they waited for their turn. Yuuna sat with her friends and watched intently at the first round.

Captain Yamamoto just stood calmly in his position while Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake were positioning themselves to attack.

"Begin." Yamamoto told Juushirou and Shunsui.

Captain Kyouraku ran first and aimed to hit Captain Yamamoto at the side and Captain Ukitake followed him and aimed to the other side. But Captain Yamamoto effortlessly threw them to the back with his walking staff.

Yuuna silently giggled. 'Father was indeed right about how Uncle Genryuusai teaches.'

"Next, Sawaki Yuuna." Yamamto called Yuuna.

"Good luck." Tsubasa told Yuuna.

"Thanks." replied Yuuna, she then stood up and went over to where her classmates positioned and immediately entered her fighting stance.

'Let me see what Hirohito has taught her.' thought Yamamoto, he then said, "Begin."

Yuuna then ran towards Yamamoto just like Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake and prepared to attack.

"Don't do it!" exclaimed Juushirou.

The entire class focused their attention to the match intently, most especially the future Sonzoku Squad members.

Just when Yamamoto positioned to attack, to his surprise, Yuuna used her superhuman speed that she disappeared from sight making the entire class and even Yamamoto surprised, but with the exception of her friends.

'The superhuman speed.' thought Yamamoto.

Yuuna then appeared right behind Captain Yamamoto and was about to hit him, but Yamamoto blocked her attack. Using her superhuman speed once more, she jumped gracefully above and landed right in front of her teacher, just when she pointed her sword at Yamamoto, he already blocked her attack.

"Good." said Yamamoto. "Very good indeed,"

Everyone in class was shocked. No one has ever nearly defeated Captain Yamamoto in zangatsu practice. He has always effortlessly defeated his students.

"Amazing!" commented Juushirou, wide-eyed at what he just witnessed.

"I guess that's the speed of the Sonzoku bloodline." said Shunsui, amazed as his best friend.

"Well done, Yuuna." Yamamoto told Yuuna.

Yuuna lowered down her sword and backed away a few steps.

"Although, you need to improve your balance." added Yamamoto. "I noticed that your stance awhile ago nearly made you fall. You did well."

Yuuna smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Genryuusai-sensei." she said before heading back to her seat.

"Next!" Yamamoto called out.

When class was finally over, Yuuna and her friends were chatting as they headed out to the academy's gates.

"You were really amazing back there, Yuuna-san." Tsubasa told Yuuna.

"Thanks." replied Yuuna. "It wasn't that hard or whatever."

"You were the first one to have ever nearly defeat, Genryuusai-sensei." said Chitose.

"It wasn't something really." said Yuuna.

"Well, I'm off now." said Mikako as she bid her friends goodbye. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

They waved goodbye in return.

"I'm off too." said Chitose. "I've got a lot of scribe stuff to do, pretty boring much."

"Me too, I have to go return something to the Central Library." said Yuuna.

"Well, I've got dance lessons waiting for me." said Tsubasa.

The three girls then bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

Yuuna arrived at the Central Library quickly with the use of her speed, as she entered the building; she immediately went to the counter to return the book.

"Oh, Sawaki-hime, I see you already finished the book." said the librarian as she took the book.

"Well, I couldn't put it down last night." replied Yuuna.

"So, how was your first day at school?" asked the librarian. "I heard that you just enrolled at the academy."

"Oh, fine. But I got a little bored at the lecture. Father taught me everything he knew." replied Yuuna. "I'm here to borrow another book if you don't mind."

"Of course you can borrow anytime." said the librarian.

Yuuna then thank the librarian then went to the third section of the library. She then got several big thick books that were advanced topics of her level. Just when she was about to go to the counter, she bumped to someone.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Yuuna.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you." the boy who bumped her apologized, as he offered her his hand.

When Yuuna got up, to her surprise, the boy was none other than Ukitake Juushirou.

"Ukitake-dono!" said Yuuna, surprised.

"Sawaki-hime!" said Juushirou, also surprised.

"I… uh… mean thank you." said Yuuna, embrassed that she blushed.

Captain Ukitake shook his head as he also blushed. "I… um…yo-you're welcome. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Yuuna told Juushirou, she then bent down to pick up her books.

"Are you sure?" asked Juushirou as he bent down and helped Yuuna.

"Of course." replied Yuuna as she stood up. "But can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure." replied Juushirou as he stood up. "What is it?"

"Just please call me Yuuna-san. Sawaki-hime or princess kind of makes me uncomfortable."

"Oh, alright, but can you also please call me Juushirou-san instead of Ukitake-dono? I'm not a mster or something."

Yuuna smiled. "Alright,"

At Yuuna's smile, Captain Ukitake couldn't help but blush crimson because of her beauty.

Later on, the two then had their books checked and left the Central Library together, walking home together.

"So, what were you borrowing?" asked Juushirou, starting the conversation.

"Oh, some books that my father wants me to read. They're very advance topics." replied Yuuna. "What about you?"

"Some for our paperwork to be due next week,"

"Oh, everything about shinigami. That's easy."

This surprised Captain Ukitake.

"Father taught me everything he knew when I was a little girl."

"Oh?"

"Yes. When I was born, my family found out that I was the reincarnation of Ancestress Sawaki Jinguu. She was the very first Koushakufuhjin's Chair five thousand years ago and the founder of the Sawaki clan."

This made Captain Ukitake more surprised.

Yuuna went on. "My mother, Queen Sawaki Suiko, died five years ago, she told my father to train me since my destiny unlike the other princes and princesses of my family is different and requires greater responsibility."

"It must be really hard for you." said Juushirou, trying to comfort Yuuna who was feeling a little sad.

"No, not really." replied Yuuna, trying to cheer up. "I know that what my father's doing is for my own good. Besides, it's not my fault why I'm Ancestress Jinguu's reincarnation; I consider it a gift and an honor."

"You were really good back in zanjutsu class." said Juushirou, changing the subject. "You're the first one to have nearly defeated Genryuusai-sensei."

Yuuna giggled. "Father told me some details about Uncle Genryuusai."

"Uncle Genryuusai…?"

"Yes. My father and Uncle Genryuusai are good friends, but I call him sensei at school. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, nothing much out of the ordinary, but I had fun."

"Well, you managed to amaze everyone."

Just then Yuuna stopped walking.

"Is something wrong, Yuuna-san?" asked Juushirou, curious and worried.

"My family's manor is this way." said Yuuna pointing at the east slope. "I suppose your family's estate is at the north then?"

"Yes, that's right." replied Juushirou.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class then, Juushirou-san, it was really nice knowing you."

Captain Ukitake blushed once more. "Um, yes… It was also nice knowing you, Yuuna-san."

The two then bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

Behind a tree, Captain Kyouraku, Atsuya and other classmates were spying on the two the entire time.

"No way! Ukitake and Yuuna-chan on a date after their first encounter at school." said Shunsui, surprised as he watched his best friend leaving.

"Looks like Juushirou-san is Yuuna-san's type." said Atsuya.

"Ukitake sure is lucky." said a classmate.

"You said it. He got a date with the Soul Society's most beautiful girl." said another student.

"He really is a woman's man." said Shunsui with a smirk.

The next day at the academy, the class was having their kido lessons.

"Alright, once I call your name you shall come here and try to hit all these targets." said Yamamoto.

"This is exciting." said Mikako.

"Sawaki Yuuna." Yamamoto called out.

Yuuna stood up then went over to the position, inches away from her teacher.

'Let's see what Hirohito taught her about kido.' thought Yamamoto as he stared intently at Yuuna and then said, "Begin!"

Yuuna then raised her right hand forward and said, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" a supermassive wave of yellow energy was then formed on her palm.

Captain Yamamoto opened his eyes in surprise and the entire class was amazed.

"Way of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon." said Yuuna, she then launched the supermassive wave of yellow energy straight to all the targets. A perfect shot.

"That was so cool." said Daigoro, dumbstruck.

"So perfect." said Hoshihito, dumbstruck as the rest of his classmates.

"That was the Thunder Roar Cannon." said Juushirou, dumbfounded. "That's a high-level kido. We haven't even learned that."

"Man, she's awesome." said Shunsui, wide-mouthed.

'Impressive. Very impressive indeed.' thought Yamamoto, and then said, "Excellent, Yuuna, you did very well."

The Sawaki clan princess smiled and bowed down then went back to her seat.

After kido lessons, the class went back to their classroom and began another topic. This time, Captain Yamamoto was dicussing about the levels of Hollows. This time, Yuuna was paying attention to the topic, although she knew about this, there were some details her father didn't tell her. Class was then dismissed for lunch break.

"Um, Juushirou-san." said Yuuna as she stood up.

"Yes?" said Juushirou.

Yuuna then took out a box lunch and gave it to Captain Ukitake. "I made a custard filled fresh fruit glazed top lovely lady fingersced with whipped topping yesterday for you."

Captain Ukitake humbly accepted the box lunch and said, "Thank you, Yuuna-san."

"I wanted to thank you for the walk yesterday." said Yuuna. "It made me feel better."

Captain Ukitake blushed and shook his head. "Oh, you're welcome and thank you for this pastry."

From a distance, Captain Kyouraku, Atsuya and his other classmates were watching Captain Ukitake and Yuuna.

"Looks like the date turned out to something." said Atsuya.

"You got that right." said Shunsui.

The others nodded in agreement.

As Yuuna left with her friends, Captain Ukitake then went over to his best friend.

"I thought you guys were heading before me?" Juushirou asked his friends.

"You got a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Popular." said Shunsui.

"What?" asked Juushirou, confused.

"You had a date with Yuuna-san yesterday did you?" said Atsuya.

"What date?" asked Juushirou, shocked. "I never went on a date."

"Oh, really? We saw both of you walking together from the Central Library until you both went separate ways." said Atsuya.

"And now, she gave you a box lunch." said Shunsui. "You two really developed something."

Captain Ukitake went red again and said in almost a furious tone, "Look! There is nothing going on between me and Yuuna-san, we're just friends. We accidentally bumped into each other yesterday afternoon at the Central Library and we decided to get to know each other better, so we decided to talk on our way home. And she gave me this pastry because she wanted to thank me for cheering her up yesterday. That's all! Sheesh!"

They all laughed.

"Okay, okay, we get the point." said Shunsui with a laugh. "Cool down, okay? But honestly, you're the luckiest guy ever here in class."

"You got that right." said Atsuya. "You're the first guy Yuuna-san made one of her homemade pastry for."

Captain Kyouraku then gave his bestfriend a pat on the shoulder and said, "Okay, okay, let's just eat lunch."

Later on at zanjutsu class, they were having a one-on-one duel…

Yuuna was the first one to begin the duel: she striked her opponent with strong and swift but graceful attacks that her opponent just kept blocking until Yuuna knocked her to the ground with one final jab, finishing the duel within three minutes.

"Finished." said Yamamoto. "The winner is Sawaki Yuuna. Well done."

Yuuna offered her opponent her hand and said. "You did well."

"Thank you." replied her opponent as she accepted Yuuna's hand and got up.

The two then bowed to each other as a sign of thank you.

"Sawaki-san, you were really amazing." commented her opponent.

"It was nothing." replied Yuuna. "But you were good in blocking my attacks."

As her opponent left heading back to her seat, Yuuna then walked over to Captain Ukitake and his friends.

"She's coming here." Shunsui whispered to Juushirou while nudging his best friend.

"Quit it." said Juushirou, irritated.

As Yuuna stopped, she told Captain Ukitake with a smile, "Good luck on your match, Juushirou-san."

Captain Ukitake went bright red and said, "Uh… thank you, Yuuna-san."

"I'll be going now. See you after class." said Yuuna with a smile, with that, she then left heading back to her friends.

"Okay, my stomach feels funny." said Juushirou, placing his hand over his stomach.

"That's what you feel when a beautiful girl says good luck to you." Shunsui told Juushirou teasingly.

When class was over…

"Bye, Yuuna-san, see you tomorrow." said Mikako, waving goodbye.

"Bring some more pastries tomorrow." said Chitose.

"Sure. Let's have a picnic tomorrow on lunch time." said Yuuna, waving goodbye to her friends.

When Chitose, Tsubasa, Mikako and Tomoe left, Yuuna herself began leaving, but was stopped when she saw Captain Ukitake.

"Juushirou-san…!" started Yuuna, surprised.

"Are you going to the library?" Juushirou asked Yuuna.

"Yes." replied Yuuna.

"Well, I'm going to the library too, do you want me to accompany you?" Juushirou offered.

"I'd love that." replied Yuuna, smiling.

The two then walked together heading to the library, arriving there, they returned the books they borrowed and at the same time borrowed some new books. After their business at the library, the two walked home once more while watching the beautiful sunset.

"It sure is beautiful." said Yuuna, opening the conversation.

"True." replied Juushirou, staring at the sunset.

"Oh, Juushirou-san, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"We're going to have a picnic tomorrow and I want to invite you and your friends."

"Um… sure, I accept your invitation."

"But can I ask you one favor?" asked Yuuna.

"If it's something that means to you, then I can take it." said Juushirou.

"If it's fine with you, can you walk me home every after school?" Yuuna asked Juushirou.

It took Captain Ukitake a few seconds at Yuuna's favor. He was surprised at this request and it made him bright red again. "I… uh… yes, it's fine with me. But why?" he said.

Before answering, Yuuna slightly blushed. "To be honest with you, Juushirou-san, whenever I'm with you I feel at ease. It's like I forget all my problems and most especially the pressure from my family's expectations. Well… I… kind of… like you."

At Yuuna's last words, Captain Ukitake was taken aback that he blushed redder and he felt his heart skipping a beat. This was the very first time a girl confessed to him.

Yuuna broke the mood as she said, "Well, I have to go now. Goodbye." with that, she then went to her seperate way.

The eldest son of the Ukitake family remained rooted to the ground, unable to move a single step because of the Sawaki clan crown princess's words. All he could do was watch her leaving.

The very next day, during lunch time Yuuna along with her future fellow Sonzoku Squad members and Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku were at the academy's garden enjoying their picnic.

"These sure are good." said Daigoro as he ate a sandwich. "Nice work, Sawaki."

Yuuna smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"These pineapple chicken salad sandwhich are the best." said Chitose.

Yuuna just smiled as she watched her friends enjoying the food she made.

"Um, Yuuna-san, I wanna thank you for inviting us to your picnic." Juushirou told Yuuna.

"You're welcome." replied Yuuna. "I'm just glad that you and Shunsui-san love the food I made."

"You're a really good cook." commented Juushirou.

"Thanks." replied Yuuna, smiling.

"You two are absolute lovebirds." said Shunsui teasingly.

This comment made Captain Ukitake and Yuuna embarrassed.

Captain Kyouraku laughed. "Man, you two must have done something yes—"

Before Yuuna could let Captain Kyouraku finish, Yuuna sent him far away with a punch. From afar, they heard a single explosion. This made everyone thunderstrucked.

"Um… Sawaki-san… wasn't that a little bit drastict to shut a person up?" said Satoru, shocked.

"I would say that was too much." said Daigoro as he dropped his sandwich.

"Was that… the Sonzoku bloodline strength?" asked Juushirou, dumfounded.

"I, uh… let's just have some dessert." said Yuuna, trying to take everyone's minds off what she had just done. "I baked a vanilla custard chocolate cake garnished with chocolate fudege yesterday."

"Okay." said Mikako, successfully distracted.

"Yeah, I was waiting for dessert." said Reigen, sweatdropped

Three months passed, the first finals were already over and the scores were already posted from the person with the highest scores down to the one with the lowest grade.

"Come on, Yuuna-san." said Tomoe, pulling Yuuna's arm as they ran in the hallway, heading to the bulletinboard.

As they arrived, the crowd made way for them.

"See?" Tomoe told Yuuna, showing her the list. "You got the highest scores in the finals."

Chitose, Tsubasa and Mikako then hugged Yuuna.

"You're the best, Yuuna-san." said Chitose.

"Okay, okay, but can you please let me go?" Yuuna asked her friends.

The girls then let go of Yuuna.

"And it looks like Ukitake-san made it to top 3." said Tsubasa.

The first list had the top 10 of the class:

Sawaki Yuuna

Kyouraku Shunsui

Ukitake Juushirou

Takanashi Reigen

Hosokawa Satoru

Fuwa Tomoe

Udono Hoshihito

Hanakain Mikako

Hojo Tsubasa

Tsutsui Chitose

"Looks like Daigoro-san and Atsuya-san got ranked as 11th and 12th of class." said Chitose.

"Well, at least they did their best." said Mikako.

Just then, Captain Ukitake approached Yuuna and said, "Congratulations, Yuuna-san."

"Oh, um, thank you." replied Yuuna, blushing.

Tsubasa, Mikako, Tomoe and Chitose giggled.

For the rest of the school days and even during weekends, Yuuna began spending most of her free time with Captain Ukitake. The two began going out together more often, during weekends they would have afternoon tea together, horseback riding and studying. Yet this matter quickly came to Hirohito.

Early morning breakfast at the Sawaki clan manor…

"From what I hear, you're associated with the Ukitake family's eldest son Ukitake Juushirou." Hirohito told Yuuna as he put his tea cup down.

"He seems to be her type, Sawaki-dono." Yoshimi told Hirohito as she refilled his teacup. She was a woman of her twenties with shoulder-length finger-wave hairstyle and dark purple hair and chocolate brown eyes; she wore the same uniform as Yukie.

"Yoshimi-san!" protested Yuuna.

"What is your relationship with him?" Hirohito asked Yuuna.

"He's just a friend… a close friend." replied Yuuna, a little nervous as she tried to convince her father.

"Very well then… I approve of your relationship with Ukitake Juushirou." said Hirohito. "But as long as you don't mess up your grades and the family's expectations."

"Yes, father." replied Yuuna, relieved.

"I heard from Yamamoto that you're ranked number one in all your classes. Well done, Yuuna, I'm truly proud of you." said Hirohito, gentle. "If only your mother was here to see you, she would have been proud of you too. I'm just sorry that Suiko isn't here to help you once you become queen."

"It's alright, father, mother is watching over me." Takiko told her father, trying to comfort him. "I'll become the queen you expect me to be."

"Would you care for some dessert, Ojousama?" Yoshimi asked Yuuna.

"Yes, but only half." replied Yuuna.

"You seem to be quite in a hurry today." said Hirohito.

"Juushirou-san wants to introduce me to his family and I promised to him that I'll come." Yuuna told her father.

"Alright, you can go." replied Hirohito. "A promise is a promise."

After eating dessert, Yuuna immediately left the room to freshen up. While Yoshimi was busy clearing the table, Hirohito stood up and went over to the window, there he saw his daughter with Captain Ukitake. The two were looking into each others eyes and smiling. Upon seeing this, he remembered the day he met his wife Suiko.

Nine months passed at the Shinigami Academy…

"Have you seen, Yuuna-san?" Juushirou asked Tomoe.

"Genryuusai-sensei called her to his office this morning." replied Tomoe. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing." said Juushirou. "Thank you, Tomoe-san."

"Anytime, Juushirou-san." replied Tomoe.

Captain Ukitake then rushed to Captain Yamamoto's office, but as he arrived outside infront of the office, Yuuna was there standing with her head bent down that Juushirou couldn't see her eyes.

"Yuuna-san, they told me that you were here at Genryuusai-sensei's office." said Juushirou, unable to notice Yuuna's silence. "I wanted to congratulate you for being number one again on our third finals."

Yuuna remained silent.

This time, Captain Ukitake noticed the gloomy mood around him and Yuuna. "Is something—?"

Before Yuuna could let Captain Ukitake continue, she took his hand and said, "Come with me."

Although confused, Captain Ukitake just followed Yuuna as she led the way. The two eventually were outside of the campus; they were now at a picturesque hillside garden.

"Yuuna-san, why are we here?" Juushirou asked Yuuna, breaking the silence. "We'll get a punishment from Genryuusai-sensei."

Yuuna clutched her hands and slowly looked up to Captain Ukitake. "These past nine months here in the academy with my friends, most especially with you, Juushirou-san, have been the best memories that I'll forever treasure. It was truly the best."

"What are you saying?" asked Juushirou, curious and worried.

Yuuna turned to her back and said, "Events in our lives happen in a sequence in time, but in their significance to us finds their own order to the continuous thread of revelation."

'Yuuna-san…' thought Juushirou, worried.

"I guess I should have taken thing slowly." said Yuuna, fighting back tears as she clutched her fist.

"Wait, Yuuna-san, what are you trying to say?" asked Juushirou, more worried and curious. "It's like you're saying goodbye? What happened awhile ago at Genryuusai-sensei's office? Did—"

"Goodbye." said Yuuna simply.

"What?" asked Juushirou, surprised.

"I wanted… to say goodbye to you… but… I never knew how hard it was." said Yuuna, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Goodbye? But why? Are you going to quit the academy?"

"No. Like I said, I should have taken things slowly."

"But what are you trying to say?"

"… The reason why I was called to Genryuusai-sensei's office was because to inform me that I'm going to graduate from the academy."

At Yuuna's response, Captain Ukitake was taken by surprise.

Yuuna went on despite the tears falling down to her cheeks. "Genryuusai-sensei and my father had a talk yesterday regarding my performance in school. My grades and my skills and abilities are exceptional. So they decided that I should graduate right now and begin my training to become a Sonzoku Squad chair holder with my father."

Captain Ukitake was speechless.

"Sonzoku… which means Noble Ancestors… our ancestors were truly noble, they were considered special shinigami because of their bloodline and their abilities that were one of a kind. Each generation had a descendant to continue the existence and honor of our ancestors. It's a cycle that is unbreakable. No other choice left."

"I understand…" said Juushirou, finally breaking his silence.

Yuuna then slowly turned to face Captain Ukitake, she was smiling despite her tears. "I'm sorry, Juushirou-san,… so sorry. I can't fulfill my promise to you that we'll graduate together… I guess I'm a really bad friend."

Captain Ukitake then placed both of his hands on Yuuna's shoulders and said in a gentle voice, "You're the greatest friend I ever had, Yuuna-san, I understand how hard it is for you to leave and to let go of your promise, but you should do what your father has decided for you, he's only doing it for your own good." he then gently wipped her tears. "But here's my promise to you: once we meet again, I'll be a captain of the Gotei 13."

Yuuna smiled. "Then this is my promise to you: when you see me again I'll already be the Sonzoku Squad's Koushakufujin's Chair."

"I'm looking forward to that." said Juushirou, smiling.

"You're smile is as gentle as ever." Yuuna told Juushirou.

To Captain Ukitake's surprise, Yuuna gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered to him, "Thank you for everything."

"I'll wait for you." Juushirou whispered back as he hugged Yuuna for the very first time.

More than a hundred years passed since Yuuna and Captain Ukitake last saw and talked to each other. Things have indeed changed for the two: Sawaki Yuuna indeed became the Koushakufujin's Chair of the Sonzoku Squad and Ukitake Juushirou has become the captain of the Gotei 13's Squad 13. The two haven't heard much from each other except they learned about their current status as shinigami all because Yuuna has been busy with her squad carrying out highly dangerous special missions from Central 46 and Captain Ukitake himself was also busy with his missions and is sometimes in bed because of his poor health.

One day at a captain's meeting in Squad 1 barracks…

"What?" said Juushirou, surprised.

"Yes, the Gotei 13 and Sonzoku Squad shall be joining forces." said Yamamoto.

"Okay, Yama-jii, what gives?" Shunsui asked Yamamoto.

"It is an order from Central 46." replied Yamamoto. "The Sonzoku Squad and Gotei 13 have the same duties as shinigami but only differ in whom to take orders from. This is to strengthen our forces since Central 46 received orders from the Soul King, his majesty wants us to be more alarmed nowadays since these past unsolved mysterious incidents here in the Soul Society."

"When will the meeting with the Sonzoku Squad begin, Commander-General?" Retsu asked Yamamoto.

"Two days from now." Yamamoto told everyone. "The Sonzoku Squad will return tomorrow and they'll be given a day to rest from their mission. Remember, just because their status as shinigami are higher doesn't mean they'll be enslaving you, you shall work together as a team. This meeting is now over."

The captains then went out of the meeting room, while in the hallway, they were still dicussing about the order from Central 46.

"Working with the Sonzoku Squad?" said Shinji. "Is it just me or is the Soul King being more bossy than ever?"

"Come now, Shinji," Love told Shinji. "The Soul King knows what he's doing. I mean, he doesn't have a block for a head."

"Okay, okay, I'm just a bit nervous in meeting the Sonzoku Squad." said Shinji.

"What's so nervous in meeting them anyway? They're just shinigami like us." said Kisuke.

"Well, I heard they're all from high-ranking noble familes. One of them even belongs to the four great noble clans of the Soul Society." said Shinji.

"That's Yuuna-chan you're talking about." said Shunsui.

"You know them, Shunsui-san?" Love asked Shunsui.

"Yeah." replied Shunsui. "Ukitake and I were classmates with them back in the Shinigami Academy."

"Sawaki Yuuna, their Koushakufujin's Chair graduated from the academy within nine months." said Juushirou.

Everyone was amazed at this news.

"Nine months? No way!" said Kensei, unable to believe.

"She must have been a real genius." said Kisuke.

"She's not only a genius but she's astoundingly gorgeous." said Shunsui.

"Looks like your pretty close friends with Sawaki Hirohito's heiress." said Yoruichi.

"Not really." replied Shunsui. "She's actually Ukitake's sweetheart."

Captain Ukitake blushed with a sweatdropped reaction and protested, "I am not her sweetheart, Kyouraku!"

"Oh?" said Yoruichi in a cajoling tone. "Looks like you're the luckiest guy in the Soul Society, Ukitake."

"We're just friends!" said Juushirou, trying not to scream.

Everyone just ended up laughing.

Later on that afternoon, at the Ugendou…

"Well, are you finally happy, Ukitake?" Shunsui asked Juushirou. "You're now one step in being with Yuuna-chan again."

"And what does that mean?" Juushirou asked his friend, curious.

"Isn't it about time you talk to her? When are you going to get over your insecurity with Yuuna-chan?"

Captain Ukitake remained silent.

"Sure she's of the royalty class and her status as a shinigami is as high as Yama-jii's, but don't you think it's time you patch up things with her? Remember how you two use to walk home together and go to the Central Library every after school?"

"Well…" started Juushirou.

"It's been more than more than a hundred years since you two last talked to each other." Shunsui pointed out. "I think it's best if you make the first move. I'm sure she'd be happier if that's what you do."

"I guess you're right." said Ukitake. "After all, I did promise to her that when we meet again I'm already a captain of the Gotei 13."

Captain Kyouraku smirked. "You really haven't changed a bit."

That very night at the Sawaki clan manor, Yuuna who just finished her spa and massage treatment was now at the dining room with her father eating diiner.

"How was the mission this time?" Hirohito asked Yuuna, opening the conversation.

"It went well." replied Yuuna. "Daigoro-san, Atsuya-san and Chitose-san loved the action as always."

"They're just like their parents." commented Hirohito. "So, I think you've heard about Central 46's new order?"

"Yes, father." said Yuuna.

"Well, it's good that you'll be able to take things a bit easier and you'll be more around in the Soul Society." said Hirohito.

"It's unknown how long we'll be working together with the Gotei 13, but I think things will turn out good." Yuuna told her father.

"Then I guess you'll meet Kuchiki Ginrei, Shihouin Yoruichi, our fellow nobles and your old classmates Ukitake Juushirou and Kyouraku Shunsui again." Hirohito told his daughter.

"It has indeed been years since I last saw them." said Yuuna, she was thinking of Captain Ukitake.

"Well, tomorrow I only want you to rest so you can have enough strength for the meeting."

"I will, father, I already asked Yoshimi-san to call my massage therapists."

The day of the meeting came; all of the captains were now at Squad 1 barracks waiting for the Sonzoku Squad to arrive.

"It's finally today." said Shunsui silently.

Captain Ukitake remained silent. He was just nervous on what's he going to say to Yuuna once they meet again after so many years.

A messenger then came and said, "Commander-General, Gotei 13 captains, all of the members of the Sonzoku Squad have arrived."

"Let them in." Yamamoto told the messenger.

"Yes, sir." replied the messenger before leaving.

Seconds later, the doors slowly opened to reveal the Sonzoku Squad chair holders, all of the captains turned their heads to the door as they saw the elite squad.

As Captain Ukitake saw Yuuna, he couldn't help but be awed like the others. She was once again startling in her own beauty just like back in their days at the academy, but this time, it was like she had gotten more beautiful than before. Her hair was now longer that it reached her waist and was tied to a low side ponytail and she wore the same shihakusho as Takiko, even her squad members wore the same shihakusho and Sonzoku Squad cape as their children wore.

The Sonzoku Squad just went in, making their grand entrance; the captains were indeed amazed of all the chair holders most especially of Yuuna, not only because of her super human beauty but also of her amazingly strong spiritual pressure that felt like flames. As the Sonzoku Squad was now in their position, they and the captains then bowed down to each other as a sign of respect and greeting.

"Honorable members of the Sonzoku Squad, we captains of the Gotei 13 are willing to join forces with you, not only as an order from his majesty the Soul King but to help in fulfilling our duties as shinigami to promote peace here in the Soul Society." said Yamamoto in his most formal tone.

Yuuna then spoke in her most formal tone, "We chair holders of the Sonzoku Squad are willing to give the fullest of our strength to help the Gotei 13 in continuing to maintain harmony here in the Soul Society. You have our very word that we will not fail in fulfilling our mission and shall cooperate with everything we have."

After the leaders gave the introduction, they then began discussing about the order of the Soul King and eventually had to decide on how to fulfill it.

"The Central 46 has decided that since there are only ten of us in the Sonzoku Squad, they made a squad division." Reigen told everyone.

"Squad division…?" Kisuke repeated.

Reigen turned to Tomoe, "Please show them, Tomoe-san."

Tomoe then took out a chart that had the squad divisions:

Takanashi Reigen-Squad 6

Fuwa Tomoe-Squad 4

Hosokawa Satoru-Squad 12

Nikaido Atsuya- Squad 5

Hojo Tsubasa- Squad 10

Sawaki Yuuna- Squad 1

Ogasawara Daigoro-Squad 8

Hanakain Mikako-Squad 7

Udono Hishihito- Squad 13

Tsutsui Chitose- Squad 3

"It's something the Central 46 decided on darts." said Tomoe.

"Darts?!" said Kensei. "Since when did Central 46 made a decision on darts?"

"How come some squads aren't in here?" Yoruichi asked Tomoe.

"We don't know why." Tsubasa told Yoruichi. "Central 46 just gave this to us when we arrived two days ago from our mission."

"Looks like they just ran out of decisions." said Love.

"Well, it has been decided." said Yamamoto, breaking the discussion. "All of the Sonzoku Squad members assigned to a squad of the Gotei 13 from now on should stay with the squad's captains and help in bringing out orders. I expect everyone to cooperate well. Meeting adjourned."

As everyone began leaving, Yuuna and Reigen were asked to stay for a while to discuss some matters with Captain Yamamoto, this gave quite a disappointment to Captain Ukitake as he left the meeting room along with his best friend and fellow captains.

"Don't get so down in the dumps, Ukitake," Shunsui told his bestfriend as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You'll be given your moment. So, let's go."

"I'll just stay here." Juushirou told his bestfriend. "I remembered that I forgot some business I have to do."

Captain Kyouraku smirked. "Suite yourself then," he said as he began leaving.

A few minutes later, Reigen and Yuuna then went out of the room.

"Would you like me to come with you, Yuuna-sama?" Reigen asked Yuuna.

"No, it's alright, Reigen," replied Yuuna. "I'll catch up with the rest of you in the barracks. It's best if you don't make your girlfriend Kitajou Kaede-san wait."

Reigen blushed as Yuuna mentioned his girlfriend. "I'll be on my way then." he said with a bow and then left.

As Reigen left, Captain Ukitake then came and said, "Hello, Yuuna-san, it's been a long time."

Yuuna smiled as she faced Captain Ukitake and said, "It has indeed been a long time, Juushirou-san, I'm glad to finally meet you again."

Seeing Yuuna's smile again after so many years, made him blush and the funny feeling of his stomach. "You've gotten more beautiful than the last time I saw you and your hair's gotten longer."

"Oh, thank you." said Yuuna, blushing.

The two then were walking together along the hallways at the same time talking about what has happened to them for the past years.

"So, you didn't only become the Koushakufujin's Chair of the Sonzoku Squad, but you're the Lieutenant General of the Phoenix Stealth Brigade." said Juushirou, amazed. "You truly are a prodigy."

"You're too kind as always, Juushirou-san." replied Yuuna, blushing slightly. "Well, I heard that you're quite popular with the ladies."

Captain Ukitake laughed. "Well… not that popular as you see it..."

Soon, they were now outside of Squad 1 barracks and walked heading home together just like back in their days at the Shinigami Academy.

"Would you like to come to my house for afternoon tea?" Yuuna asked Juushirou.

"Yes, I'd love to." replied Juushirou. "It's been a long time since I went to your house. How's your father?"

"He's fine. Despite his retirement from the Sonzoku Squad, he is still the Captain General of the Phoenix Stealth Brigade." said Yuuna. "He has strong faith in me since I've been the Koushakufujin's Chair for over a hundred years."

Arriving at the Sawaki clan manor…

"Since when did your manor get this big?" Juushirou asked Yuuna, staring disbelievingly at the manor. The manor has indeed gotten bigger since the last time he went here.

"Father has been doing some extensions." Yuuna told Juushirou.

The two then went inside as the gate guards opened the manor gates and went to a garden pavilion where they had their afternoon tea.

"Do you like the cheese cake I made?" Yuuna asked Juushirou as she drank her cream tea.

"It's delicious." replied Juushirou. "You're an excellent baker, Yuuna-san."

"Thank you." said Yuuna. "My squad and I will be having a picnic tomorrow at our barracks's garden; I wanted to invite all of the Gotei 13 captains for all us to get to know each other better."

"That sounds good." replied Juushirou. "I'll inform the other captains about this, I'm sure everyone would like to try your cooking. But the Squad 11 captain won't be there because he's always playing hookey."

Yuuna smiled. "That's alright, I already know about this."

The following day at the garden of the Sonzoku Squad barracks, all of the captains, except Captain Yamamoto, and the Sonzoku chair holders sat down on two wide comfortable picnic blankets with Yuuna's cookings at the center, they were all enjoying the picnic.

"Wow, these are pretty good." said Shinji as he ate a sanwhich.

"You're a good cook, Sawaki-san." Love told Yuuna.

"Thank you." replied Yuuna.

"This cake you made is scrumptious, Sawaki-san." Retsu told Yuuna.

"Thank you, Captain Unohana." replied Yuuna. "It's called chocolate chip cake; I got it from a recipe book I bought when we went to the human world."

"Great job, Yuuna-san," Yoruichi told Yuuna as she drank her cream tea.

Yuuna smiled.

"It's too bad the Commander-General couldn't join us today." said Kisuke.

"That's okay, I sent him some sandwhich and pastry." said Yuuna.

"Oh, yes, that reminds me." said Juushirou, he then turned to Yuuna and said, "Yuuna-san, do you have any plans today?"

"No." replied Yuuna. "Why?"

"My family wants to see you." said Juushirou.

"Your family?" said Yuuna, curious.

"Yes." said Juushirou. "They want to see you again after so many years."

"Well, it has been a long time since I saw your family. Okay, I'll go." replied Yuuna.

"That's great." said Juushirou.

"So you can also have time to think about your future, am I right?" said Shunsui teasingly with a laugh.

Both Yuuna and Captain Ukitake blushed with sweatdrop expressions on their faces.

"Way of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down!" said Yuuna, firing a large burst of blue spiritual energy straight at Captain Kyouraku.

Captain Kyouraku was blown away, breaking a huge part of the Sonzoku Squad barracks wall gates. Everyone was wide-eyed and open-mouthed in shock at what Yuuna just did.

"K-K-Koushakufujin…" started Satoru, shocked.

"Don't you think you were going a bit too much, Sawaki-san?" Kisuke told Yuuna, he was a bit frightened.

"My hand just slipped." said Yuuna calmly.

"Hand slipped?" repeated Yoruichi. "I think you went loco."

The Gotei 13 captains and Sonzoku Squad chair holders got along fine well; throughtout their entire days of teamming up, they managed to bring out good ideas, they worked together without minding what their position as shinigami were. They all developed a strong bond that was similar to a family's: Captain Unohana and Tomoe spent most of their time making new medicines, Kisuke and Satoru began making new researches in the Department of Research and Development, Yuuna along with the Phoenix Stealth Brigade helped in strengthening the forces around the Seireitei. But like they say, everyone in the world deserves a break, no matter how hard life is, you shouldn't take things too seriously.

It was the night of the Shooting Stars Festival; the houses of the Seireitei were beginning to show lights, and in the streets where the music was moving about there were lighted torches of bamboo and wood made in imitation of those in the human world. From the streets the people in the houses might be seen through the windows in an atmosphere of music and flowers, moving about to the sounds of koto, shamisen, shakuhachi, or orchestra. Swarming in the streets were the citizens of the Seireitei, dressed in their best kimono. Crowding, elbowing, and pushing one another, walked servants carrying meat and chickens, students in white, men and women, all exposing themselves to be knocked down by the carriages which, in spite of the drivers' cries, made their way with difficulty.

"The Shooting Stars Festival is once again another night to remember." said Shunsui as he examined the entire place.

"You can say that again." said Juushirou.

Captain Kyouraku then turned to his lieutenant. "Lisa-chan, would you—"

"Forget it, I'm not dancing." replied Lisa. "I promised to Nanao that we'll be reading. I'll see you around." with that, she then left her captain.

Just then they heard people fussing, as they turned their heads to where the noise was, to their surprise, most especially to Captain Ukitake, they saw Yuuna in the center between her friends. She wore a very elegant maroon, pink, green, sky blue and white kimono, her hair hung loosely tonight; her ringlets were flowing gently past her waist which framed her face, she worw no make up at all, and with the moon's silver light, the rosy pink tone of her skin was shown clearly. As always, she was once more startling in her beauty; everyone who saw her would immediately turn their heads and follow her with their eyes. She was a goddess walking down in the earth.

"Ho, ho, ho, just as I would expect from Yuuna-chan." said Shunsui, looking at Yuuna then to his bestfriend who was astounded.

"She really is the woman of all women as they say." said Kaien, this was the very first time he saw Yuuna.

"Yeah, she is." said Juushirou, staring at Yuuna in amazement.

Yuuna then saw Captain Ukitake and waved at him. "Juushirou-san!" she said as she approached him.

"As always, she only thinks you're the only one who exists." Shunsui told Juushirou in a teasing manner.

As Yuuna came closer, Captain Ukitake said, "Good evening, Yuuna-san."

"Good evening to you too." replied Yuuna, smiling. "It's ver lovely tonight."

"Um, yes, it is." said Juushirou, he was a bit nervous.

Kaien then nudged his captain and whispered, "Make a move."

"Uh…, Yuuna-san, would you like to take a walk?" Juushirou asked Yuuna.

"I'd love to." replied Yuuna.

Tsubasa, Chitose, Mikako and Tomoe giggled.

Captain Ukitake then gently took Yuuna's hand and they walk away together. Captain Kyouraku, Kaien and the female Sonzoku Squad chair holders just watched them leaving.

"You think he's gonna do it?" Kaien asked Shunsui.

"I think so." replied Shunsui.

Yuuna and Captain Ukitake were now far away from the others.

"Juushirou-san…," started Yuuna.

"Let's dance." Juushirou told Yuuna simply.

Yuuna was speechless at Captain Ukitake's words, but she just followed him to the crowd where everyone was dancing to the lovely music. As Yuuna danced gracefully with Captain Ukitake, their eyes were kept locked to each other, as if they were the only ones in the Sereitei enjoying the entire festival. They held each other close and tight as if not even the highest mountain and the widest ocean could separate them. As the music ended, Captain Ukitake once again took Yuuna's hand and led her away, heading to the picturesque hillside garden where they bid each other goodbye on the Sawaki clan princess' last day at the Shinigami Academy.

"Juushirou-san, what are we doing here?" Yuuna asked Juushirou, curious.

"Do you remember that this was where we bid each other goodbye in our days at the academy?" Juushirou asked Yuuna.

"Oh, yes," replied Yuuna as she looked around the entire place. "I remember everything."

"That time was the hardest part for both of us." said Juushirou.

Yuuna hugged herself. "It was indeed the hardest part. But being seperated for more than a hundred years without seeing or hearing each other was more painful."

Captain Ukitake **then became thoughtful, and then, taking Yuuna by the hand and fixing his eyes on her, and said in his most gentle voice, "Yuuna-san, ever sice the day you left, the mornings and the afternoons have lost their****enchantment, and only the night is beautiful to me. I sometimes think that the morning and afternoon were created to prepare oneself to enjoy the delights of the evening, and the evening itself, to dream and relish the memories and awakened feelings." **

**'Juushirou-san…,' thought Yuuna, gazing into his eyes. **

Captain Ukitake went on. "I loved you, Yuuna-san. I always have. There has not been a single day fro these past years I never thought of you and those memories we shared."

"Let me say it too, Juushirou-san," said Yuuna. "Like you, ever since the day we parted, only the nights have become precious to me. The very star the shined the brightest to my eyes were the memories that I shared with you. I love you too, Juushirou-san. The love you gave away is the only love I kept."

"If I know what love is, it is because of you, Yuuna-san." said Juushirou. "I am like a falling star who has finally found my place next to another in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever."

The two both draw close to a kiss with their eyes closed. With the silver moon hanging between them, they shared a kiss of timeless passion.



"Your mother and I shared a joyous relationship." Juushirou told Takiko. "One night, something happened to us, and because of that, your mother was carrying a child in her womb. And that child was none other than you, Takiko."

Everyone, with the exception of Yukie and Captain Kyouraku, were once again taken aback.

"So, why is it that your relationship was not meant to last?" Fusami asked Juushirou.

"It's because we weren't ready to handle our relationship. Most of it is my fault. I wasn't able to return the love Yuuna-san gave to me, up until that day, I still felt insecure about our status in the Soul Society as nobles and shinigami. Indeed she was of royalty status; I thought I had no right to enter her world. As the years passed, I felt the love fading, I know how hard it would be for both of us, but I thought the pain would be worth everything, so I had to end our relationship." replied Juushirou with an edge of sorrowfulness in his tone.

"All because of that, you broke the heart of Takiko's mother?" said Uryu.

"I thought I did the right thing." said Juushirou, feeling very guilty at what the Quincy said. "I was grevious when I received news about her death that I wasn't there by her side. When you were born, your grandfather said that when you opened your right palm, fire came out. You inherited your mother's Sacred Phoenix Flames. But unexpectedly, when you opened your left palm, water came out. Since my spiritual pressure's element is water, it awoken the opposition of the Sacred Phoenix Flames within you, that's how you received the Divine Dragon Waters. Like your family members, you're the only one in the Sonzoku Squad who has an opposition of your special power because your bloodline is the rarest. "

Takiko's eyes widened as she recalled back in her childhood days when she first used her Sacred Phoenix Flames and Divine Dragon Waters.

"It was not allowed for a future Sonzoku Squad member to have two special powers. The Soul Society almost saw you as a great danger once your powers would fall into the wrong hands that the Soul King issued an order to Central 46 to have you excecuted, but your grandfather sent a letter to the Soul King, he begged that you're not a threat. I still felt guilty about Yuuna-san's death so I decided to help Sawaki-dono and with the help of the other captains of the Gotei 13 and the former Sonzoku Squad chair holders, the Soul King was convinced that you were no threat and you were now safe." Juushirou told Takiko.

"That day was worth a soap opera if you ask me." said Shunsui.

"Captain Unohana…," started Isane.

Captain Unohana nodded. "I remember the first day I saw Takiko-chan."

Captain Ukitake continued. "As you grew up, you became more and more like Yuuna-san. You reminded me of her too much, but I also began to see myself within you."

The Sawaki clan queen now came to realize why Captain Ukitake has been so kindhearted to her, why she feels safe and comfortable with him. Not only that he was so sympathetic towards her, but he has always treated her like a daughter.

"Takiko…" Juushirou began. "I am your father."

**Chapter 5: The Truth that Separates Father and Daughter**

There was a moment of silence after Captain Ukitake confessed about his daughter Takiko's past. Everyone, including Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad and Orihime slowly turned to look at Takiko. Her beautiful face portrayed nothing but anger. The Sonzoku Squad chair holders were worried about their leader since none of them witnessed her anger before, especially not Raiha. Even Yukie didn't know what to do.

"Wow, such hipocrisy is born in my manor." said Takiko, sarcasm and resentment in her voice. "Did you actually espect me to believe that pile of absurdity?"

"Takiko-nee…," thought Akina and Kazuya.

"That was nothing but a sad story of useless ends in view." said Takiko in the same sarcastic and resentful tone.

"Don't say that, Takiko-san." said Raiha, placing a comforting hand on Takiko's shoulder.

"Sawaki-san, didn't you hear what Captain Ukitake just said?" asked Hanaka.

Captain Ukitake's head was bent down in guilt and sorrow. He knew his daughter would react this way.

"Forgive me, Ojousama, but it's the truth." said Yukie. "Before Sawaki-dono passed away, he told me about your mother's true past, and he asked me to tell you this once Ukitake-sama reveals everything to you. Please forgive me; this was the final request of your grandfather."

"I forgive you, Yukie-san." Takiko told her lady-in-waiting before saying, "But still, this entire story is nothing but a lie."

"Oh, come on, Taki, you have all the proof that you need. What more could you possibly want?" said Shin. "And you know Yukie never lies to you."

"You have your grandfather's letter to Captain Ukitake." said Namiyo.

"It also explains why Captain Ukitake has never felt the closeness you two share from anyone else." said Fusami.

"It's the only explanation why you have control over water." said Eisuke.

Takiko could no longer hold the apathy in her heart. She stood up abruptly and spoke in a hoarse voice, "That doesn't have anything to do with me! I am Sawaki Takiko, the queen of the Sawaki clan, the only granddaughter of Sawaki Hirohito and the only child of the late Sawaki Yuuna. I couldn't care less about the Ukitake family now than I did before!"

"Koushakufujin!" protested Tadashi with cautious reproach.

Takiko continued, heedless of her mild reprimand. "My father, the man who left me years ago, was a wastrel and deserves to be blamed for my mother's death!"

Ichigo stood up and said, "That's enough! Why can't you just accept the truth? All the proof you need is right in front of you, and yet you refuse to see it!"

Takiko turned to Ichigo and told him, "With all my respect for you, Kurosaki-san, please don't intervene in this serious discussion. As you know, you're in my manor and I expect all my guests to follow all of the rules so long as you stay."

Before Ichigo could reply, Rukia pulled him down back to his seat and said, "Just do what she says or you'll get into trouble."

"Fine." replied Ichigo, sulking slightly.

The queen of the Sawaki clan then turned to her godmother and told her, "Godmother Retsu, may you please schedule a DNA test between Captain Ukitake and I?"

"A DNA test...?" said Retsu, baffled by the request.

"Yes, I want a DNA test." replied Takiko. "My grandfather's letter, Yukie-san's testimony and my Divine Dragon Waters are not enough to prove that I am indeed Captain Ukitake Juushirou's daughter. Only the DNA test will confirm it."

"Very well then, I'll arrange it to be scheduled." said Retsu.

"As of now, I will attempt to pay no heed to what just had occurred today. You may all leave my manor peacefully." Takiko told everyone before walking out of the parlor.

'Takiko-san…,' thought Raiha. He was very worried.

Yukie led everyone outside the gates of the Sawaki clan manor. "Thank you for visiting today. I hope you would be able to pardon Ojousama, she was just taken aback by everything that happened today." said Yukie.

"It's alright, I knew she would react like this." said Juushirou. "Besides, it's not her fault and I know I deserve more than what she did. Until now, I doubt whether or not I deserve to be called her father."

"Captain Ukitake…!" said Kiyone, concerned.

"Well, we should get going now." said Juushirou. "Please take good care of Takiko-chan for me."

Yukie smiled and nodded, before heading back to the manor again.

Everyone went back to their usual tasks but decided not to spread the details, even from the smallest of it, to anyone.

At Squad 11's barracks, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika all sat down at the hallways.

"That story did not have a beautiful ending at all." said Yumuchika.

"Yup, you got that right." said Ikkaku.

"I feel sorry for Taki-chan." said Yachiru sadly.

"You start to get bored?" Kenpachi asked Yachiru.

"No." replied Yachiru. "I just hope Taki-chan will be fine so she can make me more sweets."

Ikkaku sighed and shook his head.

"Lieutenant…" said Yumichika, despite what just happened today, Yachiru was still thinking of sweets.

"Just remember that we're not allowed to tell this to anyone." Kenpachi told them. "If not, we'll get it."

At Squad 10's barracks, Captain Hitsugaya sat down on his desk doing some paperwork, while his lieutenant Rangiku sat on the sofa drinking tea along with Momo, Renji, Izuru and Shuuhei.

"Everything was really unexpecting today." said Rangiku.

"I know." said Momo. "But I feel sorry for both Captain Ukitake and Sawaki Takiko."

"Yeah, that's true." said Shuuhei.

"The truth is separating them from each other." said Momo sadly.

"Well, there's nothing they can do since the truth is revealed." said Renji.

"Like they said, the truth can be very painful." said Izuru.

"That's true." said Toushirou, entering their conversation.

"Hitsugaya-kun…," started Momo.

Captain Hitsugaya then stood up and went over to his window, looking outside as he said, "I never even expected something like this from Ukitake. I guess we have nothing to do but keep what we just learned today a secret just like everyone else and hope that they'll accept the truth of the past."

Everyone became quiet at Captain Hitsugaya's words; the entire room was filled with a silence that was never felt before.

Meanwhile at Captain Ukitake's estate, the Ugendou, Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Orihime and Uryu were taking some snacks before heading back to the real world.

"Ukitake-san, are you really gonna take that DNA test?" asked Ichigo, curious.

"Yes." replied Juushirou. "Whether Takiko-chan will accept me as her biological father or not, she has to know the truth and accept it."

"You really love her very much, Captain Ukitake." said Rukia.

Captain Ukitake nodded. "I'll love her the way I loved her mother."

"That's so sweet." said Orihime, smiling at the captain.

Suddenly, Yachiru came into the room. "I came here for snacks!" she said cheerfully.

"Help yourself." said Juushirou, offering her the food.

Yachiru sat next to Ichigo and said, "Icchi, Ken-chan said that he'll come anytime right now and fight you." with that, she then began scooping a huge amount of ice cream into her mouth.

'Hasn't he already got fed up with it?' thought Ichigo then said, "We'll be on our way now, Ukitake-san, thanks for the snack. Just call us when the DNA result comes out."

"I will." replied Juushirou. "Have a safe trip."

Minutes passed after Ichigo and his friends left, Kenpachi arrived at the Ugendou.

"Prepare to fight at last Ichigo!" said Kenpachi.

"He and his friends left a few minutes ago." Juushirou told Kenpachi.

"What?! He was was lucky today, but if I see him again, he'll definitely be down on his luck!" said Kenpachi, he was entirely on fire, showing his anger.

"Ken-chan, you'll melt all of my ice cream." Yachiru told Kenpachi.

Kenpachi's fire quickly extinguished. "Oh, sorry." he said, leaving.

The day was about to come to an end, Raiha came to the Sawaki clan manor to see how Takiko was doing after the revelation that just happened today. Yukie, of course, was not surprised by Raiha's visit since he always visits Takiko even during late nights.

"Is Takiko-san fine?" asked Raiha worriedly.

"Yes, but I think she'd appreciate your company, Takanashi-sama." replied Yukie.

"Could you take me to her?"

"She's in her chamber."

As Raiha arrived at Takiko's chamber, he saw her at her balcony. She wore an exquisite turquoise flowing nightgown, accentuating her skin that was giving out the full pinkish tone through the silver light of the moon. She had her hair down that gave the impression of a flowing river of chestnuts. She was astoundingly gorgeous as always.

"I'll give both of you some space." said Yukie, as she shut the chamber doors. She silently giggled, grinning as she thought, 'Maybe something romantic's gonna happen.'

Inside Takiko's chamber, Takiko was still staring far away; her mind was too preoccupied that she wasn't able to recognize Raiha's prescense. The Takanashi family heir gently approached the Sawaki clan queen and laid his hand on top of hers as he stood right next to her.

Feeling the warmness of somebody's hand, Takiko managed to pull herself back to reality and slowly looked up to see Raiha, whose face was comely and gentle as always.

"Are you okay?" asked Raiha, his voice was full of concern.

Takiko looked away from him, her angelic face was dispirited and she didn't know what to say.

Raiha then placed both of his hands on Takiko's shoulders as he said, "You can tell me what's wrong, Takiko-san, I'm always here when you need me."

"Why?" started Takiko, tears began to roll down to her rosy cheeks. "Why did they all lie to me?"

"What are you trying to say, Takiko-san?" asked Raiha, puzzled and very worried.

The noblewoman wiped her tears with her handkerchief and then turned to face her bodyguard. "Raiha-san, this afternoon when I went to my grandfather's chamber, I saw a small box for me."

"Who was it from and what was in it?" asked Raiha, curious.

"My grandfather's diary." replied Takiko.

This shocked Raiha. "What?!"

"There was a message attached to it saying that he wanted to tell me the whole truth but he couldn't find the courage to do so and he knew that he couldn't last long." said Takiko. She then turned to her back once more, facing the silver moon. "My mother indeed had a relationship with Godfather Juushirou, but their relationship wasn't meant to last long, although the love they felt for each other was like cloud to a sky. Yet, something happened to them and as a result, my mother became pregnant with me."

The Takanashi family heir was dumbfounded at the words of the Sawaki clan queen.

Takiko went on. "I am a child of sin. My grandfather knew that this would be such a scandal in the Sawaki clan's name and history, so he told everyone in the household not to spread word about my mother's pregnancy and forbade her to go out of the manor's walls. In order for no suspicion to occur, my grandfather once more ordered to tell the entire Soul Society that my mother fell ill with a very dreadful disease that she had to be quarantined."

'Takiko-san…' thought Raiha, very worried.

"Godfather Juushirou wanted to see her but he couldn't since he could not go against the orders of a noble who was part of one of the four great noble clans." said Takiko, her voice still sounded miserable. "My grandfather then revealed my mother's condition during her preganancy. She sunk into a very deep depression. She was trapped in a world of tears and dullness, she even wished… to have miscarried me."

Raiha wanted to stop herfrom talking, knowing that she was now suffering the pain of the truth. But with respect, he allowed Takiko to continuein order for her to at least release some of the pain she felt.

"When she asked grandfather if she could remove me from her womb, he refused knowing it was a grave sin. So she went on carrying me and the more her depression affected her badly. Grandfather tried everything he could to regain my mother's happiness but he was unsuccessful. After my mother gave birth to me, she ceased to live." saying these words, tears began to fall on Takiko's hands. "Knowing what happened to my mother, my grandfather blamed both Godfather Juushirou and I for her death. But when he saw me in the arms of my nursemaid and I opened my eyes, he was reminded of the day he saw my mother after birth— a change of heart happened. He was no longer angry at me. That's why he raised me more like a daughter, rather than a granddaughter."

After finally letting out all the pain in her heart, Takiko eventually let out the tears she kept all these years. The truth hurt more than she expected it to. A child of sin, that's what she was. Just when the next tear was about to fall, she felt Raiha's strong arms envelope her.

"Raiha-san…" started Takiko, quite surprised.

"Let's just be like this tonight." said Raiha; he then rested his face on her shoulder. "Don't cry anymore. I'll always be here for you."

Hearing those words coming from Raiha, Takiko remembered the day back in her childhood years when she met him and said those words. She lay placidly in her Lit à la Polonaise bed, with Raiha sitting in a chair next to her, watching her sleep. Before leaving, he soothingly brushed away her bangs and gave her a kiss on the forehead, unwanting to leave her side.

The following day, as the morning sun pierced Takiko's eyes, she slowly opened her eyes to see Raiha sleeping on his chair. Takiko was touched again; he didn't leave her alone that very night when she needed someone. As she sat up on her bed, she then gently placed her hand on top of Raiha's and draws close giving him a kiss on the cheek.

All of sudden, Yukie popped out of nowhere carrying a tray of breakfast and said cheerfully, "Good morning, Ojousama!"

Takiko was shocked at this that she blushed madly and said in almost an angry voice, "Yukie-san!"

"Sorry." said Yukie.

Raiha was still asleep.

"It's fine, just don't do that anymore." Takiko told Yukie. "It's been quite a while since the last time I saw you that you that energetic."

"Well, I really want to go back to my real work." replied Yukie.

"You'll just have to wait until the action arrives." said Takiko. "But as of now, I want you to be your normal cheerful and energetic self; you've only been acting serious lately because of what was going on around."

"Okay!" replied Yukie cheerfully with a smile.

"That reminds me." said Takiko, changing the subject.

"What is it?" asked Yukie, curious.

"Has Raiha-san stayed here all night?" Takiko asked Yukie, she then turned her face to Raiha.

"Oh, yes, he did." replied Yukie. "Takanashi-sama couldn't stand to leave you alone. I guess he really is a sweet guy."

Takiko blushed. 'He looks even more gentle when he sleeps.' she thought and then turned to Yukie and told her, "Could you bring another tray of breakfast for him?"

"Okey-dokey, Ojousama." replied Yukie, with that, she then disappeared.

Just as Yukie left, Raiha woke up.

"You're awake." said Takiko, opening their conversation.

"Well, I suddenly remembered you, so I got up." replied Raiha. "Are you alright now?"

Takiko nodded. "I'm sorry that you had to stay here all night and end up sleeping on the chair. Uncle Reigen and Auntie Kaede might be worried about you by now."

"No, they actually know that I'm going to be spending the night here."

"I asked Yukie-san to bring some breakfast; I hope you'd like to join me."

Raiha smiled. "I'd love to."

"You indeed look like your mother." Takiko told Raiha.

Raiha simply laughed.

Later on, the two had their breakfast at Takiko's balcony.

"Your chefs are really good." said Raiha, taking a bite from his pork chop.

"Well, my grandfather has high culinary expectations." replied Yuuna, drinking her cream tea.

Out of nowhere again, Yukie popped out and was standing on the marble handrails of Takiko's balcony. "Ojousama, I have news for you." she said.

"Well, I see you're back to your normal self, Yukie-san." Raiha told Yukie.

"What is it, Yukie-san?" Takiko asked Yukie.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu came by and said that the DNA test has been scheduled this Wednesday." replied Yukie.

"Okay, thank you for the news." said Takiko. "I'm giving you the rest of the day off."

"Wohoo!" exclaimed Yukie.

"But make sure to keep out of trouble." added Takiko. "I heard that Captain Kuchiki's large kois have disappeared lately."

Yukie laughed nervously.

"And I'm wondering if you've went fishing with Lieutenant Kusajishi… _again_."

"I'm sorry, Ojousama."

"You know that I own a lake, you can go fishing their instead."

"But there aren't any koi in your lake, Ojousama."

Takiko sighed. "There are more fishes in the world than koi you know."

"Well, I'll be on my way now." said Yukie as she disappeared.

Takiko sighed once more and said, "I actually liked it better when she was serious."

"But without Yukie-san's mischievous acts, things would get pretty dull." said Raiha.

"Yeah, you're right." replied Takiko.

"So, are you ready to take the DNA test this Wednesday?" Raiha asked Takiko, changing the subject.

"I am." replied Takiko, her mood was changing. "I'm still not convinced yet."

Raiha then placed his hand over Takiko's and said, "Whatever happens, Takiko-san, I will be here for you. I won't ever let you live in harm's way."

Takiko smiled.

"As your bodyguard, I swore to give part of my life for you, and I only have one word." said the Takanashi family heir.

'That's why I'm really grateful that you're my bodyguard and you're the Koushaku's Chair.' thought Takiko. 'For me, Raiha-san, you're the man of all men.'

After taking breakfast, Takiko then accompanied Raiha outside the manor.

"Take care, Takiko-san, I'll be there for you on Wednesday and when the results will come out, so will the entire Sonzoku Squad." Raiha told Takiko in a gentle tone. "Just be strong."

"I will be." replied Takiko.

Raiha then slowly let go of Takiko's hand despite he wanted to stay longer with her. Takiko remained still, leaning to one of the gates and watching him depart from her family's grounds. He was indeed like the lightning.

Meanwhile at the Ugendou, Captain Ukitake sat up on his bed while looking intently on a picture of him and Takiko that was during the inauguration of the new Sonzoku Squad chair holders.

'Takiko... chan…' he thought as a sad smile formed on his lips.

Just then, he heard a rumbling sound and he felt the floor shaking. Much to his surprise, his 3rd seats came into his room and respectfully bowed down as they said simultaneously:

"My deepest apologies, Captain Ukitake, but I just received news from my sister that your DNA test with the queen of the Sawaki clan is scheduled this Wednesday." said Kiyone.

"My deepest apologies, Captain Ukitake, but I just received news from Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane that your DNA test with the queen of the Sawaki clan is scheduled this Wednesday." said Sentarou.

Captain Ukitake sweatdropped and said, "I… see… thank you for the report."

"You're welcome, Captain." replied Kiyone and Sentarou.

The two 3rd seats then shot a glare at each other and began arguing:

"Quit copying my lines, spaz-monkey!" exclaimed Kiyone.

"Shaddap, pipsqueak!" exclaimed Sentarou. "You're the one who keeps copying me!"

"What?!" exclaimed Kiyone. "Say that again!"

"I'll say it alright!" exclaimed Sentarou.

"Alright, that's enough you two." said Juushirou, breaking their argument.

"My apologies, Captain." said the two 3rd seats with a bow.

"Just prepare yourselves for Wednesday, you two will accompany me." Juushirou told Kiyone and Sentarou.

"Yes, sir." replied the two 3rd seats.

"If you'll excuse me, I prefer to be alone right now." Juushirou told his 3rd seats.

At his words, Kiyone and Sentarou felt that their captain was still hurt from the words of his daughters that they didn't say anything before taking a bow and leaving.

The following week after the DNA test, the results of the test were clear. Plenty of people came to see what the result was, most people who were there were the Goeti 13 lieutenants, except for Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu and Omaeda Marechiyo, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime and Rukia, all of Sonzoku Squad chair holders except Raiha were there, and some of the Gotei 13 captains such as Captain Kyouraku, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Komamura. Captain Ukitake was already at the hospital with his two 3rd seats, all of them were just waiting for Takiko to arrive.

"Hey, where's Nemu-san?" Rangiku asked Momo.

"She couldn't come because she's with her father doing some research at his department." replied Momo.

"And I'm guessing Omaeda isn't here because he's busy stuffing his face with rice cakes." said Rangiku.

The girls sweatdropped and laughed.

Orihime then looked outside the window and saw Takiko's carriage. "Sawaki-san's here." she said.

Some of them went over to the windows for a look. A carriage drawn by a pair of well-known white horses had stopped at the door. It was that of Sawaki Takiko, and she had already jumped down, light as a bird, without giving everyone time to see her foot. With a bewitching whirl of her body and a sweep of her hand she arranged the folds of her skirt.

"Heavens what a girl!" exclaimed Shuuhei, starting forward.

"You said it." said Izuru, staring lovingly at Takiko.

"Takiko-chan is truly the woman of all women." commented Shunsui.

"You can say that again." said Eisuke with a nod.

Raiha and Yukie descended in their turn, as Tasuku closed the carriage door,

"She's with Raiha-nii." said Kazuya.

"Those two are always together." said Shin.

As Takiko, Raiha and Yukie made their way to where everyone gathered, all the members of Squad 4 respectfully made way for them, and like everywhere Takiko went, everyone, most especially boys would start admiring her beauty. Raiha, on the other hand, charmed all of the women in the squad that most of them fainted. Arriving to where everyone was, Takiko didn't look into Captain Ukitake's way, not a single glance from her eyes. Everyone felt such tension around them.

"I-uh… I'll go call Captain Unohana." said Isane, breaking the tense silence.

When Isane left, Takiko sat down with her fellow Sonzoku Squad members and Yukie, while the others also sat down at the other side, waiting for Captain Unohana and Isane to arrive with the results. No one spoke a single word while waiting. Minutes passed, Captain Unohana and Isane arrived.

"Godmother Retsu…" said Takiko, as she stood up from her seat.

"Here is the result of the DNA test." Retsu told Takiko as she gave the result.

As the result was in Takiko's hand, she slowly unfold the paper, she felt frightened for some reason. Everyone once again felt the tension before. Upon reading the result, Takiko's eyes bulged and were horrified.

"It can't be…" whispered Takiko in a trembling voice. "It just can't be…"

Everyone felt the tension rising. The truth has been proven clearly. Although they didn't see the result, everything was clear. The clouds were no longer of rain.

Takiko's face then became emotionless as she stood up and placed the result on her chair.

"Ojousama…" Yukie began worriedly as she stood up.

Takiko turned to her back. "Yukie-san, let's go." she said to Yukie before leaving.

Yukie just followed her mistress without saying a word.

Raiha stood up. "Wait, Takiko-san—!"

Captain Kyouraku then placed his hand on Raiha's shoulder, stopping the Takanashi family heir as he said, "It's best if we leave her alone."

"But—" Raiha began.

"Takiko-chan needs some space right now. I know you're worried about her, but the best thing you can do for her right now is to have faith in her and be strong." said Captain Kyouraku.

Captain Ukitake then walked over to his daughter's seat and got the result.

"Captain…" started Kiyone and Sentarou, very worried.

Captain Ukitake remained silent.

"So it's…" started Ichigo.

"Let's all go home." said Captain Ukitake as he turned to his back and began leaving.

No one said anything else further; they all remained rooted to the floor. The tension still hasn't faded away.

Later on that very afternoon at Urahara Shop, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime and Chad just arrived from the Soul Society and were now at the shop's living room along with Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai and the modsouls Ririn, Noba and Kuroudo who were in their stuffed animal bodies.

"So that's what happened, huh?" said Kisuke.

"I knew I had suspicions about Sawaki Takiko's father." said Yoruichi.

"So that explains why she has the Divine Dragon Waters." said Kisuke.

"So, what did the Sawaki clan queen react, Ichigo?" Ririn asked Ichigo.

"Well, she was shocked and then walked out." replied Ichigo.

"She still can't accept Captain Ukitake as her father." said Orihime sadly.

"That truly is something sad." said Kuroudo dramatically. "A father and daughter separated from each because of the truth."

"So, the entire time when her mother was quarantined, she was actually carrying Takiko in her womb." said Kisuke.

"That's right." said Uryu.

"Sawaki-san's grandfather said that he was only doing what was right." said Chad.

"He had to protect the clan's history and honor, most especially his daughter's honor." said Ichigo.

"All I can say right now is that Juushirou and Takiko will have to deal with this problem." said Yoruichi. "If not, both families will suffer gravely."

"You're right." said Kisuke.

Silence filled the entire room.

"Pardon me, Master," said Tessai, breaking the silence. "But I have received some news about strange disappearance of some people here in Karakura Town."

"Oh? Are there any traces of those who are responsible for this?" Kisuke asked Tessai.

"Not yet, but I think the one behind this is not human." replied Tessai.

This time, it was not silence that filled the room, but tension that evil has come again.

That very night at the Ugendou, Captain Ukitake was at a room in his family's estate. At the center of fresh, abundant roses are complimented by ferns, huckleberries, ivy and eucalyptus casket spray, jewel-toned pink and purple blooms, pink and lavender roses, fuchsia orchids, purple lisianthus, veronica and statice are accented with baby blue eucalyptus casket spray, and an arrangement of white lilies, roses, orchids that was bursting forth like a thousand stars was the portrait of the deceased beautiful Sawaki Yuuna with a spirit tablet by the east and several lit candles by both its sides.

"Yuuna-san…" whispered Juushirou sadly as he stared intently at the portrait. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry that I'm such a worthless father to our only daughter."

Even at the Sawaki clan manor that very night, Takiko who was inside her chamber, sat on her durable comfortable cushioned cream white rocking chair full of swirls, beads, and intricate wicker weaving. She was by the open window, her dark silhouette against the night sky. If one could see clear in the dark, the noblewoman was crying and she held close to her heart a portrait of mother.

"Mother… I… just… my deepest apology from the depth of my heart…" whispered Takiko sadly as she grasped the portrait and tears began to fall on to her nightgown. "I want to protect your honor from himuliation… therefore… I can't accept him as my true father. I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do."

From outside Takiko's chamber, at the garden, Yukie who was concealed behind the leaves of the tree she was climbing, saw her mistress crying heavyheartedly. She herself couldn't help but feel the pain.

A week passed, Captain Ukitake and Takiko had not seen or spoke to each other. The entire Soul Society was at peace, not a single sign of any treason, threat from any enemy or intruders. All of the members of the Gotei 13 were having their day off.

Captain Ukitake was once more inside the room where Yuuna's portrait was, this time, he was not only staring at it, but he was praying. He was then disturbed as he heard a knock from outside.

"Come in." said Juushirou, turning to his back.

"My deepest apology for disturbing you, Captain Ukitake." said Kiyone and Sentarou together as they entered the room and bowed respectfully.

"No, it's alright." replied Juushirou. "What is it?"

"We have just received news from Akizuka Yukie that your daughter Sawaki Takiko is ill." said Kiyone.

"But not seriously." said Sentarou.

"That's what I feared." murmured Juushirou in a weak voice. "Do you know what the matter with her is?"

"A fever." replied Kiyone and Sentarou simultaneously.

"I see…" said Juushirou quietly. He then turn back to the altar then blew the candles off and bowing profoundly at Yuuna's portrait before closing the beautifully carved dark glossy lacquered doors.

"Is there something you need, Captain?" asked Kiyone and Sentarou together.

Captain Ukitake turned to face his two 3rd seats and told them, "Kiyone, Sentarou, you two will be coming with me. We'll be going to the Sawaki clan manor."

"Yes, sir." replied the two 3rd seats.

At the Sawaki clan manor, sadness reigns. All the windows were closed, the inmates move about noiselessly, and only in the kitchen do they dare to speak in natural tones. Takiko, the heart and soul of the household, lies sick in bed and her condition is reflected in all the faces, as the sorrows of the mind may be read in the countenance of an individual. All the Sonzoku chair holders and their parents came to the manor to visit the sick girl, like all of the people in the Sawaki household, were saddened by the news.

"How is Takiko-chan?" Tomoe asked Yukie.

"Her temperature is very high, Dr. Fuwa." replied Yukie.

"I see…" said Tomoe.

"Auntie Tomoe, please save Takiko-san." Raiha told Tomoe, desperate.

"Don't worry, Raiha-kun, I'll see what I can do." Tomoe told Raiha.

"We'll help Sawaki-san, so don't worry, Takanashi-san, she'll be fine." Hanaka told Raiha.

Just before Raiha could say something, Captain Kyouraku along with Nanao and Captain Unohana along with Isane came.

"I hope we didn't disturb all of you." said Shunsui.

Yukie bowed respectfully to the two captains and their lieutenants and greeted them.

"Akizuka-san, how is my goddaughter?" Retsu asked Yukie worriedly.

"Her temperature is very high and she hasn't got out of bed." replied Yukie sadly. "She can't even eat properly, she ends up vomitting."

"My, my, this isn't good." said Shunsui.

"Don't worry, Shunsui-san, Retsu-san, my daughter and I will do everything we can to cure Takiko-chan." Tomoe told Shunsui and Retsu.

"Can we see Takiko-chan?" Retsu asked Yukie.

"Of course, Unohana-sama, right this way." replied Yukie as she led the way.

They adjourned to the sick girl's chamber. The windows were closed from fear of a draught, so the room was almost dark, being only dimly illuminated by two ornate Victorian lamps. Her head covered with a handkerchief saturated in water, her body wrapped carefully in white sheets which swathed her youthful form with many folds, under curtains of silk and velvet, the girl lay on her Lit à la Polonaise bed. Her hair formed a frame around her oval countenance and accentuated her transparent paleness, which was enlivened only by her sad eyes. Inside the room were also the Sonzoku chair holders along with their parents.

Tomoe then felt Takiko's pulse and examined her eyes while Hanaka was taking her temperature.

Captain Kyouraku, Captain Unohana, Nanao, Isane, Raiha and Yukie just watched.

'Takiko-san…' thought Raiha, staring at Takiko with sad eyes.

"Don't worry." Shunsui told Raiha, placing a comforting hand on the Takanashi family heir's shoulder. "Takiko-chan has faith, you too should have."

"She'll be fine." said Hanaka.

Everyone was relieved.

Tomoe then took out out a small bottle of small round orange pills. She then approached Yukie and told her, "Let her take this every after eight hours. You don't have to worry, it's safe for her to drink it even if she's not eating and she needs to have a sponge bath three times a day to help lower her temperature faster."

Yukie took the small bottle and said, "Understood. Thank you so much, Dr. Fuwa."

"It's best if we all leave the room right now and give Sawaki-san some time to rest alone." Hanaka told everyone.

Later on, everone was now along the hallways of the manor's fifth floor, until all of a sudden, Captain Ukitake came along with Kiyone and Sentarou.

"Looks like you decided to come." Shunsui told Juushirou.

"How is my daughter?" Juushirou asked Yukie worriedly.

"Calm down, Ukitake-sama, she's fine." replied Yukie. "Dr. Fuwa and Hanaka-sama saved her life."

Without heeding any of the bystanders, Captain Ukitake went directly to the bed of the sick girl and taking her hand said to her with ineffable tenderness. "Takiko-chan… I'm so sorry… please… you must not die… my daughter…"

The sick girl opened her eyes and stared at him with a strange expression. Despite her weak condition, Takiko's anger within her father was still strong that she took her hand back and turned to her back.

Unable to go on, Captain Ukitake withdrew from his daughter's side, and went outside the room to give free rein to his grief.

Everyone became silent. They knew how hard it was for Captain Ukitake.

When Yukie saw the captain finally calm, she said, "Let's all go downstairs to the parlor, I'll fix some tea and serve some pastries. Ojousama needs some rest right now."

Later on at the parlor, everyone was once again silent. Even when drinking their cream tea and eating the pastries, they all felt the sadness surrounding the entire manor.

"Yukie-san, is Takiko-chan angry at me?" Juushirou asked Yukie, his head was bent down looking in his filled tea cup. If anyone saw his reflection within the cream tea, he was even more downcast.

"She's not." replied Yukie.

Everyone looked up to Yukie. Captain Ukitake was surprised at the reply.

"She never was." Yukie went on. "Ojousama's just very confused"

Captain Ukitake remained silent.

"She wants to protect her mother's honor from himuliation despite she knew Yuuna-dono wished for her death."

"What?!" asked Juushirou, surprised and confused.

"I think Sawaki-dono never mentioned to you about Yuuna-dono's condition when she was carrying Ojousama." Yukie told Juushirou. "Yuuna-dono felt into a deep depsression, melancholy reigned over her for months, her happiness was drained away from her. Because she knew she was carrying a child of sin, she knew she had brought disgrace into the household that she wanted to abort Ojousama."

Everyone except for Raiha was thunderstrucked at Yukie's words.

"It was a good thing Sawaki-dono stopped her." said Yukie. "Ojousama's very confused now that she knows she's a child of sin, she doesn't know if she's really worthy to be the queen of her clan and if she should accept her father."

"So… everything is my entire fault…" said Juushirou, his tone was sadder than before.

Raiha then stood up and told Captain Ukitake in almost a furious tone, "You're right, Captain Ukitake, this is your entire fault!"

"Raiha...!" Kaede told her son. She had a strong resemblance of her son except that her eyes were dark green.

Everyone was surprised at Raiha.

"What did you ever think of your relationship with Auntie Yuuna?! Did you think that you can easily pull her into your life and throw her away?!" said Raiha, his voice was more furious. "If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened to Takiko-san!"

Captain Ukitake couldn't help but feel very guilty over Raiha's words.

"Yes, you're the reason why Takiko-san's very ill right now." Raiha went on. "She hasn't been herself ever since you confessed everything to her and after the DNA test. You call yourself a captain of the Gotei 13 when you coulnd't handle your relationship with Auntie Yuuna or you didn't even think twice of what you did!"

"Raiha, that's enough, son!" Reigen told his son.

Raiha ignored his father and went on. "I don't hold any grudge against you, Captain Ukitake, but remember this: I never forgived those who hurt Takiko-san. If I ever see a single tear from her because of you, I won't think twice of taking away your life. Even if it was the Soul King himself, I won't show him any mercy."

With that, Raiha walked out of the room, leaving everyone speechless. No one, even the Sonzoku Squad chair holders, has ever heard him threatening his fellow comrades. Everyone then turned to Captain Ukitake.

The captain of Squad 13 stood up and said, "Let's go. I think I'm not needed here."

"Captain Ukitake…" said Kiyone concerned and worried.

"Please take care of Takiko-chan for me." Juushirou told Yukie, he then took out a note and gave it to the lady-in-waiting as he said, "Please give her this."

"Yes, I will." replied Yukie.

On Captain Ukitake's way out, his best friend placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "To have faith in his subordinates is a captain's duty, but to have faith in their child is the duty of a father."

That very night, as Takiko woke up, the very first thing she saw was a letter in her hands. She quickly unfolds the letter and read its contents:

**Dear Takiko-chan, **

**I'm very sorry for everything that I've done to you and to your mother.I know that you still can't accept me as your father and you won't welcome me into the Sawaki family. I know that I don't deserve to be the king father of your family, to be known as the husband of your mother and to be called your father. But I want you to know that my love for you and for your mother can never be replaced by anyone or anything. I swore to your grandfather and mother's soul that I will protect you from the very last strength that I have within me. I'm deeply sorry.**

**Yours truly, **

**Ukitake Juushirou**

After reading the note, tears began to form in Takiko's eyes until they fell unto the note.

'I don't know… I just don't know…' thought Takiko, fighting back tears. 'I have always wanted Godfather Juushirou to be my father… but I just can't accept him. He was part of the reason why my mother's life became miserable and caused her death. I'm just so confused. What should I do?'

**Chapter 6: I Got A Weredog For A Girlfriend?! **

The following week at the Sonzoku Squad barracks, Eisuke was at the living room with dozens of clothes scattered around the furniture and on the floor and his laptop was on the coffee table. He was wearing a hodded shihakusho rather than his usual.

"Which one." said Eisuke as he was comparing a green and brown shihakusho.

"I'd go with the usual." said a voice from Eisuke's back which belonged to non other than Yukie.

Eisuke was startled that he jumped and turned to Yukie. "A-A-Akizuka! What are you doing here?!" he asked.

"Well, I wanted give Ojousama some space even if she's better already." replied Yukie as she sat down on a sofa filled with Eisuke's clothes. "So, what cha doin? Taking out the garbage?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." said Eisuke in a sarcastic tone. "I'm actually getting ready for my ultimate date of the century."

"Well, I hope it's not an unfully-developed Arrancar who can shapeshift this time." said Yukie in a teasing voice.

"Nice try, Miss Know-It-All," said Eisuke in the same sarcastic tone. "I agreed with this blind date the sent me, and they set me up with this totally hot girl named Kimiko and she's all into the stuff I'm into."

"Oh, please, everyone's hot on ChumPhiz because they don't show their real selves and they lie about what they're into." replied Yukie. "What picture did she see of you?"

"Oh, direct pictures aren't my true essence, so I sent her a picture of me wearing a mask so she'll be more surprised when she finds out how good-looking I am."

"Uh-huh, cause I'm thinking that she's gonna freak out _how _good-looking you are."

Eisuke then stood up and grabbed a sleeveless shihakusho. "So, which one do you think is cooler for my date, this hoodie or the sleeveless?" he asked Yukie.

Yukie stood up. "Hm, let's see." she then took the sleeveless shihakusho and compared it to the hooded one, after comparing the two, she pulled up the hood to Eisuke's head and pulled the slings, closing the hood. "Yup, I'd go with the hoodie."

Eisuke opened his hood and said, "Careful, I'm a mouth breather."

"I still can't believe you agreed with this whole blind date set up." said Yukie as she sat down. "You better tidy up this place before Kimi-whoever arrives."

"Oh, yeah, and it's Kimiko. The name of an angel." said Eisuke.

"She's not much of an angel compared to Takiko-ojousama and Yuuna-dono." said Yukie.

"Hey, could you quit comparing other women to Takiko-san." said Eisuke, a little angry. He was now picking up all his clothes, piling up like a mountain on his shoulders. "Takiko and her mother and so were her female descendants were the women of all women, it's impossible for a single girl to ever compare to them."

"All I'm saying is that, why don't ask out Fuwa-sama, Hojo-sama or Akina-sama?" said Yukie.

"Come on, Hanaka-san's too busy to become one of the greatest medicine specialist in the Soul Society like her mom, Fusami-san's life is in the world of dance since she wants to be the greatest dancer in history and Akina-san doesn't want anyone to hog her brother from her."

"So, when's this Kimiko gonna come?"

"About nine,"

"I'd better hurry if I were you, partner, cuz you've got less than three minutes."

Eisuke began to panic that he used the Sonzoku bloodline speed to put back all his clothes in his room in the barracks. Just in time, the doorbell rang.

"Okay, that's Kimiko right now, I guarantee you, she looks exactly like her photo." said Eisuke as he positioned to the door. "Oh, forgot the floral bracelet."

"Here you go." said Yukie, throwing the floral bracelet to Eisuke.

"Watch it." said Eisuke as he caught the floral bracelet. "I spent almost a hundred on this."

"Whatever go on and answer the door, Romeo," said Yukie jokingly. "You don't wanna keep your Juliet waiting."

Eisuke rolled his eyes. As he opened the door, much to his chargin, it was a middle-aged woman.

"Is this the Sozoku Squad barracks?" the woman asked.

Eisuke turned to Yukie who gave him a smile that meant enjoying his total date failure.

"Yes. Here's your floral bracelet." said Eisuke as he gave the woman the floral bracelet.

The woman took the floral bracelet with a confused look. "Thanks, and here's the mail that accidently came to my house, I believe it's for your leaders." she said as she gave Eisuke the letter.

The Hakushaku's Chair took the letter and turned to Yukie who was about to burst into laughter.

"Oh, madam," Eisuke called to the woman as he took the floral bracelet back. "Have a nice day."

As the woman left, Eisuke shut the door.

"Phew." said Eisuke, leaning to the door.

"I wouldn't phew so fast if I were you, at least that lady didn't have a remaining Hollow mask." said Yukie in the same teasing voice.

The doorbell rang again.

"Okay, I'm sure Kimiko's normal. Answer it for me, I gotta go get something." Eisuke told Yukie as he closed his hoodie, hiding his face.

As Yukie answered the door, it was a pretty teenaged girl with long caramel blonde choppy layered hair and purple eyes wearing a magenta and purple kimono shirt with long wide sleeves, a navy blue hakama with embroidered flowers, black knee-high socks and dark brown shoes who came.

"Hi, I'm Kimiko, is Eisuke-kun here?" Kimiko asked Yukie.

"Oh, well, you're cute, yipee." Yukie told Kimiko in a sarcastic tone, she then left and went to the other side of the room.

Kimiko entered the room. "Eisuke-kun…?"

Eisuke turned to where Kimiko was. "Kimiko-chan…" seeing how pretty his date was, he folded back his hood and approached her as he said, "Wow! You look even prettier than your picture in ChumPhiz."

"And you don't look anything like a guy who has a mask for a face." said Yukie.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." said Eisuke as he closed the door. "And even nice of you to meet Akizuka Yukie here who thinks she knows everything." he spoke of Yukie in a sarcastic voice.

"Nice place you got here." said Kimiko as she sat down.

"I know. I'll go get you some of that diet soda pop you like I remembered from your profile." Eisuke told Kimiko as he left.

"Well, this was fun. Can you pass me that sweater?" Yukie asked Kimiko.

Kimiko grabbed the sweater with her mouth while making a dog sound.

Yukie felt weird at this. "Okay…"

As Yukie was about to take the sweater, Kimiko pulled it back making a dog sound again while Yukie pulled the sweater back until Kimiko let go.

"Now that was fun." said Kimiko happily.

"Really? Because my word was awkward." said Yukie as she left.

Later on at the Shinigami Café, Eisuke and Kimiko went on with their date by having lunch.

"It's really nice getting to know you." said Eisuke as he ate his chicken barbeque. "How come I've never seen you here in the Seireitei? Are you from Rukongai?"

"It's a secret." replied Kimiko.

"You are one beautiful mysterious girl, Kimiko." commented Eisuke. "You wanna go for a walk on the park later?"

"Sure." said Kimiko happily.

"I'll just go to bathroom, okay?"

"Sure."

As Eisuke left, Kimiko grabbed her glass of water and began drinking it vorcaiously with her tongue. Unknown that Yukie was at her back and saw what she was doing.

"I saw that." said Yukie as she went in front of Kimiko with crossed arms.

Kimiko stopped and went back drinking her water with her mouth. "Oh, hi, Yukie-san," she said.

"I saw that." Yukie repeated.

"Saw what?" Kimiko asked; she was a little nervous.

"I'm not sure what I saw but I saw what I see." replied Yukie, she then took out a plastic bag with three big doggie biscuits. "Here. I made you some _chocolate chip cookies_, enjoy."

Kimiko looked at the doggie biscuits with eyes that reflected her hunger. When Yukie left, she hurriedly opened the plastic bag and ate the biscuits.

Yukie, who was sitting at the other table, took out a kunai and observed Kimiko. She gasped at what she saw and slightly laughed as she said, "Something is totally twisting."

Just then, Eisuke came and said, "Ready, Kimiko-chan?"

"Sure." replied Kimiko as she got up and wipped her mouth.

"So where are you guys going again?" Yukie asked Eisuke.

"Going to the human world, taking Kimiko-chan for a walk in the Karakura Town Park." replied Eisuke as he and Kimiko left the café.

"Oh, she'll love that." muttered Yukie.

Later on, at the human world, Eisuke was inside his gigai and so was Kimiko who lying and rolling on the park grassland like a dog. She then got up and started running slowly as if she was chasing something that she nearly bumped into two old ladies.

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!" she said to the two old ladies merrily.

The two old ladies left, having a strange feeling at the girl.

"Squirrel!" said Kimiko as she turned to her back, running over to the tree.

Eisuke came panting.

"Did you see I almost caught that squirrel?" Kimiko asked Eisuke.

"And that bus, and that cab, and the guy in the bike, you almost caught a lot of things." replied Eisuke while panting hard.

"I know!" said Kimiko happily. "Isn't this the best walk ever?"

"Yeah!" said Eisuke, still panting. "I just thought we'd walk together."

"Oh, okay, okay, let's walk together. And listen if I ever get lost of sight, all you have to do is just whistle." Kimiko told Eisuke.

"Hot. I like it." commented Eisuke.

"Can you believe that everyone says that I'm never gonna find the right girl." said Eisuke as he and Kimiko started walking.

"I know, I can tell from your profile that we're all into the same things." said Kimiko. "Cozy pillows, long naps, car rides."

"Neither of use likes lightningstorms."

"Or vaccum cleaners."

"Vaccum cleaners are the worst, if you don't wear your shoes inside, you don't need a vaccum."

"I love shoes."

"Me too, I wear them everywhere."

Kimiko smiled.

"I can't wait to tell everyone in the squad and my parents how perfect we are for each other." Eisuke told Kimiko as they started leaving.

As the left, it turns out that the park bench they passed by was Yukie.

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu and Orihime then came.

"Akizuka-san!" said Orihime cheerfully as she waved at Yukie.

"Oh, Inoue-sama, Kurosaki-sama, Kuchiki-sama, Ishida-sama, Yasutora-sama." said Yukie as she bowed respectfully.

"Why are you here in the world of the living?" Ichigo asked Yukie curiously. "Did Sawaki-san sent you here for something?"

"Actually, I'm not the only one here. Take a look." said Yukie as she pointed at Eisuke and Kimiko who were sitting together on a park bench across.

"What's the Hakushaku's Chair doing here?" Rukia asked Yukie curiously.

"His girlfriend's a dog." replied Yukie abruptly.

Everyone became confused and looked at Yukie curiously.

"Watch." Yukie told them, she then took out a frisbee and called out Kimiko, "Yo! Kimiko!"

Kimiko immediately turned to Yukie who was positioned about to throw the frisbee.

"Fetch." Yukie told Kimiko as she threw the frisbee high up.

Kimiko ran and jumped, catching the frisbee in her mouth while making another dog sound.

"Whoa." commented Ichigo.

"See." said Yukie.

"Okay, we'll be going now; we still gotta stop by Urahara Shop." Ichigo told Yukie.

"I see, please send Urahara-sama Ojousama's regards." said Yukie.

"Okay, see you around." replied Ichigo as he started leaving.

"Nice seeing you again, Akizuka-san." Orihime told Yukie.

"It's a pleasure, Inoue-sama." replied Yukie with a bow.

As Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryu left, Eisuke approached Yukie.

"How'd you get here?" Eisuke asked Yukie.

"Excuse me? Have you forgotten that I'm Takiko-ojousama's lady-in-waiting?" Yukie told Eisuke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So, isn't Kimiko-chan great?" asked Eisuke. "She's so… athletic, she says 'Hello!' to everyone in the park."

"Yeah, your girlfriend's a flea bag." said Yukie sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eisuke, confused by what Yukie said. "She's beautiful. You just hate that we're perfect for each other and you lost our beat."

"She put Ojousama's sweater in her mouth and played tug-of-war with me, Kimiko is hiding something."

"Oh, you just don't like the fact that I've finally fallen in love with a beautiful girl. Yeah I've finally fallen in love. And you're finally the loser, L-O-S-E-R"

"She ate three doggie biscuits like it was a chocolate chip cookie."

Eisuke snorted.

"She jumped in the air and caught a frisbee in her mouth." added Yukie.

"We both love catching frisbees in our mouths." said Eisuke.

Yukie raised a brow.

"That's one of the many things that we've got in common." added Eisuke.

"Excuse me? You can't catch a frisbee in your mouth, you can't even catch a frisbee in your mouth." said Yukie in a matter-of-fact tone. "You never even caught Tsutsuui-sama's Oborotenshu."

"Oh, yeah, you got an extra frisbee?" asked Eisuke.

"Always." replied Yukie.

"Why don't you move far backward and when I give the siganl, throw the frisbee and I'll ctch it." Eisuke told Yukie.

"Whatever you say, Nikaido-sama." replied Yukie sarcastically, knowing that Eisuke will only make a fool of himself.

When Yukie was now far away, Eisuke shouted to her, "Hey, Akizuka! Hit me!"

Yukie threw the frisbee hard, that Eisuke got hit by the forehead, he didn't faint, he's head was just twisted to his left. Yukie came forward with crossed arms.

"Good throw!" Eisuke told Yukie. "Am I bleeding?" he asked, pointing to his forehead.

"Don't blame me for that. You _did _say 'hit me'. replied Yukie mockingly.

Later on, Eisuke, Yukie and Kimiko were back at Soul Society and they were in the living room of the Sonzoku Squad barracks. Kimiko was on the carpet playing on its long fur like a dog, while Eisuke sat on the sofa while placing a cold compress on his forehead.

"Okay, the swelling's going down." Yukie told Eisuke as she took the cold compress. "You cried it out, you're gonna live."

Kimiko then sat down together with Eisuke while Yukie sat down on the single sofa.

"Now, Kimiko, did you leave out one piece of crucial information on your ChumPhiz page, like the fact that you're a mutt?" Yukie questioned Kimiko.

This surprised both Eisuke and Kimiko.

"That's ridiculous! I wouldn't be ready to commit myself to Kimiko-chan without having a pretty good idea of who she is." Eisuke told Yukie, slightly angry. He then turned to his girlfriend and asked, "You're no dog, right?"

"No." replied Kimiko.

"See!" Eisuke exclaimed to Yukie.

"I'm a weredog." said Kimiko, suddenly.

Eisuke faced his girlfriend wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Ho, ho, ho, whoa, I did not see that coming." said Yukie with an edge of laughter in her tone.

"So what?!" exclaimed Eisuke, defending his girlfriend.

Kimiko smiled. She was so touched that her boyfriend accepted for who she was.

"Not seeing things coming is the roller coaster of love." Eisuke went on. "And I'm strapped in, ready for the ride. Today I found out my girlfriend's a weredog… yehey."

Yukie gave him a skeptical look.

"How many other guys can say that?" Eisuke asked Yukie.

"Well, none." said Yukie. "Cuz I'm guessing anybody else who could say that has been dogfood."

"That's a stereotype, we're actually very affectionate." Kimiko told Yukie.

"I sense that about you." Eisuke told Kimiko, placing his hand on top of her's.

Yukie stood up and told Eisuke, "Oh, come on, Eisuke! Just admit it, you don't know anything about her."

Eisuke stood up and said, "Oh, Akizuka, I can't believe your level of being a loser. I just hope one day, you can be just happy as we are."

As Kimiko stood up, Eisuke give her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, Eisuke-kun, there is one thing that you should know about me." Kimiko told Eisuke.

"Yes, my love?" asked Eisuke.

"When you kiss a weredog, you turn into one." replied Kimiko happily.

This surprised Eisuke but he just smiled while Yukie covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Ah! Perfect." said Eisuke, trying to stay calm.

Yukie raised her brows.

"Holy cow! This is so gonna be painful!" said Eisuke, panicking as he began pacing around the entire living room. "As my genetics structure's changing, my spine's gonna shift from human to canine, and my hands are gonna elongate and become lupine waiting for the claws to shoot out from my fingernails."

Eisuke then walked behind the curtains. "I love you, Kimiko-chan!!!" he shouted, rasing his left arm and then putting it down fast.

Yukie walked over to window, observing.

"That's another stereotype; the change's pretty fast and painless." Kimiko told Eisuke.

"Really?" asked Eisuke as he went out of the curtains. He was now half man and half dog, and so was Kimiko.

Kimiko nodded.

"Oh, you're right." said Eisuke, looking at his hands.

Kimiko growled. "Nice coat." she commented.

"Thanks." replied Eisuke, feeling a bit indifferent. He then turned to Yukie and asked, "Akizuka, what am I gonna do?"

"Well, don't ask me, I proved you guys don't know each other, my work is done." replied Yukie with a laugh.

Later on, Eisuke was cheeking his new appearance in the mirror until he barked.

"Okay, so I'm a weredog, there's a price to love, love hurts but I didn't die, just a weredog." said Eisuke as he walked over to where Yukie and Kimiko were. "I'm not gonna die am I?" he asked Kimiko.

"No, you're good." replied Kimiko. "Just don't chase hollow masks."

"Alright, that's about as much puppy love as I can take. Get it? Where do I come up with these things?" said Yukie with a laugh as she stood up and put down her magazine, going to the kitchen.

Eisuke caught up with her. "Wait, Akizuka! You're not gonna tell everyone and my parents, right?" he asked, nervous.

"No." replied Yukie, confused by his question.

"Because my mom's gonna blame this on ChumPhiz and say 'I told you so' then ground me for a lifetime. And then you'd wanna change me back." Eisuke told Yukie.

Yukie smiled mischievously as she shook her head and crossed her arms.

"And maybe I don't wanna get changed back. Maybe I enjoy seeing everything in black and white. Maybe I'm perfectly happy as a weredog with Kimiko-chan." added Eisuke. "What is that smell?" he asked.

"It's you, dude." said Yukie jokingly.

"It comes with the fur." Kimiko told Eisuke.

"Oh! Well then I like it. I like having fur." said Eisuke, turning to Yukie. "I'm drawing I'm new lease on life."

"Don't you mean leash on life?" said Yukie jokingly while laughing. "Man, that was a good one, right?" she asked Kimiko.

"Stop judging us with your hurtful jokes." Eisuke told Yukie, slightly angry.

Yukie rolled her eyes and went over to the refrigerator, taking out a plate of cake doughnuts and began eating.

"Come on, Kimiko-chan, we're obviously not accepted here." Eisuke told Kimiko.

Kimiko then stood up and followed Eisuke to the door.

"We have to do when people in love have done since the beginning of time, run away to the only place where animals can be free." said Eisuke dramatically. "The park." ha said, turning to Yukie.

"Okay. Don't forget your 'flea collars' it's 'flea season'." Yukie told them jokingly with a laugh. "Another one, man I'm on fire like Takiko-ojousama."

"Okay, we're actually going now. And like I said, don't tell anyone that we're going to _Karakura Town Park_." Eisuke told Yukie.

Yukie smiled and shook her head. "I'm not. And while you're here, you're not chasing a cat."

Eisuke felt insulted. "That's just the kind of hatred and prejudice that makes us unable to stay here for more than one moment." he said dramatically, and then turned to his girlfriend. "Come on, my love."

Eisuke and Kimiko then went over to the balcony and jumped outside, all Yukie could hear was their howling.

An hour passed, Shin, Namiyo, Fusami, Tadashi, Raiha, Akina, Kazuya and Hanaka came. The Danshaku and Danshakufujin's Chair looked like they just came from workout. Tadashi obviously came back from the library judging from the mountaineous books he borrowed. Hanaka who was carrying a vase of beautifully decorated flowers just came back from Captain Unohana's monthly ikebana class. Fusami just had finished her dance lessons. Riha also looked like he just came back from workout. Akina was still doing tircks with her diabolos while her brother was carrying a sketchpad.

"Hey, Yukie, Nami beated up fifteen guys in the ring today." Shin told Yukie.

"Yup." replied Yukie. "Tsutsui-sama's always livin' the dream."

"You got that right." said Namiyo.

"Is Takiko-san doing well?" Raiha asked Yukie, worried.

"Don't worry, Takanashi-sama, she's a-okay, she just needs space that's all." replied Yukie as she drank her juice.

"So, what's going on here?" Tadashi asked Yukie.

"Well, Nikaido's ChumPhiz girl turned out to be a weredog." replied Yukie. "They kissed, he turned into a weredog and they ran away to spend the rest of their lives together. So I guess Hojo-sama is now the holder of both the Hakushaku and Hakushakufujin's Chair."

"Wow, looks like ChumPhiz has done it again for Eisuke-san." said Fusami.

"Guys, have you forgotten the Sonzoku Squad's customs that we can't have one chair holder take his or her partner's chair unless they're dead." Raiha told everyone.

"Koushaku's right." said Tadashi. "We're gonna have to find Hakushaku."

"That's good. Because I am not doing his paperwork." said Fusami.

"Takiko-nee won't like about this." said Kazuya.

"She might even give Eisuke another bungee jump heading to Hueco Mundo." said Akina.

Yukie then stood up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tadashi asked Yukie curiously.

"To tell Nikaido Atsuya and Chikae that their son's a weredog and the Sonzoku Squad needs him back." replied Yukie.

Meanwhile, night time at Karakura Town, just as what Eisuke said, he and Kimiko were alone at Karakura Town Park sitting together on a park bench.

"So glad we're out here starting our lives together. Holding paws on this bench with nobody stopping us, including my parents. I don't even care if they were looking for me or even if they heard me." Eisuke told Kimiko. He then began howling as he said, "I'm Nikaido Eisukeeeeee! Sitting on this park beeeeench! Next to the lamp pooooooost!"

There was no response.

"Getting kinda hungry." said Eisuke. "We should go eat some cats or something."

"Weredogs don't eat cats. That's a stereotype." Kimiko told Eisuke. "Compared to the werewolves, we transform every night."

"Even better." commented Eisuke, although he was confused whether he liked it or not.

"My family had to leave the Soul Society after we became victims of this stupid experiment and I feel so pissed whenever I hear humans talking about us weredogs. It's like when they just watch about a couple of movies and they suddenly all know about weredogs or werewolves."

"Oh, I love those movies." said Eisuke. "I like the one about this guy who's actually a werewolf, he became the best guidance counselor cuz he understands the kids how it feels to be an outsider."

"I can't believe you like those movies, they're demeaning. Those movies make us look like animals instead of people with the condition that with the proper diet and exercise can live a normal healthy life!" said Kimiko furiously and with an angry howl.

"I'm sorry." said Eisuke.

"Okay, I got a little worked up. But, I had no idea that you like werewolf movies, that's a type of thing that you should have listed on you ChumPhiz profile, I mean, I didn't really know which dimension you were on a mission." Kimiko told Eisuke angrily.

Eisuke stood up and said angrily, "You're mad at me because I left something out of my ChumPhiz profile, because I think you left something out of your ChumPhiz profile that's _pretty big_."

"What?" asked Kimiko, confused.

"Hm, let me think about what it is while I stroke my beard, my arms and my whole body because there's hair all over it!" said Eisuke angrily and sarcastically.

Kimiko gave Eisuke a skeptical look.

Meanwhile at the other side of the park, Yukie along with the Sonzoku Chair Holders and Eisuke's parents were looking for the young Hakushaku's Chair Holder. Eisuke's father was squishing a noisy plushy toy.

"Most mothers here in the world of the living have to looks for their lost kids in the department store. But no, I have to look for my weredog son in the park!" said Chikae angrily. She had royal blue hair kept into a bun and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, I said we'll get doughnuts once we find him." Atsuya told his wife, trying to calm her down.

"We can get doughnuts anywhere!" said Chikae as she head on before the others.

Atsuya became confused while Yukie shrugged while smiling.

Back to where Eisuke and Kimiko were…

Kimiko quickly stood up and began sniffing the air as she said, "Oh, gosh! Do you smell Yukie-san along with some other shinigami?"

"Yeah, and those are parents and my fellow squad members." replied Eisuke, sniffing the air. "I can see them. I specifically told them not to come after me. Boy am I mad at her. Over here!"

"Good! We'll lower them over here and make a mad dash for it." Kimiko told Eisuke.

"Exactly! I'll go north you go south, and no stopping and digging." Eisuke told Kimiko.

"Got it." replied Kimiko.

As Kimiko left, Eisuke left his place heading to where he sense his parents were. When everyone was near a giant white rock, Eisuke appeared on top, startling his parents and the Sonzoku Chair Holders.

"Whoa, talk about a fur coat." commented Shin teasingly.

Eisuke went down and ran over to his parents, "Oh! Guys, there's something that I have to tell you."

"Let me guess, you won the dog show! Congratulations!" said Yukie in a mocking and happy tone while clapping.

Eisuke rolled his eyes at Yukie.

"I don't have to say 'I told you so', right?" Atsuya told his son.

"No." replied Eisuke.

"Well, I do." Chikae told her husband, she then turned to her son angrily, "I told you so! You cannot trust what people say in ChumPhiz! I thought we learned that when you last date had matching accessories and a hollow mask! But apparently someone has to turn themselves into a weredog for the lesson to take." she then calmed down. "My poor baby's a weredog. What are we gonna do?" she added sadly.

"Well, I'm not shaving him." said Yukie.

"It's not about shaving Hakushaku, I know a guy who knows a cure to this." said Tadashi.

"Oh, thank you, I'll drink anything." said Eisuke, relieved.

"Well… I'm not exactly sure what he's gonna do." added Tadashi.

Later on, they were all now at the backyard of Urahara Shop along with Kisuke, Yoruichi who was in her human form, Tensai, Ururu, Jinta and Ririn, Kuroudo and Noba who were in their stuuf toy bodies. Eisuke was inside an oil drum filled with a pale blue liquid substance while Kisuke was mixing the formula.

"Dad, this is embarrasing." Eisuke told his father.

"I know. It's a formula and a punishment all in one." replied Atsuya.

"I don't think its working, he's still hairy." said Tadashi.

"Well, I'm cool as long as he doesn't use my brush." said Yukie.

Kisuke then went over to Yoruichi.

"Oh, maybe you do drink it." said Kisuke. "Yup, it's a drinking formula."

"What?! You mean we didn't have to scrap the eggshells and bean grounds on that oil drum?" Ririn asked Kisuke.

"Yeah, looks like we learned a couple of things today." Kisuke told Yoruichi.

"Yeah, my son learned to never trust people on ChumPhiz while you learned what the word 'ingestion' means." Chikae told Kisuke.

"Hey, thought it meant joking." replied Kisuke.

"Am I supposed to drink my own bath water?" Eisuke asked everyone.

The Sonzoku Squad members and Yukie looked at each other and chanted mockingly, "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Eisuke then immersed himself into the formula.

Chikae and Atsuya looked up to see what was gonna happened to their son.

After a few seconds, Eisuke came out and was now back to normal. "Ew! I think I swallowed a bean back there." he said.

Eisuke's parents sighed in relief while everyone smiled as they were glad that they didn't lose their comrade.


End file.
